D'amour ou d'amitié
by jade sheppard
Summary: Cette Fic est un all humans , c'est mon premier soyez indulgents svp , et par pitié des reviews * air désespéré* Bella et Edward sont amis depuis l'enfance ....mais ils ressentent bien plus comme cela va t-il évolué ?
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fanfic est un all humans , encore une fois je vous demande d'être indulgents car c'est mon premier et j'espère être à la hauteur. Bella vit à Forks , elle a dix-huit ans , ses parents sont toujours ensemble , Edward est son meilleur ami et Jacob est seulement un ami.**

La journée était froide et nuageuse, un temps plutôt ordinaire à Forks. Bella descendit dans la cuisine où ses parents déjeunaient, leurs rires résonnants dans toute la maison. Comme chaque matin, Bella redoutait le petit déjeuner préparé par sa mère. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds afin de sortir et d'échapper à cette torture. Elle fut interrompue par la voix de son père qui portait déjà son uniforme.

« -Où comptes-tu aller le ventre vide, jeune fille ? » Il tenait un bol à la main et semblait décidé à partager la nouvelle expérience culinaire de Renée. Elle détourna son regard de celui de Charlie pour être sûr de pouvoir mentir. Bella avait horreur de mentir à son père. De plus, cela s'avérait très difficile vu l'expérience de Charlie en la matière, sûrement acquise lors des interrogatoires qu'il menait au bureau.

« -Je ….Edward m'attends »

« - A cette heure-ci ?!» s'étonna son père

« - et bien ...tu connais mon niveau en maths » marmonna t-elle en cachant ses joues rosies derrière ses cheveux.

Son père n'ajouta rien. Elle sortit, saluant ses parents. Elle démarra sa Chevrolet et pris le chemin de la maison des Cullen. Elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir la trouée des arbres qui indiquait qu'elle était arrivée chez eux. Cette maison faisait la jalousie de nombreux habitants de Forks, tout comme la fortune des Cullen. Mais Bella s'en fichait tout ce qui comptait c'était lui. Elle se gara et frappa à la porte, ce fut Esmé-la mère d' Edward- qui lui ouvrit.

« - Bonjour Bella , tu es bien matinale »

« - Excusez moi, je viens chercher Edward »

« -Va donc le rejoindre dans sa chambre, il se préparait justement à passer te prendre »

Bella connaissait le chemin de la chambre du jeune homme par cœur, si bien qu'elle aurait pu y aller les yeux fermés. Elle frappa à la porte.

« -Entrez » répondit la voix de son occupant

Bella poussa la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Edward mal rasé. Il se gratta la tête, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Déjà debout la marmotte ? »

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras et Edward mima la douleur, déclenchant leurs rires. Edward pris Bella dans ses bras et déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue.

« tu piques ! »

« normal ! D'habitude quand tu daignes sortir de ton lit , je suis déjà rasé »

Elle fit mine de bouder de nouveau et se dégagea de son étreinte. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« -Tu vas bien Bella ?»

« -J'ai réussi à échapper à Renée »

« -Ce n'est pas très gentil pour elle »

« -Tu veux que je t'invite à dîner? »

« -Non ! » hurla l'interrogé

« - Que ferais-tu si je répétais tout à ma mère »menaça gentiment Bella

« -Tu ne ferais pas ça , n'est ce pas ? »supplia t-il

« -Et tu me donnes quoi en échange? » demanda t-elle souriante

« - Mon silence sur ce que tu as dit de la cuisine de ta mère? »

« -Très bien tu m'as eu »

« - Je le savais. Personne ne résiste à mon charme »

Bella attrapa le coussin sur le lit et le lança dans la direction d**' **Edward. Celui ci le rattrapa avant de le prendre dans la figure. Un grand sourire fendit son visage, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer Bella. Il préparait quelque chose. Elle le connaissait que trop bien pour le savoir. Il se jeta sur elle tel un puma bondissant sur sa proie et la renversa avec douceur sur son lit, se mettant à la chatouiller. Le cœur de Bella battait la chamade et elle peinaità reprendre son souffle. Edward se laissa tomber à son côté pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Le cœur du jeune homme battait à tout rompre. Il admirait le profil doux de Bella. Ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait vu Bella grandir. Il la trouvait belle. Il aimait sa douceur, sa sensibilité. Il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais aimé une autre fille comme il aimait Bella. Comment oublier ce sentiment quand chaque jour Bella était à ses côtés. Il en était sûr, elle ne le voyait que comme son frère et il avait décidé que c'est ce qu'il serait, un frère... Un peu trop protecteur peut être... Bella le regarda à son tour. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, comment pouvait elle avoir la chance d'avoir Edward Cullen comme ami. Il était si beau à côté d'elle, pensait-elle, si doux. Il était toujours là pour elle. Il était tout pour elle. Près de lui, elle avait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait la blesser. Son sourire lui donnait la force de garder son amour silencieux , un amour à sens unique, elle en était sûre. Edward se releva puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnel.

« - Nous sommes Vendredi »

« -Et ? »

«- Mes parents ainsi que mes frères et sœurs partent pour le week-end »

«- et toi ? »

«-je reste »

« -Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta Bella, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire son ami.

« - ne t'en fais pas ….Je pensais juste que ce serait l'occasion de nous faire une soirée » ajouta t-il contrôlant sa voix.

« -Oh ! Et bien.....il faut que j'en parle à mes parents tu sais ... » s'exclama la jeune fille, masquant son rougissement derrière ses cheveux

« - je ne voudrais pas m'attirer de problème avec le chef de la police locale » ajouta Edward

Ils éclatèrent de rire de concert et Edward alla se préparer pour le lycée. Tandis qu'il se rasait, les pensées qui le tourmentaient sans cesse refirent surface :

« _-Se comporter normalement en sa présence m'est parfois si difficile »_

Il passa de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau puis revêtit une chemise dont il retroussa les manches au niveau des coudes, ainsi qu'un pull beige parfaitement assorti au pantalon qu'Alice la sœur d' Edward avait choisit. Avant de rejoindre Bella, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, leur donnant un aspect décoiffé. Il rejoignit son amie dans sa chambre mais elle n'était plus là. La panique eue à peine le temps de se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit d 'Edward, qu'il entendit des bruits provenant de la cuisine. Il se faufila dans le couloir et vit Bella s'affairer derrière les fourneaux. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et la regarda s'activer quelques instants.

« - On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? » se décida à demander le jeune homme, un sourire au lèvres

Bella sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Elle affichait une expression étrange, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

« - tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser partir au lycée sans manger » répondit elle avec tendresse. Le cœur d' Edward se serra . Après un nouveau silence, il ajouta

« - Où est ma mère ? »

_« - _Esmé est allé faire des courses ….pour le camping » son regard rencontra celui d' Edward. Elle le détourna rapidement pour ne pas se perdre dans les sublimes iris émeraude de son ami et lui indiqua une chaise. Il s'exécuta. Elle lui tourna le dos. Edward posa son menton dans sa main et observa la cuisinière, attendrit par tant de prévenance. C'était tout Bella, se préoccuper de lui, des autres avant elle même. Bella eut bientôt finit le déjeuner et déposa une assiette rempli d'œuf brouillé, de bacon et de pancakes devant un Edward abasourdi.

« et tu as fait tout ça en à peine dix minutes »

« oui ... » rougit elle

Le jeune homme planta sa fourchette et la porta à sa bouche. Comme d'ordinaire, c'était un délice puis il jeta un regard à Bella. Celle ci était assise en face de lui, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils

« -tu ne manges pas, Bella ? »

De nouveau, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Elle sourit

« -ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai picoré en cuisinant » décidément, elle savait s'y prendre pour faire fondre son cœur

« -promis ? » ajouta t-il anxieux

Après quelques secondes, elle prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans le sien

« -oui , ne t'en fais pas autant pour moi » le rassura t-elle

Il déglutit. Les yeux de Bella brillaient d'un éclat auquel il n'avait encore jamais prêté attention. Il lâcha sa main avec regret et amena de nouveau sa fourchette à sa bouche. Edward déposa son assiette dans le lave vaisselle

« - maintenant que j'ai mangé. Peut-on aller au lycée ?Où veux tu vérifier que je me suis lavé derrière les oreilles ? »se moqua t-il

« -je suis sûre que tes oreilles sont propres et puis je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard au lycée »

Ils rigolèrent de nouveau. Edward entoura les épaules de Bella de son bras et l'entraîna vers la volvo

« -on ne peut pas prendre la Chevrolet pour une fois ? »

« - avec ce tacot, nous sommes sûr d'être en retard »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui s'adoucit quand Edward sourit

« -vu que ce sera surement la dernière fois que tu te lèves aussi tôt, je veux bien faire cet effort »

« - c'est trop aimable de ta part »

Elle se dirigea déjà vers le côté conducteur, il la rattrapa

« - c'est moi qui conduit »

« - c'est ma voiture »

« -je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face si je ne conduisais pas une dame »

Bella rougit et ne préféra ne rien répliquer de peur que sa voix ne trahisse son émotion. En vrai gentleman, Edward lui ouvrit la portière passager et l'aida à prendre place dans l'habitacle. Il tourna la clé et le moteur se mit à gronder. Edward démarra en trombe et Bella se retrouva plaquée contre son siège, les doigts crispés sur le rebord de celui ci

« - Pitié ! Edward.... ralentis ! »

« - Tu as peur ? » s'étonna t-il

« - Non ….mais ma voiture ne tiendra pas longtemps le choc » sa voix tremblait

Edward ralentit aussitôt. Il lança un regard à Bella qui avait déserrée son étreinte sur le pauvre siège. Il se gara à côté de la décapotable de Rosalie et aida Bella à descendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Il prit de nouveau Bella par les épaules et l'entraîna vers son premier cours. Comme à leur habitude, les autres élèves, et en particulier les filles, dévisageaient Bella, regardant avec envie le jeune homme qui était à ses côtés. Edward regarda autour de lui. Aussitôt les regards se détournèrent, gênés, ce qui décrocha un sourire au jeune homme. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie et se pencha pour lui murmurer.

« -on se retrouve à la cafétéria »

« -pas de problème »

« -notre table habituelle? »

« - bien sûr »

Elle lui fit un signe de la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Jessica s'approcha d'elle

« -Bonjour Bella »

« - Tu vas bien, Jess ? »

« -Oui....alors ? Comment ça se passe entre toi et Edward »

« - tu le sais …..ce n'est qu'un ami »

Jessica fronça les sourcils et suivis Bella dans la salle de classe. Elle prit place à côté d'elle.

« - Je ne te comprends pas Bella …. »

« - à quel sujet ? » demanda la concernée en le regrettant aussitôt.

« - tu vois Edward Cullen tous les jours ...Mieux ! Tu lui parles ….et c'est tout ? »

« - nous avons déjà eu cette conversation …..je croyais que c'était Mike Newton qui t'intéressait »

« -Oh....eh bien oui.... » marmonna Jessica

Elle se retourna et aperçu le dit Mike qui avait les yeux rivés sur Bella. Jessica fit la moue et riva son regard sur ses cahiers. Bella la dévisagea quelques instants. Une telle attitude était plutôt inhabituelle chez sa voisine. Bella se plongea dans ses pensées. Elle connaissait Edward depuis sa naissance pour ainsi dire. A quel moment exactement était-elle tombée amoureuse d'Edward ? Quand il l'a consolée des piètres soucis qu'elle pouvait avoir ? Quand il s'inquiétait pour elle ? Ou peut être qu'elle l'avait toujours été ? Qui pouvait décemment lui résister ? Bien sûr, il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur les jeunes femmes. Où alors il avait tout simplement décidé de l'ignorer ….Elle se demandait aussi ce qu'elle ressentirait s'il tombait amoureux une fille un jour...S'il s'éloignait d'elle... Elle secoua la tête, préférant ne pas y penser. Elle réfléchit ensuite à ce qu'elle dirait à son père (car c'était réellement lui et non sa mère qu'il faudrait convaincre)pour pouvoir passer la soirée, sinon le week-end entier, chez les Cullen. La cloche sonna enfin. Bella rassembla ses affaires et partit pour son cours suivant quand elle trébucha sur ses propres chaussures. Tous ses livres s'étalèrent sur le sol. Mike apparu devant elle * _il était pas sorti de la classe déjà ?* _Il ramassa les livres et les tendis à Bella.

« - Merci Mike »

« -mais de rien » fanfaronna Mike.

« - tu ….tu serais d'accord pour aller au cinéma avec moi ce soir ? » marmonna t-il

Bella rougis malgré elle, cherchant les mots qui ne vexeraient pas Mike.

« - je suis désolée Mike, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu »

« -Cullen, je suppose » rugit le jeune garçon

« - et alors ? Ça ne te regarde pas Mike »s'énerva Bella

Mike baissa les yeux, conscient qu'il devait garder ce qu'il pensait pour lui. Au moment de s'excuser, Bella n'était déjà plus là et une autre sonnerie retentissait déjà. Il partit sur les traces de Bella, sûr d'être en retard au cours suivant. Bella fut en colère pendant toute la matinée. Comment Mike avait-il pu se permettre de dire une chose pareille ? Ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte que Jessica n'attendait que lui ? Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec un crayon à papier quand la voix du professeur la fit sursauter.

« Peuton espérer que vous reveniez parmi nous Mademoiselle Swan? »

« - excusez moi » bégaya celle-ci.

Les autres élèves pouffèrent et Bella se cacha instinctivement derrière ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que la cloche daigne sonner l'heure du déjeuner. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et fourra ses livres dans son sac, fonçant vers la cafétéria . Elle prit sa place dans la file, déposa quelques bricoles sur son plateau, trop pensive et trop énervée pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Son regard balaya rapidement la salle**.** Elle l'aperçut. Il était à leur table habituelle. De l'autre côté de la table se tenait déjà Angela, Ben , Jessica et Mike, Lauren n'étant visiblement pas là. Bella prit place face à Edward. Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle comme s'il venait seulement de remarquer sa présence. Elle tripota sa part de pizza. Il remarqua que c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il y avait sur son plateau hormis une pomme. Il fronça les sourcils, dévisageant son amie.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle en jouant avec sa pomme.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as Bella ? Ça ne va pas ? » la voix de nouveau tintée d'inquiétude

« - Tout va très bien » bégaya t-elle

« - Et c'est parce que tu vas très bien que tu as décidé de ne pas manger » ses yeux verts s'étaient plantés dans ceux de Bella .

« - ah, ce n'est que ça... » soupira t-elle.

« - comment ça que ça ? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

« - tout ça parce que je m'engloutis pas autant de nourriture que toi ... »

« -Bella …. » gronda t-il

« - Bon ...bon ….je suis juste agacée »

« -Agacée ?? » s'étonna t-il

« Mike Newton aura ma peau » lâcha t-elle

Edward fronça les sourcils puis se leva et rempli un plateau qu'il posa devant elle.

« - Tu manges. C'est moi qui vais faire la peau à cet imbécile ….. qu'a t-il fait .. encore ? »

« - rien de bien grave, calme toi » tempéra Bella et l'invitant à s'assoir de nouveau.

« - tu es sûre ? »

« - ais je l'habitude de te mentir ? »

« - non … alors contente toi de manger » s'entêta Edward

« - que ne ferais-je pas pour toi ? » soupira t-elle


	3. Chapter 3

Ils étaient entrain de discuter des cours du matin notamment des maths , qui malgré ses efforts Bella trouver toujours aussi obscure , et puis le fait qu' Edward s'obstine à lui donner des cours particulier ne faisait rien pour l'aider à s'améliorer , elle adorait ses moments à eux , bien que cela soit consacré à des maths , Edward était si patient , il n'hésitais pas à expliquais autant de fois que Bella le désirais , il répondait chacune de ses questions avec une simplicité jusque là étrangère à son amie. La sonnerie retentit , les deux amis allèrent rangés leur plateaux et allèrent en biologie , le seul cours où ils étaient côte à côte , le cours passa rapidement et Bella traîna les pieds jusque en éducation physique :

« - ne tue personne » lança Edward

Bella lui tira la langue :

« - et si c'est toi que je tuai ? »

« - tu trébucherais avant d'atteindre ton but ! »

« - ne me tente pas trop Cullen »

« - très bien Swan ! »

Il s'éloigna , ne cachant pas son hilarité , en ce moment la classe de Bella était en cycle de basket , ce qui s'avérait une vraie catastrophe quand la jeune fille se retrouver avec le ballon entre les mains , d'ailleurs cette fois là un de ses coéquipiers fit l'erreur de lui passer la balle , celle ci lui échappa des mains, elle glissa dessus et s'étala de tout son long :

« - Bella ! » Hurla Mike

Il se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se redresser , elle semblait juste un peu sonner , le professeur de sport était là lui aussi , Bella retira vivement sa main de celle de Mike :

« - Décidément mademoiselle Swan.... , je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous alliez vous assoir jusqu'à la fin du cours , vous ne voulez pas allez à l'infirmerie ? »

« - ça va aller merci »

Elle alla s'assoir dans les gradins et mit sa tête entre ses genoux pour éloigner le malaise qui l'avait gagné , enfin la fin des cours retentit. Elle retrouva son meilleur ami sur le parking , elle grimpa du côté passager :

« - Pourquoi mais pourquoi dois je supporter les cours de sport ? »

« - Qu'est qui s'est passé ? »

« - Crowley …. Ballon...sol »

« - Oh ! »

« - Je suis une catastrophe ambulante »

« - Ça fait parti de ton charme »

Bella se sentit rougir oubliant toute l'amertume qui l'avait submergé auparavant , elle sourit à Edward qui en fit de même :

« - Pas trop grave au moins ? »

« - non ne t'inquiète pas , la prochaine fois je me débrouillerais pour tomber sur Crowley , avec un peu de chance ça lui sera fatal »

« - faudra que je t'ai à l'œil , je ne voudrai pas que Charlie te passe les menottes »

A ce nom Bella retrouva son sérieux , Edward se gara près de la voiture de patrouille :

« - c'est l'heure de vérité »

« - tu ne devrais pas plaisanter , c'est ta vie qui est en jeu , pas la mienne Eddie »

« - Ahhh ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Bella claqua la porte et se dirigea vers le porche de la maison , Edward sur les talons :

« - c'est moi » Lança t-elle après avoir fermé la porte

Renée apparu embrassa sa fille et se tourna vers Edward :

« - Oh mais tu es là Edward , tu vas bien ? »

« - Oui , merci Madame »

« - je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Renée » s'exclama gaiment celle ci

« - Maman , papa est déjà rentré ? »

« - Oui, il est dans le salon »

Bella jeta un regard encourageant à Edward , à qui sa mère posais mille et une question , elle s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de son père qui regardait un match quelconque à la télé:

« - Bonsoir ma chérie , passé une bonne journée ? »

« - oui papa , et la tienne »

« - la routine »

« - Papa , je … je voudrais passé le week-end chez Edward , si tu es d'accord » hésita t-elle , son père se tourna vers elle

« - Edward Cullen ? »

« - oui papa » soupira Bella_ « de quel autre Edward il aurait il pu s'agir de toute façon » _pensa t-elle

« - Tout un week-end ? »

« - Oui »

« - Ça ne va pas déranger ses parents ? »

« - Ils sont d'accord … mais en fait ils ne sauront pas là »

« - Une maison pleine d'adolescents , un week-end entier sans surveillance d'après mon expérience ce n'est pas une bonne idée »

Bella se tripota les doigts , se racla la gorge :

« - en fait , ses frères et sœurs ne seront pas là non plus »

Charlie sembla s'étouffer puis retrouva son calme:

« - Edward et toi , seuls , donc ? »

« - Oui … mais papa tu sais Edward est comme un frère pour moi »

« - Hum... oui je le sais » hésita son père

« - Ça veux dire que tu es d'accord ? » surprise que son père gobe un mensonge aussi éhonté

« - Oui …. » céda t-il à contre cœur

Bella déposa une bise sur la joue de son père , Edward apparu justement à cet instant , Charlie se tourna vers lui :

« - je te confie ma fille »

« - Je prendrais soin d'elle »promit le jeune garçon

« - Il y a intérêt » grommela Charlie

Bella embrassa de nouveau son père et alla dans sa chambre , elle fourra quelques vêtements dans son sac ainsi que sa trousse de toilette, elle rejoint les autres en bas :

« - je suis prête »

« - Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça Bella , mets un manteau »

« - Oui maman » soupira t-elle

Elle enfila un anorak dans la penderie et se dirigea vers la sortie , suivis d' Edward :

« - ne faites pas de bêtises , tout les deux » lança sa mère de la porte

« - maman » s'offusqua la jeune fille

« - bon week-end »

« - Merci maman »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Chevrolet , il se faisait tard , le ventre d'Edward se mit à émettre des sons étrange , Bella éclata de rire :

« - que veux tu que je te cuisine , ce soir ? »

« - je ne laisserais pas une invité cuisiner »

« - tu dis ça , mais nous savons tout les deux , qu'il vaut mieux que cela soit moi qui cuisine »

« - ce qui signifie ? »

« - que je veux rester en vie »

« - Je verrais ce que je peux faire »

« - allez arrête toi à l'épicerie »

« - ais je le choix ? »

« - je crains que non »

« - très bien »

Il fit demi tour et se gara , Bella fit rapidement des courses , de quoi cuisiner des lasagnes, ils reprirent le chemin de la maison des Cullen , ils ne cessait de rigoler pendant le trajet quand enfin ils arrivèrent à destination , visiblement le reste de la famille d'Edward était déjà parti. Il prit le sac des mains de Bella et alla le poser dans la chambre d'amis. Bella alla rejoindre son ami dans le salon tandis que les lasagnes cuisait lentement dans le four , elle avait eu le temps d'enfiler un grand sweat-shirt qu'elle portait pour dormir , il lui arrivait au dessus du genoux et donnez l'impression qu'elle était minuscule , elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé qui trônait en face d'une cheminé , qui projetait une faible lueur sur le visage des deux amies , à l'extérieur , le soleil était bien descendu et le vent souffler fort . Edward glissa un DVD dans le lecteur et rejoint son amie:

« - que regarde t-on ? »

« - j'espère que ça te plairas »

« - ça ne me dis pas le titre »

« - PS: I love you »

« - Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de film »

« - comme quoi tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu sembles le croire »

Bella lui tira de nouveau la langue , le jeune homme éclata de rire et la rejoignit sur le canapé. Le film démarra , au bout de quelques minutes le four sonna et Edward revient avec deux assiettes fumantes :

« - c'est un délice , Bella »

« - comme toujours »

« - je devrais te faire des compliments moins souvent , tu as les chevilles qui enfle »

« - je pourrais te retourner le compliment quand il s'agit de piano »

« - toi et moi savons que c'est de l'auto-dérision »

« - c'est ce que tu dis »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rire et se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le film , rapidement des larmes coulèrent en silence sur les joues de Bella , elle ne pouvait s'empêchait d'imaginer l'homme qu'elle chérissait à la place de Gerry , la douleur qu'elle ressentirai si Edward venait à mourir , heureusement elle étouffai ses sanglots dans son sweat , ses genoux serré contre sa poitrine . Enfin le générique de fin défila , Edward se tourna vers elle , elle s'était caché derrière ses cheveux. Le sourire d'Edward disparu , il prit le menton de son amie entre ses doigts et découvrit ses larmes , il les essuya du pouce :

« - Bella ... »

« - Désolée ... »

« - Je n'aurais pas du choisir ce film , je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer »

« - excuse moi » répéta t-elle en redoublant de larmes

Il prit la main de Bella et la serra, la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit:

« - Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

« - Je suis ridicule »

« - Non , tu ne l'as jamais était »

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et sourit à son tour , ce garçon avait vraiment le don de choisir les bon mots.


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suis désolée que cette suite ce soit fait attendre mais en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps mais ne vous inquiéter pas je n'arrête pas l'écriture de mes fics _

Le cœur de Bella battait à toute vitesse , la main d'Edward enserrait toujours la sienne, elle se mordit la lèvre , il fallait vraiment être folle pour ne pas aimer cet homme , Bella aurait vraiment préféré être folle plutôt que se sentir si mal quand il cessait de la toucher , de sourire , tout en lui la confortait dans son amour , elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié , sa protection , elle enleva sa main à contre cœur et elle se leva:

« - tu veux un dessert ? » demanda t-elle en se ébouriffant ses cheveux

Edward déglutit , elle ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui , elle était incroyablement sexy, il la regarda dans les yeux :

« - je crois qu'il reste de la glace dans le congélateur »

« - Vanille pour toi et chocolat pour moi comme toujours »

« -Tu es une incorrigible gourmande »

« - c'est toi qui à lancé cette idée de glace , je te signale »

« - je savais que tu en mourrais d'envie »

« - dis plutôt que c'est toi ... »

« - il y a personne à qui faire croire ça je te signale » rétorqua t-il avec ce sourire qui la faisait fondre

Elle tourna les talons faussement vexé et se précipita dans la cuisine , elle plaqua la main contre son cœur , dieu comme elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser , elle n'avait pas cédé , elle attrapa les pots de glace et les rapporta avec des cuillères dans le salon , Edward c'était sans mal habituer à ce rituel plutôt féminin habituellement , en général c'était dans ses moments là qu'ils se confier sans aucune retenu enfin presque puisqu'aucun des deux n'osait avoué à l'autre ses sentiments . Bella plongea sa cuillère dans la classe et commença à raconter comment Lauren c'était ridiculisé en histoire, en répondant complètement à côté , puis elle questionna Edward sur sa journée, quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il échange un mot, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux , on aurait presque pu entendre le battement de leur cœur noyait dans les crépitements du feu, Bella rabattis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille :

« - on devrait peut- être allé se coucher »

« - bonne idée , je suis crevé »

« - tu veux que je vienne te border » taquina Edward

« - j'ai passé l'âge ... » rétorqua la jeune fille en se mordillant la lèvre

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain , où elle se lava les dents énergiquement , puis elle donna un coup de brosse à ses longs cheveux , une fois dans le couloir elle remarqua qu'Edward avait enfilé un bas de pyjama et surtout qu'il était torse nu , adossé au mur :

« - j'ai faillit me dessécher »

« - ce n'est qu 'un juste retour des choses quand tu y vas en premier »

Edward se sentit rougir , passa devant elle et se glissa dans la salle de bain à son tour , il retrouva son amie dans le couloir, elle se rongeait les ongles :

« - veux tu bien arrêter »

Bella sursauta et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps , il se rapprocha d'elle , les yeux plongés dans les siens , ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants , leurs cœur battant à tout rompre puis bella détourna les yeux rougissante :

« - je vais me coucher , bonne nuit ... » bafouilla t-elle en fermant le porte de la chambre d'amie derrière elle , Edward sentie son cœur se serré, il se dirigea vers sa chambre :

« - bonne nuit ma belle » murmura t-il avant de fermer la porte , il s'endormit aussitôt dans son lit . Bella était allongé sur le lit , les draps était doux , elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil , les heures s'égraine lentement, les rêves envahirent l'esprit de la jeune fille , se retrouvant à l'arrière de la voiture de ses parents , le paysage défilé au dehors , ses parents discuté gaiment , la voiture s'approcha d'une interception, sa mère lui sourit et elle vit son père en faire de même dans le rétroviseur , puis il s'engagea sur le carrefour quand soudain un énorme camion fit son apparition , Bella sentit un frisson glacée la parcourir puis le choc fracassant le véhicule , elle se retrouva sur le bitume , en voyant la voiture elle comprit que ses parents étaient mort, elle se réveilla en hurlant . Edward se réveilla en sursaut et compris immédiatement d'où provenait cri , un éclair zébra le ciel , suivi d'un grondement assourdissant , il se précipita dans la chambre de celle qu'il aimait , il la trouva roulé en boule secoué de violents sanglots , il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras :

« - Bella ? Bella ? Qu'est que tu as? » demanda t-il fou d'inquiétude

« - Edward ... » hoqueta t-elle en se serrant contre lui

Il resserra son étreinte et glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de son amie , il repris la voix calme:

« - dis moi ce qui se passe »

« - Ils sont morts.... »

« - De quoi tu parles , ma puce ? »

« - Papa , maman … ils sont morts »

« -Quoi? » demanda Edward abasourdi

« - la voiture … le camion , le ... » la fin de la phrase fut étouffé par un nouveau sanglot

« - Bella ... »

« - je ne veux pas que ça arrive , quel cauchemars affreux ... » marmonna t-elle avec difficulté

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel suivit de son grondement , les doigts de Bella s'agrippèrent plus fort encore car elle avait une peur bleu des orages, la main d'Edward caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille:

« - Calme toi , tes parents vont bien j'en suis sûre , ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar »

Bella essuya ses larmes et plongea son regard dans celui émeraude du jeune garçon, toujours serré contre lui :

« - tu me le promets » dit elle la voix étranglé

Edward resta silencieux quelques instants , enivre par le regard de Bella:

« - je te le promets »

Bella esquissa un sourire et se laissa aller contre le torse d'Edward , qu'elle délice pour elle d'entendre son cœur battre :

« - merci..merci d'être là »

« - Tu n'as pas à me remercier »

« - Si »

La jeune fille bailla épuisé par ses larmes , Edward se dégagea doucement :

« - je vais te laisser dormir »

Bella saisit son poignet:

« - reste s'il te plait »la voix de nouveau tremblante

Edward s'assit sur le bord du lit et allongea Bella avec douceur , il la recouvrit de la couverture et se coucha près d'elle , ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait ensemble , en amis , Edward attendit que le souffle de son amie s'apaise , il n'avait jamais lu autant de frayeur de détresse dans le regard de son amie , il serait toujours là pour elle mais il espérer sincèrement que le jour où il devrait la soutenir dans un pareil moment se ferait attendre le plus possible , quand il fut sûr qu'elle dormait , il se retourna, effleura le visage de la jeune fille du bout des doigts, profitant de sa douceur et de ses traits apaisés, il était rassuré d'avoir réussi à la réconforter et de l'avoir senti si près de lui , d'avoir senti son cœur battre à tout rompre renforcé ses sentiments , il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand il les rouvrit le lendemain matin, une délicieuse odeur embaumé l'air, il se frotta les yeux et soupira quand il constata que son amie n'était plus à ses côtés , c'était décidément une sale manie chez elle de vouloir mijoter des petits plats pour lui en se levant à point d'heure, il s'étira , passa la main dans ses cheveux ce qui les ébouriffèrent d'autant plus, il se glissa dans la cuisine :

« - Faudra t-il que je t'attache pour que tu restes tranquille ? »

Bella sursauta, se tourna vers lui et sourit :

« - assis toi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi »

« - tu es irrécupérable »

« - merci » soupira son amie

« -u as vraiment un sale caractère »

« - tu as encore beaucoup de compliments en réserve ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise , Bella ferma les yeux pour remplir ses poumons du parfum d'Edward, la main de celui ci se posa sur la joue de la jeune fille, il repris son air sérieux , Bella se senti défaillir , ce contact était tellement déstabilisant pour elle , sans compter sur la barbe naissante qui n'arrangeait rien :

« - tu vas bien ? »

« - oui, pourquoi? »s'étonna la jeune fille

« -tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me suis inquiété »

Elle détourna les yeux pour masquer son rougissement :

« - tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça »

« - tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher »

« - Edward.... »

« -tu veux en parler ? »

« - ce n'était qu'un cauchemars »

« - d'accord , bon et bien , j'ai faim moi »

« - Assis toi dans ce cas »

Il se laissa tomba sur une chaise et engloutit le petit déjeuner concocté par sa bien aimée , il lui jeta un regard , elle jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux , les yeux perdus dans le vague, il la trouvait si belle , ses yeux pétillé de vie, il se laissa aller à imaginer les lèvres veloutée lui murmurer les mots qui hantait son cœur. Bella le tira de ses pensées tandis qu'elle débarrassé , elle posa le tout dans l'évier et releva ses manches , Edward lui saisit le poignet :

« - qu'est qui t'arrives » s'étonna Bella

« - hors de question que je te laisse faire ça »

« - faire la vaisselle ne va pas me tuer tu sais »

« - je vais la faire , je suis tout de même chez moi »

« - ce que tu peux être obstiné » soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel

« - et c'est toi qui dis ça? » ricana Edward

La jeune fille le frappa vivement sur le bras , son ami fit la grimace mais lui retira le torchon des mains et le lança sur son épaule , il poussa Bella vers une chaise et lui sourit avec tendresse pour l'inciter à s'assoir, elle le fit sans rechigner , rabattit ses jambes sous elle et regarda celui qu'elle aimé s'activé , les contours parfait de son corps , la chaleur douce de son sourire et le dessin parfait de ses fesses , ce qu'elle aimerait se blottir contre ce corps , lui crié son amour , se perdre dans son regard pour toujours:

« - qu'est qu'on fait après » demanda t-elle pour chasser son trouble

« - je ne sais pas … il faut que je m'entraine pour un récital , ça te dirais de m'écouter »

« - tu connais déjà la réponse ... »

« - et puis il faudra qu'on fasse nos devoirs »

« - tu aurais pu éviter de me le rappeler »

« - arrête de ronchonner et suit moi »

Comme elle faisait mine de bouder , il la souleva de terre et la posa sur son épaule aussi simplement qu'il l'avait fait pour le torchon, elle battit des pieds , mais il ne la posa qu'une fois près du piano, elle se pelotonna dans le rocking-chair , le jeune homme s'éclipsa quelques secondes pour enfiler un pull et s'installa derrière le piano , il fit craquer ses doigts , une chose , il le savait parfaitement , que détester Bella . Ses doigts commencèrent à danser sur le clavier , à caresser les touches blanches et noires, une belle mélodie envahit la pièce, Bella ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par les notes, son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine, la musique cessa , elle rouvrit les yeux , les deux émeraudes d'Edward était fixé sur elle :

« -pourquoi , t'es tu arrêter ? »

« - je croyais que tu t'étais endormis »

« - cette musique est si délicieuse à entendre , je voulais m'en imprégner »

« - je ne le trouve pas tout à fait au point »

« - tu rigoles , personne ne joue mieux que toi »

« - pourtant je trouve que je pourrais faire mieux »

« - arrêtes, je suis sérieuse Edward , tu as de l'or au bout des doigts »

Il ne répondit rien , s'agenouilla près d'elle , lui prit les mains:

« -merci »

« - Edward... »

Il soupira et redressa , cherchant à fuir les yeux de velours de celle qu'il aimée :

« - allez , faut se mettre aux devoirs »

« - tu me déprimes... »

Elle se leva tout de même et retourna dans la chambre , elle passa un jean un top noir et enfin un pull violet aux manches légèrement évasé , elle passa son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le salon où il faisait leurs devoirs habituellement , une main s'abattit sur son épaule :

« - laisse moi porté ça tu veux ? »

« - je suis pas en sucre , tu sais »

« - ce n'est pas ça mais je ne voudrais pas que tu soit vouté »

Bella lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui coupa le souffle à son ami , elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambés, posa son sac sur la table , elle se tourna vers lui :

« - tu as un problème Cullen ? »

« - Moi non , mais toi ... » murmura t-il en se redressant , il s'élança vers elle , la bascula sur son épaule et l'entraina vers la piscine derrière la maison :

« - arrête ça tout de suite , Eddie »

« - rien que pour m'avoir appelé comme ça tu mérites d'être punis »

« - Bon très bien , Edward , repose moi s'il te plait »

« - tu m'as frappé »

« - tu as dit que je serais vouté »

« - bon très bien , nous sommes quitte et puis loin de moi l'idée que tu tombes malade »

Il la fit glisser contre son torse il se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre , les bras d'Edward , enserrant la taille de Bella :

« - il faudrait se mettre au travail »

« - oui .. il faut » répondit Bella troublé

Ils s'approchèrent de la table et se mirent au travail , Edward ne lâcha pas Bella tant qu'elle n'eut pas parfaitement compris son exercice de maths , au bout de deux heures , leurs ventre se mettant à se manifester , Edward s'empara du téléphone pour commander des pizzas. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé :

« - Tu veux quelques choses à boire ? » demanda Bella

« - prends ce que tu veux , je vais ramasser le courrier »

Il se dirigea vers la boite aux lettres , un petit tas attendez sagement d'être lu, la plupart était adressé à ses parents , la dernière lui était destiné , il fronça les sourcils et referma la porte derrière lui , posa les autres enveloppe sur la commode de l'entrée. Il déchira le papier et commença à parcourir le courrier , il poussa un cri de joie :

« - tout va bien ? » demanda Bella un peu inquiète

« - ça ne pourrais pas allé mieux ma puce »

Elle s'approcha de lui intriguée:

« - qu'est qui se passe ? »

« - tu te souviens il a deux mois je me suis absenté »

« - oui ? »

« - j'étais allé passé une audition à la Juilliard school »

« - tu ne m'en avais pas parlé » dit elle en essayant de caché son émotion

« - je voulais attendre la réponse , je suis reçu Bella , je vais allé à Juilliard » s'exclama t-il en lui tendant la lettre , elle la parcouru rapidement , son ventre se serra :

« _-il va partir à New york... »_

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son ami:

« - je suis si heureuse pour toi » dit elle enjoué en essayant de se convaincre

« - on va fêter ça , je t'invite ce soir on sort »

« - hors de question , c'est toi le roi de la soirée , c'est moi qui invites »

« - mais enfin... »

« -il n'y a pas de mais »

« - ce que tu peut être bornée »

« - je te le fais pas dire »

« - je dois appeler mes parents , tu auras toute la pizza pour toi »

« - je ne réagirai pas à tes basses provocation »

Il se retira dans le bureau de son père , Bella se précipita dans la salle de bain ferma la porte derrière elle , tourna le robinet pour laisser l'eau coulée et enfin laissa couler ses larmes :

« -_ Il va partir … je sais que c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu et je suis heureuse pour lui , mais qu'est que je vais faire sans lui? »_

On frappa à la porte , elle essuya ses larmes:

« - c'est occupé »

« - viens vite sinon plus de pizza »

« - j'arrive tout de suite »

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour effacer la rougeur de ses yeux et rejoignit le seul garçon qu'elle n'est jamais aimé:

« - ça va ? »

« - tout va bien , alors comment ont réagit Carlisle et Esmé? »

« - ils sont ravis »

Elle leva son verre de coca , invitant Edward à trinqué , elle sourit , décidant de ne jamais lui révéler combien ce départ pour une durée indéterminé la ferait souffrir.


	6. Chapter 6

_Je suis désolé que le chapitre soit court , j'espère qu'il vous plairas tout de même. Je suis absente jusque vendredi soir pour cause d'internat, donc ne vous étonnez pas que la suite se fasse un peu attendre._

Edward reposa son verre , Bella souriait , elle semblait heureuse et lui aussi l'était cependant il ne pouvait l'être complètement, bien sûr il rêver depuis toujours d'intégrer cette prestigieuse école , mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il pourrait profiter de plusieurs années , que d'ici là il aurait tout avoué à Bella mais à cet instant là il savait qu'il serait séparé très prochainement , la remise des diplômes ne tarderai plus et il devrait partir avant même la fin des vacances . Il n'avait pas le choix , il devrait faire sa déclaration avant de partir , avant d'être séparé d'elle par des milliers de kilomètres:

« - On va se promener ? »

« - avec plaisir » répondit la jeune fille

Edward alla s'habiller , un jean légèrement délavé sur les jambes et les fesses , en haut il enfila une chemise blanche et enfila par dessus son pull , il rejoint Bella dans l'entrée , elle avait déjà revêtu son manteau et coiffé ses cheveux , qui encadrait son visage de boucle délicate:

« - il fait froid dehors »

« -il fait toujours froid à Forks » soupira Edward

« - ça ne t'empêches pas d'oublier constamment de te couvrir assez chaudement »

« - heureusement tu es là pour veiller au grain » dit il en glissant un mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Bella , c'était si enivrant de sentir sa peau , ses cheveux sous ses doigts, Il passa son bras sur son épaule et l'entraina dehors , il faisait encore frais bien que ce soit quasiment le début de l'été , la remise des diplômes se rapprocher à grands pas. Bella avancé aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait , comme souvent Edward avait tendance à oublié qu'il était plus rapide qu'elle , elle savait déjà où il se rendait , arrivé dans la clairière qu'ils connaissait si bien , ils s'allongèrent sur le sol et contemplèrent le ciel , les lourds nuage qui couvrait le ciel mais qui ne présagé pas pour autant de la pluie :

« - Bella ? »

« - oui ?' » questionna celle ci tiré de ses pensées

« - tu voudrais allé au bal avec moi? »

« - je ne vais pas y aller »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - tu le sais , j'ai horreur de ça »

« - tu serais surprise de voir comme tu pourrais t'amuser »

« - Être la risée de tout lycée … ne dois pas être si drôle que ça »

« - la risée ? »

« - tu sais très bien que je suis une catastrophe quand il s'agit de marcher sans tomber alors danser »

« - Je serais là pour que ça n'arrive pas »

« - je n'irais pas Edward »

« - très bien , on en reparleras plus tard »

Bella se mordit les lèvres, elle détestait avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui , elle détestait penser que bientôt elle ne le verrait plus , elle sentit les larmes lui monté les yeux, elle se releva et prit une profonde respiration :

« - ça va ? » s'inquiéta Edward

« - oui , mais il faudrait peut être se décider à rentre, n'oublie pas on a quelques choses à fêter ce soir »

« - tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'invite? »

Bella fronça les sourcils , pris la main du garçon et l'entraina vers l'orée de la forêt , il lui ouvris la porte de la voiture :

« - où va t'ont alors ? »

« - Allons à Port Angeles, je te dirais le nom du resto une fois là bas »

« - a vos ordres m'dame »

Le voyage se passa assez vite , Bella , le visage appuyez contre la vitre embué était plongé dans ses pensées , elle ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de pensé , qu'Edward aurait du lui parler de cette audition , de Julliard bien plus tôt mais elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait dans l'intention de la faire souffrir , soudain la voiture s'arrêta :

« -pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

« - nous sommes à Port Angeles ma chère »

« - tu conduis trop vite »

« - tu me le dis à chaque fois »

« - et je vois que ça porte ses fruits... » soupira t-elle

« - bon , tu veux aller où ? »

« - allons y à pied , il y a un petit resto pas loin , tu m'en diras des nouvelles »

« - je te suis »

Edward lui tendis le bras , elle le saisit et l'entraina vers un restaurant discret mais dont le renommé n'était plus à faire , le jeune homme eut un geste de recul:

« - qu'est qui ya ? »

« - Bella … je ne peux pas »

« - tu ne peux pas quoi ? »

« - je peux pas te laisser m'inviter ici ? »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - ce n'est pas raisonnable »

« - Edward , ne t'occupe pas de ça , tu le mérites et ça me fais plaisir »

La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable , pas envie de lui dire que la somme qu'elle dépenserait ce soir , était à l'origine destiné à sa robe de bal où à son propre cadeau d'anniversaire. Il lui ouvrit la porte à contre cœur , ils s'installèrent à une table un peu en retrait. Quelques instants après la serveuse arriva avec la carte , Bella se retient de faire la grimace en découvrant que la serveuse n'était autre que Tanya , une des voisines de la famille Cullen , qui tout en étant plus modeste que celle d'Edward avait un compte en banque plus qu'enviable , que faisait donc cette fille à travailler ? Elle tendit la carte à Edward , lui faisant les yeux doux puis se tourna vers sa rivale avec une grimace :

« - Bonsoir Edward »

« - Oh Tanya , qu'elle surprise de te voir ici »

« - oui , je me doute , papa dit que je dois apprendre la valeur du travail et de l'argent »

« - Tu travailles ici depuis longtemps »

« - suffisamment pour m'assurer une des plus prestigieuse université , j'ai appris que tu allais à Julliard , félicitations »

Bella sentit une boule tombé dans son ventre tandis que Tanya posait sa main sur l'avant bras d'Edward et se penché pour lui faire la bise »

« - merci c'est très gentil »

« - nous aimerions commandez » interviens Bella avec toute la courtoisie dont elle était capable

« - bien sûr » répondit la blonde avec un sourire mécontent

Edward énuméra leurs plats, la serveuse reprit les cartes , et s'éclipsa. Le reste du repas Tanya continua à jouer de son charme auprès d'Edward sans que celui ci ne se rende compte de rien , Bella faisait semblant de rire , mais pour elle la soirée était un vrai calvaire , à la fin du repas Tanya arriva avec la note qu'elle tendit au jeune aux cheveux cuivrés , il la repoussa légèrement:

« - C'est Bella qui invite »

« - Vraiment ? » s'étonna méchamment la serveuse

« - Oui » rétorqua sèchement Bella

Elle signa le chèque et le lui tendit , Edward salua une dernière fois et rejoignit sa meilleure amie qui l'attendait près de la porte :

« - Elle est très gentille , tu ne trouves pas? »

« - Oui ….sûrement » grommela Bella

« - merci de m'avoir invité , c'est adorable »

« - Pas la peine de dire merci , tu le mérites plus que personne »

« - Tu es vraiment un ange »

Bella se sentit rougir et préféra ouvrir la porte pour qu'Edward ne s'en rendent pas compte , il pris place derrière le volant et ce n'est que tard le soir qu'il rentrèrent chez les Cullen. La journée du dimanche fut tranquille , ils la passèrent devant la télé , à discuter ou à jouer aux échecs bien que Bella sache parfaitement que son ami la laisser gagné. Le reste de la famille Cullen ne tarda pas à rentrer , Alice comme toujours se jeta littéralement au cou de Bella :

« - Tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué »

« - Merci Alice , c'était comment votre week end » demanda t-elle timidement aux parents de ses amis

« - A merveille , merci »

Carlisle se dirigea vers son fils pour le féliciter de son admission suivis de près par le reste de la famille , Edward manqua de tomber à la renverse quand ce fut le tour d'Emmett :

« - bon et bien , je vais vous laisser fêter ça en famille »

« - Reste Bella , nous serions ravis de t'avoir à notre table »

« - Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez »

« - tu ne nous déranges jamais , tu le sais »

« - Mes parents ... »

« - Je vais leur téléphoné , ils sont les bienvenus aussi »

« - Vous êtes sûr »

« - Évidemment »

A ces mots il se saisit de combiné , Charlie et Renée ne tardèrent pas à se joindre au petit groupe :

« - bravo jeune homme , Julliard , tes parents peuvent être fier » félicita Charlie

« - New york c'est tout de même loin » soupira Renée

« - A qui le dites vous » rajouta Esmé

Bella se tiens en retrait elle sentait qu'elle aurait du mal à ne pas craquer , à ne pas hurler qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte si loin , loin de sa famille , loin d'elle. Au milieu des bruits de discussion , son silence passa inaperçu , même Edward trop pris par les questions des autres n'y prêta pas attention.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce soir là Bella resta silencieuse dans la voiture de ses parents , sa mère lui souris :

« - Le jeune Cullen à une chance inestimable »

« - ce n'est pas de la chance, c'est son talent qui a enfin une chance d'être reconnu » ajouta sa mère

« - Carlisle à de quoi être fier »

« - Je ne sais pas comment fais Esmé pour rester si calme , New York est si grand et si loin »

« - j'espère qu'Edward ne feras pas de mauvaise rencontre »

« - Ne parle pas comme ça Charlie »

« - New York est une ville dangereuse »

Bella sentie sa gorge se nouer , elle n'avait pas penser à ça certes New York n'était pas un champ de mine mais il suffisait d'une mauvaise rencontre , une mauvaise rencontre qui avait plus de chance de se produire que dans la petite bourgade de Forks , le week-end avait était plus pénible que prévu , cette nouvelle avait ébranlé cet équilibre qu'était sa vie et la rencontre avec Tanya n'avait rien arrangé. Quand son père gara la voiture , elle monta directement dans sa chambre et ne prie même pas la peine de se déshabiller , elle jeta ses chaussures dans un coin , se glissa sous la couette et serra contre elle l'oreiller , le sommeil la gagna rapidement épuisé d'avoir retenu son chagrin. Le lendemain quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle avait la tête lourde et malgré le soleil dehors elle avait froid , elle prit une douche pensant que ça irait mieux après mais ça ne changeas rien , ses parents étaient déjà partis pour leur travail respectif et elle se retrouver seule , elle revêtit un jean et un pull , attendant patiemment qu'Edward vienne la cherché , au bout de quelques minutes on frappa à la porte , Bella se dirigea lourdement vers celle ci :

« - bonjour » s'exclama t-elle enjoué

« - Bonjour ma belle »

« - Tu vas bien? » demanda la jeune fille

« - Oui... » répondit il en pénétrant dans la maison , il fit la bise à son amie puis la regarda inquiet :

« - tu vas bien ? »

« - très bien merci.. » mentit elle

« - tu es si pâle »

« - j'ai toujours était pâle … de quoi faire de la concurrence à un vampire »

« - Oui c'est vrai , tu me le promets tout va bien »

« - Promis » jura t-elle en croisant ses doigts dans son dos

« - bon et bien on y va alors »

Bella suivit Edward de près , elle se sentais vraiment mal mais elle ne supportait pas quand Edward s'inquiéter pour elle , elle espérer que ce malaise s'atténuerait dans la journée , il lui ouvris la portière avec grâce:

« - merci »

Il prit place derrière le volant :

« - Bella »

« - Oui ? »

« - j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas »

« - A quel propos ? »

« - de ne pas t'avoir dit que je tenté ma chance pour Julliard »

« - bien sûr que non , je sais que tu en rêves depuis toujours »

« - Merci »

Bella appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche , elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et fut réveiller par l'arrêt de la voiture :

« - et bien c'est parti , on se dit à tout à l'heure » lança Bella en se dirigeant vers sa salle de cours

« - Oui à tout à l'heure » murmura Edward soucieux , il sentait que son amie lui mentait et il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Bella eut du mal à se concentrer sur la voix du professeur qui se répercuté dans son crâne , parcouru de frissons , elle se pelotonna dans son pull. En se dirigeant vers son cours suivant elle tomba nez à nez avec Mike Newton :

« - ça n'a pas l'air d'aller , Bella ? »

« - tout va très bien »

« - Je ne te crois pas … est ce que Cullen? »

Bella n'attendit pas la suite , sa main se leva , prête à frapper , mais Mike prit son poignet :

« - Bella ...quoi que tu crois , Cullen ne te mérite pas »

« - Mike … je vais être en retard à mon cours suivant »

« - fais attention à toi » murmura Mike en la lâchant

Bella poursuivit sa route , ces paroles l'avait beaucoup plus touché qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu , elle s'adossa à un mur et repris son souffle , ce cours là fut d'autant plus pénible car elle ne savait pas quoi pensé , peut être que Mike avait raison , peut être qu'elle n'était qu'une amie , ou une sœur aux yeux d'Edward, peut être ne se rendait il pas compte à qu'elle était une femme elle aussi , qu'elle cachait trop bien ses véritables sentiments.

La sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner retentit enfin, elle n'éprouvait pas du tout la moindre envie de manger , mais elle savait que son ami s'inquièterait pour elle , elle bascula son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la cafétéria . Edward qui lui aussi sortait de salle de cours ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir appuyé contre un mur , il fronça les sourcils et leva la main pour lui faire signe:

« - Bella »

Celle ci releva la tête et esquissa un sourire , elle alla à sa rencontre, la tête lui tournait , sa vue se brouilla et ses jambes la lâchèrent :

« - Bella » cria Edward en se précipitant vers elle , il la rattrapa de justesse, un bras autour de la taille de son amie , l'autre sur son visage:

« - Bella ...Bella » répéta t-il inquiet

Elle ouvrit les yeux :

« - Edward... »

« - Je te ramène chez toi »

« - Pas question » dit elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ami , mais ses jambes flageolèrent de nouveau, Edward la prit d dans ses bras:

« - c'était pas une question »

« - mais .. »

« - Il n'y a pas de mais » répondit il fermement , ses yeux verts c'était durcit , il passa la main derrière les genoux de Bella , elle se serra contre lui. Edward s'éloigner déjà à grands pas , il la déposa avec douceur dans sa voiture :

« - je reviens , ne bouge pas » dit il de nouveau avec autorité

Il disparut en direction du secrétariat , il n'eut aucun mal à avoir la permission de s'absenter ça faisait parti du charme magnétique du jeune homme , il pressa le pas , trop inquiet pour laisser Bella seule , il s'assit derrière le volant et se dirigea vers sa propre maison , il remarqua que Bella avait fermé les yeux , il se gara devant la maison des Cullen , il souleva la jeune fille et l'allongea sur son lit , il passa sa main sur son front , elle était brulante , il soupira et descendit au salon pour téléphoner :

« - Bonjour , Docteur Cullen »

« - Papa, c'est Edward »

« - Edward , il y a un problème ? »

« - J'aimerais que tu passes à la maison si tu peux »

« - Tu es malade ? » s'inquiéta son père

« - Ce n'est pas moi papa... c'est Bella »

« - Elle est à la maison ? » s'étonna le Docteur Cullen

« - je t'expliquerai tout ça »

« - je fais le plus vite possible , elle a de la fièvre ? »

« - Je pense que oui »

« - en m'attendant surveille qu'elle s'hydrate bien »

« - merci papa »

« - je t'en prie mon fils »

Il raccrocha et retourna dans sa chambre fermant la porte avec précaution:

« - Edward »

« - Excuse moi , je t'ai réveillé »

« - non je t'attendais »

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la main brulante de Bella:

« - Bella ...pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu te sentais mal ? »

Bella détourna les yeux, Edward prit le menton de son ami entre ses doigts :

« - Bella ...explique moi »

« - Edward ...excuse moi »

« - Je ne te demande pas d'être désolée »

« - je supporte pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi »

« - Si je m'inquiète pour toi … c'est que je tiens à toi , s'il te plait ne fais plus ça , tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi »

« - il faut que je rentres chez moi » dit elle en se relevant

« - tu ne bougeras pas d'ici , tant que mon père ne t'auras pas ausculté » répondit il en la recouchant

En bas la porte claqua :

« - Ça doit être mon père , maintenant tu restes allongé, d'accord »

« - j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le choix »

« - exactement »

Il descendit l'escalier et salua son père:

« - merci d'être venu papa »

« - c'est mon devoir »

« - Bella n'en fait vraiment qu'a sa tête , elle aurait du me dire qu'elle se sentait mal »

« - elle n'a pas voulu t'inquiéter , la connaissant »

« - J'aimerais tellement qu'elle fasse plus attention à elle »

« - Bella est comme son père , elle pense aux autres avant elle même »

Le père d'Edward retroussa ses manches et se lava les mains , il ramassa sa trousse et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils:

« - attends moi là »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de la malade :

« - Monsieur Cullen »

« - Bonjour Bella »

« - Edward n'aurait pas du vous dérangez pour si peu »

« - Au contraire , je te connais Bella et je sais que tant qu'Edward aurait été dans le coin tu aurais caché ton état »

« - tout ce que je vous dirait … resteras entre nous »

« - je suis tenu au secret professionnel »

« - Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas dit qu'il allait passé une audition pour Julliard »

« - Il voulait être sûre d'être reçu avant de t'en parler »

« - il va tellement me manquer.... »

« - Bella... »

« - Je sais que c'est son rêve.. je finirais par m'y faire » soupira t-elle

Carlisle sourit à Bella :

« - je vais t'ausculter »

« - je suis sûre que c'est trois fois rien »

« - je crois que c'est à moi d'en juger »

Il prit la tension , écouta les battements de son cœur et palpa sa gorge

« - tu as attrapé une bonne grippe »

« - je vais devoir resté à la maison? »

« - tu as besoin de repos , je vais demander à Edward de te ramener chez toi et d'aller te chercher des médicaments »

« - je ne voudrais pas déranger »

« - tu sais bien que tu ne déranges jamais , il le ferait pour n'importe qui de notre famille »

Carlisle retrouva son fils dans le salon entrain de faire les cent pas :

« - alors ? »

« - une bonne grippe , tu veux bien la ramener chez elle et passer prendre ceci à la pharmacie » demanda le chef de la famille Cullen en lui tendant une ordonnance:

« - Bien sûr »

« - je dois retourner à l'hôpital, à ce soir »

« - à ce soir papa »

Edward s'assit sur le canapé , il était fou d'inquiétude en réalité , il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir plus insister le matin même , il attrapa une photo de leurs deux familles , il caressa le visage de Bella:

« - comment pourrais je ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi une fois que je serais à Julliard ... , tu es si fragile ... » pensa t-il

Il se recomposa un visage calme et rejoint Bella dans sa chambre :

« - je te ramène chez toi »

« - tu n'es obligé tu sais ... »

« - tu tiens pas debout … si je te laisse partir comme ça … je ne serais pas tranquille »

Il la souleva sans difficulté , les bras de Bella se nouèrent autour de sa nuque :

« - que ferais je sans toi » plaisanta la jeune fille

« - tu serais surement dans un mauvais état , vu comment tu t'occupes de toi »

Il claqua la portière et ils furent rapidement devant la maison des Swan , il déposa Bella dans sa chambre , c'était le moment idéal de lui avouer son amour, il s'assit sur le lit , tournant le dos à la jeune fille

« - Bella je dois t'avouer quelques choses , je ne sais pas comment te dire ça , je sais que tu ne ressent surement pas la même chose , depuis longtemps , je ressent bien plus que de l'amitié pour toi , je t'aime … je n'ai jamais quelqu'un comme toi »

Il resta silencieux, attendant la réponse de Bella , celle ci se faisant attendre , il tourna la tête vers elle , elle dormait à point fermer:

« - dors bien mon ange » murmura t-il , il venait de trouver le courage d'avouer ses plus précieux sentiments , malheureusement il paraissait évident qu'elle n'avait rien entendu :

« - ça doit être le destin , peut être qu'elle ne doit pas l'apprendre, peut être que nous sommes destinés à resté amis »


	8. Chapter 8

_Désolé ce chapitre est court , mais j'espère qu'il vous plairas , merci à vous de me lire , chacune de vos reviews me fais extrêmement plaisir. _

En revenant de la pharmacie , Edward croisa Charlie , celui ci semblait inquiet:

« - Chef Swan » interpella le jeune homme

Charlie se tourna vers lui :

« - Où est Bella ? »

« - Elle se repose dans sa chambre … j'étais allé chercher ses médicaments »

« - Merci Edward … comment va t-elle »

« - Elle m'a fait une grosse frayeur au lycée mais d'après mon père elle devrait vite se remettre »

« - Oui c'est ce qu'il m'a dit au téléphone »

« - Je vais vous laissez vous occupez d'elle »

« - ne t'inquiète pas tant , tu sais bien qu'elle est plus solide qu'elle en a l'air »

« - Pourtant elle à l'air si fragile »

« - N'hésite pas à venir la voir , je sais que ça lui feras plaisir »

« - je n'y manquerais pas »

Il tendit la poche de la pharmacie au chef de la police et repris le volant de sa volvo , arrivé chez lui , il gara sa voiture , pénétra dans le salon , Alice accouru vers lui :

« - Eddie , Eddie »

« - Ali, je t'ai déjà demandé de plus m'appeler comme ça »

« - Excuse moi , papa m'a dit que Bella était malade »

« - Oui , j'ai du la ramener elle a faillit tourner de l'œil »

« - J'espère que tu lui a remonté les bretelles » marmonna Emmett

« - Et en quel honneur » questionna Alice les mains sur les hanches

« - Allons tu connais Bella , je parie qu'elle a fait comme si tout allez bien » la calma Jasper

« - J'aurais du le voir ... » murmura Edward

« - ne te culpabilise donc pas autant ... tu sais très bien qu'elle détesterait ça » ajouta Rosalie qui venait d'arriver

« - Elle va vite aller mieux »

« - Je sais maman, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en faire »

« - Je ne te savais pas si sensible » taquina Emmett en assenant une grande tape dans le dos de son frère

Il monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit , il ne rester qu'une semaine avant la remise des diplômes et donc le bal , il aurait tellement voulu y allé avec elle:

« - quand je pense que je t'ai tout avoué … et que tu n'as rien entendu , finalement cela vaut peut être mieux , je ne supporterais pas de perdre notre amitié »

Il attrapa une photo d'eux deux sur sa table de chevet , caressant le verre du pouce :

« - je suis désolé ma belle , désolé de devoir partir si loin de toi »

Il reposa le cadre et s'approcha de son mur de CD il les parcouru du doigt, il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur un des CD préféré de Bella , Clair de Lune de Debussy puis il s'approcha de son bureau , saisit une feuille traversée de portées vierges et un crayon , il mina une note de la main , puis une autre , fermant les yeux quelques instant , il écrivit les notes sur la portée , peu à peu une mélodie s'étala sur la feuille , Esmé frappa à la porte et déposa un plateau sur son bureau , trop habitué à ce que son fils oubli tout autour de lui quand il composé , la lune était déjà haut dans le ciel , il passa l'un de ses mains sur son visage et alla se coucher. Le lendemain Edward se rendit seul au lycée , il recueillit les notes pour son amie et alla la rejoindre , il frappa avec douceur sur la porte:

« - entre » répondit la voix rauque de Bella

« - Comment tu te sent aujourd'hui ? »

« - Bien mieux ... »

« - Tu me dis la vérité , n'est ce pas ? »

« - oui , ne t'en fais pas »

« - bien sur que si … tu as faillit tourner de l'œil … je ne serais pas toujours là pour veiller sur toi » s'énerva à moitié Edward

« - je le sais » rétorqua sèchement celle ci entrainant une quinte de toux

Edward s'assit dans le rocking-chair près du lit de son amie et lui prit la main , elle la retira vivement :

« - excuse moi , je ne voulais pas m'emporter , mais il faut que tu apprenne à t'occuper de toi, comment tu vas faire quand je serais à New york »

« - tu n'as pas à te soucier de ça »

Il préféras ne pas insister , il baissa les yeux :

« - Bella , je sais que tu as déjà répondu à cette question … mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes au bal avec moi »

Bella soupira , elle avait dépensé la quasi totalité de ce qu'elle avait économisé pour l'occasion , sous le coup de la colère et de la tristesse , elle brûlait d'envie de danser avec lui:

« - Je n'ai pas de robe »

« - si tu me laisser.... »

« - pas question … Edward , je te l'interdis » coupa t-elle les yeux allumer par la colère

« - Bella...pourquoi es tu si têtue ? »

« - Ce n'est pas ton argent qui m'intéresse , , tu comprends ? »

« - Je le sais et c'est pour ça que nous sommes amis »

« - Danser devant ….tout le monde »

« - Ce sera comme un au revoir avant New York »

« - Un au revoir …. » murmura Bella profondément meurtri par les paroles de son ami

« - Je veux un au revoir digne de toi »

« - Seulement si tu me promets qu'on ne sera pas le centre de l'attention »

« - je ferais de mon mieux »

« - Je viendrais avec toi » répondit elle

« - tu verras , tu ne le regretteras pas »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front :

« - tu es encore fiévreuse »

« - Oui , mais je vais mieux »

« - J'en suis content »

« - heureusement plus de devoirs maintenant »

« - oui , dire qu'il y a à peine deux jours les professeurs nous en donné encore des tonnes »

« - faut croire qu'ils ont décidés d'être sympa » soupira Bella en étouffant un bâillement

« - Je vais te laisser , tu as besoin de repos »

« -Je ne suis pas fatiguée » les yeux mis clos

Edward esquissa un sourire, borda la jeune fille , il ferma la fenêtre :

« - Tes yeux se ferment tout seuls » la taquina t-il

« - Non ... »

Les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent complètement et sa respiration s'apaisa , il caressa doucement la joue de Bella , ferma la porte avec prudence et remonta dans sa voiture :

« - rétablis toi vite ma puce »

Renée et Charlie ne tardèrent pas à renter , ils firent en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit , ne voulant pas réveiller Bella , ils mangèrent en silence et regardèrent un match de football américain , quand ils montèrent se coucher , Charlie entrouvrit la porte de sa fille , elle semblait dormir tranquillement , ils décidèrent d'aller dormir à leurs tours , dans la nuit , un hurlement déchirant suivit de sanglot réveille les Swan, Charlie bondit hors de son lit , une batte à la main , il se glissa dans la chambre de sa fille suivit de près par sa femme , il la découvrit les genoux replié sous son menton , des larmes ruisseler sur ses joues , Charlie lâcha aussitôt son arme improviser , Renée prit Bella dans ses bras:

« - qu'est qui y a ? »

« -quel .. affreux cauchemars » articula t-elle entre deux sanglots

« - Calme toi ma chérie , tout va bien maintenant »

« - Maman … Papa , ne me laisser pas ...je vous en prie »

« - Pourquoi te laisserait on , tu vas encore devoir supporté ton vieux père » essaya de la rassurer Charlie en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main , elle fit un timide sourire et serra ses parents dans ses bras :

« - Je vous aime ... »


	9. Chapter 9

Deux jours après Bella qui venait de retourner au lycée , rentra chez elle , elle arrivait tant bien que mal à cacher à Edward combien elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte et d'un autre côté elle culpabiliser , elle aurait du être heureuse et se réjouir sincèrement que celui pour qui elle aurait tout donné réalise son rêve , elle savait combien Edward était talentueux , qu'il n'y avait pas de mélodie plus merveilleuse que celle qui passait sous ses doigts. Elle repensa au bal qui avait lieu le lendemain au soir , succédant à une remise des diplômes des plus gênante pour elle , car il n'y avait pas de doute , Bella finirait surement les quatre fers en l'air devant la totalité des terminales , elle poussa un soupir et monta dans sa chambre , elle ouvrit une énième fois sa penderie où trônait sa robe de bal , trouvé dans la penderie de sa mère et fit la grimace en découvrant une nouvelle fois les escarpins qu'Alice voulait à tout prix qu'elle porte , mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence , il fallait bien ça pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une lilliputienne aux côtés d'Edward. Elle se laissa tomber dans le rocking-chair et attrapa l'écharpe qu'elle avait décidé d'offrir à Edward le jour de son départ , elle savait que les hivers était froids à New-York aussi , elle avait décidé de ne rien faire qui pourrait l'empêcher de partir et pour qu'il parte l'esprit tranquille, elle agrippa les aiguilles et les mailles se succédèrent , enfin elle arriva au bout de son œuvre , elle entendit les pas de son père en bas , elle dévala les escaliers et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

« - que me vaux cette démonstration d'affection ? »

« - je n'ai pas le droit de faire la bise à mon papounet »

« - tu n'as fais de bêtise , j'espère »

« - tu pourrais mettre le Shérif de côté de temps en temps»

« - tu n'as oublié que nous allons chez les blacks ce soir? »

« - non ne t'en fais pas , d'ailleurs si tu veux bien me laisser accéder à la cuisine , je vais aller cuisiner un gâteau , un des préférés de Billy , même si ça ne vaux pas le poisson de Monsieur Clearwater »

« - C'est pas encore ce soir que je ferais attention à mon cholestérol »

« - Pauvre Charlie » ajouta Renée en pénétrant dans le salon

« - Personne pour avoir pitié de moi »

« - Allez ma chérie va cuisiner , pas la peine d'entendre ton père se lamenter »

« - je suis un mari et un père bafoué »

« - et si mon cher mari allé se changer , il ne compte tout de même pas allé chez nos amis , comme ça »

« - je suis persécuté » s'exclama Charlie en gravissant les marches menant à sa chambre

Renée et sa fille éclatèrent de rire , puis elle se décida enfin à aller dans la cuisine, mélangeant les ingrédients avec soin , elle remplit le moule et le glissa dans le four. Pendant la cuisson , elle alla se doucher et mis des vêtements propre :

« - les filles , dépêchez vous , on va être en retard » hurla Charlie de l'entrée

« -on arrive ! » répondirent elles en chœur

Charlie ouvrit la porte à sa femme et s'assit derrière le volant :

« - en route »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la réserve, Billy et Jacob les attendaient sur le perron de leurs maison, le visage de Jacob s'éclaira quand il vit apparaître Bella , il se précipita pour lui tenir la porte :

« - bonsoir Bella »

« - Bonsoir Jacob, tu as l'air en forme »

« - Oui , passe moi donc ce que tu as dans les bras »

« - non , ça va aller »

« - Oh mais c'est un gâteau , Billy va être ravis »

« - comme si tu n'allais pas en manger toi non plus »

« - je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde »

« - tu es trop gentil »

« - non , mais personne ne peut résister à tes talents de cuisinière »

« - merci Jake »

« - J'ai appris que Cullen allé bientôt partir , tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« - oui , très bien merci de ta sollicitude »

« - en tout cas n'hésite pas si tu as un problème »

« - merci , nos parents nous attendent , on devrait y aller »

« - T'as raison , tu aurais vu Billy , il était impatient de vous voir »

« - Pareil pour Charlie »

Ils rejoignirent leurs parents respectif dans le salon de la petite maison des Blacks , où se tenait non seulement leurs deux familles mais aussi les Clearwater , ce qui faisait beaucoup pour la petite bicoque . Le repas essentiellement constitué de pâtes Bolognaises , de poisson maison de Harry Clearwater et bien sûr de bière , les hommes allèrent devant la télé , un match important qu'ils ne voulait pas raté , Leah Clearwater une très belle fille , demanda la permission à sa mère d'aller voir son petit ami Sam ( note de l'auteur: Il n'y pas de Loup donc pas d'imprégnation , donc par conséquent Leah est toujours avec Sam) laissant ainsi les deux femmes parler des dernières bêtises de leurs maris :

« - tu viens on va faire un tour » demanda Jacob

« - d'accord , attends je prends ma veste »

Elle l'enfila car le vent c'était levé dehors, ils se dirigèrent vers la plage :

« - alors , demain c'est la remise des diplômes , tes parents doivent être fiers de toi »

« - Je l'espère »

« - tu es une fille géniale Bella , mais tu as trop tendance à te sous estimer »

« - Je croirais entendre Edward »

« - Alors … pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui »

« - C'est une première »

« - Que veux tu , on ne peut pas toujours être en désaccord , surtout quand il s'agit de toi »

murmura t-il , Bella se sentit rougir , elle savait que Jacob était plus ou moins attiré par elle , et elle ne voulait surtout pas le blesser pour elle Jacob était un bon ami , il était toujours là pour elle , bien qu'Edward et lui s'en tiennent au stricte minimum en matière de courtoisie , il n'était pas les derniers à s'entendre quand il s'agissait de sa propre sécurité , elle s'échappa de cette étreinte:

« - Bella ... »

« - Jacob , je ne peux pas »

« - Edward ne te mérite pas »

« - Ne dis pas ça , tu ne sais rien de lui »

« - Je sais au moins qu'il joue avec toi , il ne te voit que comme une sœur et se fiche de te faire souffrir »

« - Jake ! » s'énerva la jeune fille , elle tourna les talons reprenant le chemin de la demeure familiale des Blacks , des larmes coulait sur ses joues , il attrapa son poignet:

« - excuse moi , c'était stupide et méchant , je devrais me faire à l'idée que tu l'aimes , mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres »

Elle se blottit contre le torse de l'indien :

« - je ne veux pas qu'il parte …. » marmonna t-elle la voix entrecoupé de sanglots

« - je sais … » essaya de la rassurer le jeune garçon en caressant ses cheveux

« - j'ai tant besoin de lui ... »

« - ce n'est sans doute pas grand chose mais tu sais que tu pourras toujours compté sur moi »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux , rempli de reconnaissance , Jacob était le seul à connaître son amour pour Edward , et elle savait que jamais il ne la trahirais mais de temps en temps il laissait son amertume envers celui ci , lui faire dire des choses très cruelles. Ils s'assirent sur un bout de bois , contemplant les étoiles :

« - Que vas tu faire après le lycée? » demanda Jacob

« - j'ai déjà reçu des réponses positive de plusieurs facs mais je pense que je devrais me contenté de celle de Seattle , je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux faire de ma vie et toi Jacob ? »

« - Mécanicien , ça me plairait bien , et un jour peut être je pourrais avoir mon propre garage »

« - Je serais sans doute l'une de tes premières clientes »

« - Avec ce qui te sert de voiture , je veux bien te croire » ricana t-il ce qui lui valu une petite baffe de la part de Bella

« - tu sais si tu voulais bien accepter ma vieille Golf »

« - Hors de question , je vous dois déjà celle ci »

« - tu ne nous doit rien »

« - bien sûr que si »

« - mais non »

« - pourquoi dois tu toujours me contredire ? »

« - je ne sais pas , juste pour te voir en colère peut être , tu es si drôle quand tu t'y mets »

« - tu as de la chance d'être grand »

« - Ouh , je tremble de peur... »

« - tu devrais , il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort »

« - laisse moi rire , petite »

« - les jeunes de nos jours , plus de respect pour leurs ainés »

« - Oui c'est vrai , mamie »

« - Jake! »

« - Désolé » dit il en manquant de s'étrangler

« - Bon et bien puisque c'est comme ça , tu n'auras pas de gâteau »

« - Il doit pas en rester grand chose »

« - et bien c'est tant pis pour toi »

« - très bien , très bien , je m'excuse »

« - il en faut plus pour m'amadouer , jeune homme »

« - je renonce , tu es trop forte pour moi »

Ils retournèrent dans le salon surpeuplé ou en effet il ne resté pas beaucoup de gâteau , Jacob sauta sur l'occasion et engloutit la dernière part :

« - bon et bien il est temps de rentré » soupira Charlie en s'étirant

« - Monsieur le Shérif à bien besoin de sommeil » le taquina sa femme

« - Madame Swan , ne dites pas ça ici voyons » rouspéta Charlie , en embrassant Renée

« - Oh pardon , il ne fallait pas le dire ? »

« - Il faut pas que Bella veille trop tard »

« - Hé , ne me mêlez pas à vos querelles d'amoureux »

La vieille maison résonna de rires et puis peu à peu se vida . Renée s'assoupit sur le siège avant :

« - Bella ….tu as refait ce cauchemars ? »

« - non papa et je préfère , la seule idée de pouvoir vous perdre me brise le cœur »

« - Ce n'est qu'un méchant cauchemars , tu me le dirais si tu avais des problèmes ? »

« - Bien sûr papa »

« - Tu sais , je suis ton père , je suis peut être le Shérif mais tu peux tout me dire »

« - Je le sais ... »

« - On serra toujours là pour veiller sur toi , ta mère et moi »

« - Ce rêve était tellement terrifiant »

« - Tu n'as pas à t'en faire , nous ne sommes pas près de laisser notre petite fille , seule »

« - Papa... »

Il se gara devant chez eux et réveilla en douceur sa femme , Bella était déjà dans sa chambre mais elle ne trouva pas le sommeil trop angoissé par la cérémonie du lendemain. Ce fut le soleil qui la réveilla , elle se frotta les yeux puis s'étira :

« - Bella ? Bella , tu es réveillé ? »

« - Oui , maman »

« - Dépêche toi , je dois vérifier que ta tenue n'a pas besoin de retouche »

« - Il serait temps de t'en soucier » taquina Charlie

« - Je n'y peut rien si ta fille tiens de toi »

Bella descendit les marches et enfila à contre cœur sa tenue de diplômé , sa mère la fit tourner sur elle même :

« - Ca me semble parfait »

« - Elle est parfaite , comme sa mère »

« - Oh Charlie »

« - Je peux l'enlever maman »

« - Oui , je ne voudrais pas que tu la tâches »

Le repas se passa en silence , Bella était de plus en plus inquiète de savoir à quel point elle se ridiculiserait. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tous monter dans la voiture en direction du lycée , Charlie avait même pour l'occasion ressorti son vieux caméscope au grand dam de sa fille. La cour du lycée était bondé , et une grande estrade en occupé la plus grande partie , Bella enfila sa tenue et rejoignit la fille des terminales , elle croisa Alice qui même dans cette tenue était d'une élégance à toute épreuve , tout comme Rosalie dont la beauté n'était pas terni , son regard parcouru le par terre de parents et découvrit Carlisle et Esmé , eux aussi avait amené leurs caméra :

« - Bella , enfin je te trouve » appela la voix d'Edward

« - tu es superbe , je suis la seule à être ridicule dans cette tenue »

« - mais non tu es parfaite , ça ne va pas tarder à commencé »

« - malheureusement » soupira la jeune fille

« - ne soit pas si pessimiste , tout va bien se passer , j'en suis sûre »

« - facile à dire quand on est un Cullen »

Edward allait répondre quand le directeur tapota sur le micro , pour ramener le calme.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci à toutes celles qui me reviews , j'essaye de vous répondre à chaque fois que c'est possible , merci pour votre soutien et votre fidélité , sans vous j'aurais arrêter depuis longtemps , j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews et vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça me touche , n'hésitez pas à continuez , si vous avez des critiques ( constructives ) n'hésitez pas non plus , bisous à toutes. _

Tout les visages se tournèrent vers le pupitre où se tenait le directeur , il s'éclaircit la gorge :

« - merci à tous d'être venu si nombreux pour assister à la remise des diplômes , cette année nous avons la joie de friser la réussite totale aux examens , et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le major de la promotion n'est autre qu'Edward Cullen , le plus jeune fils du docteur Carlisle Cullen et de sa charmante épouse, qu'ils ont eu la bonté d'adopter comme tout leurs autres enfants »

La foule accueillis ses paroles par un tonnerre d'applaudissement , Edward esquissa un sourire quand il vit sa mère rougir , il tapota l'épaule de Bella pour l'encourager :

« - Je vais donc demander à notre major de promotion de monter sur scène pour nous dire quelques mots »

Edward regarda Bella dans les yeux , un peu angoissé par le fait de parler devant tout le monde , elle lui fit un magnifique sourire , un sourire pour Edward , un sourire plein d'amour , Alice regardé la scène amusé. Edward se déplaça jusqu'à la scène et gravit les marches avec souplesse sous les applaudissement de la communauté de la ville de Forks, puis ce fut des sifflements d'encouragements qui se firent entendre , d'une part Emmett , Jasper et Rosalie et parmis les étudiants Bella et Alice , ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés , il serra la main du directeur et saisit son diplôme , il le tendit vers la foule sous une nouvelle salve d'encouragements , il s'approcha du pupitre , caressa le bois de ses doigts fins , toutes les jeunes filles avait le regard braqué sur lui en particulier Tanya qui était là elle aussi, ses yeux ne quitter pas Edward , un regard allumé par le désir attisa la jalousie de Bella .La voix d'edward la ramena à des sentiments plus doux et de nouveau ses yeux se portèrent sur lui , sur ses lèvres délicates , sur ses ses iris d'émeraudes si douces , son cœur battait à tout rompre :

« - bonjour à tous , je suis si heureux de vous voir tous là , tout d'abord je voudrais remercier ma famille , qui on fait de ma vie ce quelle est , je voudrais aussi remercier , celle sans qui je ne serais pas celui que je suis , j'espère qu'elle se reconnaitra car je sais qu'elle serait trop gêner si je vous disait de qui il s'agit. Ensuite je voudrais félicité vous tous qui avez obtenu votre diplôme , nous avons traversé pas mal de choses ensemble et je sais que je repenserais sans doute à ces années avec nostalgie , à la cafétéria où on finit par se faire à cette cuisine si particulière, aux heures de colle que nous avons récolté . Je vous souhaite à tous beaucoup de réussite que ce soit dans vos études ou dans votre vie future, merci et à ce soir »

Edward quitta la scène avec un petit signe de main , le silence fut long à revenir mais enfin le directeur commença à énumérer le noms des reçu , Bella sentait peu à peu son ventre se noué au fur et mesure que l'on s'approcher des « s » , elle se tordait les mains , dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, le nom de Jessica Stanley ne fit rien pour améliorer son état , elle jeta un œil sur ses parents , Charlie se tenait près avec sa caméra et Renée essayait sans doute de lui envoyer des ondes positives mais visiblement ça n'avait d'effet que sur ceux qui y croyait, enfin elle entendit son nom, elle respira profondément et se dirigea vers les marches , elle s'encourager pour ne pas trébucher alors que tout les yeux étaient braqué sur elle , la dernière marche enfin , elle se dirigea vers le directeur , il lui tendit son diplôme :

« - Félicitations Mademoiselle Swan »

« - merci »

Elle jeta un regard à la foule sous elle , son père caché derrière son objectif , sa mère le mouchoir à la main et enfin Edward élégant et rassurant , il la regardait dans les yeux , elle tourna la tête pour se concentrer sur les escaliers mais aussi pour cacher son trouble , enfin elle fut sur la terre ferme , elle félicita Angela , une volée de toque masqua le ciel, puis peu à peu tous regagnèrent leur domicile, Charlie n'en finissé pas de féliciter sa fille et de son côté Edward subissait les boutades d'Emmett.

Ça faisait à peine quelques minutes que la famille Swan étaient rentrés quand on sonna à la porte :

« - Bella tu veux bien allé ouvrir »

« - oui , papa »

Bella dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte , elle découvrit Alice et Rosalie , les bras chargés de tout un tas de choses qui n'augurait rien de bon aux yeux de Bella , Alice poussa la jeune fille dans le couloir elle salua les parents de celle ci , puis referma la porte de la chambre derrière elles :

« - A nous trois , ma chère »

« - je suis désolée Bella , mais ce soir il faut que tout soit parfait »

« - on peut savoir pourquoi ? »

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire , Alice empoigna Bella et Rosalie tira une chaise , dès que Bella fut assise ce fut un véritable ballet de bigoudis , de pinces , de pinceau , de tissu et de fleurs , pour une fois Bella était heureuse d'être ainsi traiter car elle voulait être digne d'Edward et de cette soirée qui comme il l'avait dit était un avant goût d'au revoir , il était presque l'heure quand Alice lui mit la main sur les yeux tandis que Rosalie tirait le grand miroir devant elles , Alice retira sa main et Bella ne pu s'empêcher de se dévisagé , elle était méconnaissable , la robe de sa mère , une longue robe vert émeraude qui devant s'arrêter au niveau de ses chevilles et derrière formé une sorte de petite traine , noué au niveau de la nuque ses épaules était nues et sa poitrine rehaussé par un léger décolleté, les escarpins étaient étonnamment confortable , son regard se posa sur son visage , ses yeux soulignés par un trait de crayon , sa bouche rouge et sensuelle , ses cheveux torsadés remontés en queue haute , piquées de fleurs blanche :

« - Edward ne va pas en revenir »murmura Alice satisfaite

« - Nous allons te laissez , mais je compte sur toi pour le mettre à tes pieds » chuchota Rosalie

« - je me demande ce qu'elles ont derrière la tête » murmura Bella pour elle même

Les filles avait laissé trainé une étole en soie vert amande Bella la passa sur ses épaules quand on frappa à la porte :

« - Bella , mon ange tu es magnifique » s'écria Renée en pénétrant dans la chambre un coffret à la main

« - Remercie le ciel , si je ne reviens pas avec une cheville foulée , maman »soupira sa fille

« - Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour ça , je voulais te donner quelques choses »

« - Maman.... »

Renée ferma la porte derrière elle et ouvrit le coffret , il y avait dedans un magnifique collier de perle et les boucles d'oreilles assorti:

« - maman , c'est magnifique , je ne peux pas accepter »

« - c'était à ta grand mère , elle serait ravis que tu les portes »

« - Je ne sais pas quoi dire »

« - Alors ne dis rien » coupa gentiment la mère de Bella

Elle posa avec délicatesse le coffret sur le lit de Bella et attacha le collier autour du cou de sa fille :

« - ça te vas comme un gant »

Soudain la sonnerie retentit de nouveau :

« - Finis de te préparer ma belle , je vais ouvrir »

Bella constata avec plaisir que c'était des boucles à pinces et s'empressa donc de les mettre , elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et essaya de se détendre , en bas des voix assourdi lui parvenait , puis soudain la voix de son père :

« - Bella , Edward est là »

Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement , elle passa l'étole sur ses épaules , pris une profonde respiration et se dirigea vers le couloir , Edward ne la regardait pas encore , elle en profita pour le détailler , il était à coupé le souffle avec ce costume , parfaitement coupé , magnifique était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Bella. Elle posa sa main sur la rampe :

« - Edward.... » murmura t-elle ce qui suffit à lui faire tourner la tête , il resta quelques instants stupéfait devant cette vision , son cœur était à deux doigts de ne plus battre , elle était plus belle que dans ses rêves les plus fous , s'il ne l'avait pas déjà était cette vision aurait suffit pour qu'elle kidnappe son cœur pour toujours , il déglutit difficilement , Charlie lui lançait un regard noir. Bella arriva sans encombre en bas de l'escalier , visiblement rien ne semblait pouvoir gâché cette soirée:

« - Attends ne bouge pas Bella que je prenne une photo »

« - Papa.... » souffla la jeune fille

« - Comment ça tu ne veux pas faire une photo pour ton vieux père qui en aura bien besoin quand il sera vieux et sénile »supplia Charlie

« - bon bon très bien « céda Bella

Elle posa maladroitement et le flash ne tarda pas à l'aveugler , Edward prit sa main , la main de Bella était douce et fraîche , ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants:

« - tu es vraiment magnifique »

« - merci , tu n'es pas mal non plus »

« - J'ai pris ça pour toi , je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir ... »

Il passa une fleur au poignet de la jeune fille qu'il aimait , ce contact avec sa peau le fit frémir :

« - Allez les enfants , mettez vous côte à côte »

Ils détournèrent quelques instants les yeux , gêner tout les deux , puis Edward entoura avec délicatesse la taille de Bella , après trois photos , Renée prit l'appareil des mains de son mari :

« - Ca suffit , tu va les mettre en retard Charlie »

« - Mais enfin Renée »

« - tu auras tout le temps de faire des photos, monsieur le papa poule »

« - Renée !!! »

« - Allez y les enfants , je m'occupe de lui » s'écria Renée

Edward tendit son bras à sa cavalière , qu'elle ne tarda pas à saisir persuader que sa chance finirait par tourner et qu'elle finirait par tomber , ils avaient presque atteint la porte lorsque la voix du shérif retentit:

« - ramène là à l'heure »

« - je prendrais soin d'elle »répondit Edward

« - Il vaut mieux pour toi »

« - Chuuut monsieur Swan » coupa la mère de Bella

Bella ferma la porte derrière elle , Edward lui ouvrit la porte de sa Volvo, Bella s'installa et le trajet se déroula en silence , quand Edward se gara , on entendait déjà la musique , il ouvrit la porte de Bella et l'aida à s'extraire de l'habitacle , Tout les regards se tournaient vers eux et tous saluait Edward , celui ci tendit deux billets à l'entrée et on les prit de nouveau en photo , à peine un pied posé dans le gymnase aménagé en salle de bal pour l'occasion qu'une ribambelle de filles sauta sur Edward qui ne savait plus où donnait de la tête , les joueurs de l'équipe ne tardèrent pas à se joindre au groupe , Bella s'eloigna de quelques mètres , déçu de ne plus avoir Edward à ses côtés :

« - Bonsoir Bella » l'interpella une voix grave

« - Oh mike c'est toi ... »

« - tu es ravissante »

« - merci »

« - Je vois que ton cavalier est occupé , si tu veux bien m'accorder une danse » proposa le jeune homme

« - Mike ... »

« - une seule danse et je te laisse en compagnie de Cullen » ajouta t-il devant les sourcils froncés de son amie

« - D'accord » murmura t-elle

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse , malheureusement elle marcha à plusieurs reprise sur les pieds de Mike , à la fin de la chanson elle alla s'assoir sur une chaise et plus personne ne l'invita , les heures passait et Bella se sentait affreusement seule et ridicule , quand soudain une musique douce s'éleva dans les airs , à mi chemin entre une valse et un slow , une main surgit alors devant ses yeux:

« - Voulez vous m'accordez cette danse _mademoiselle _(en français) »

« - tu as réussi à éhapper à ta horde d'admirateur »

« - j'ai eu du mal à m'évader , excuse moi »

Elle prit sa main comme un signe qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas , une de ses mains dans celle d'Edward , une sur sa taille , il la fit tournoyer avec grâce oubliant tout autour d'eux , Bella savait qu 'Edward aurait pu inviter n'importe qui d'autre mais pas elle , peut être Jacob avait il raison , peut être et même sans doute qu'il ne la voyait que comme une petite sœur , la musique mourru aussitôt remplacé par du rock :

« - Tu veux prendre l'air Bella ? »

« - Oui , merci »

Ils prirent place sur un petit banc pas très loin d'un kiosque qui n'était là que les jours de bal , pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent silencieux , puis Edward pris avec précaution la main de son amie dans la sienne :

« - Bella ... »

« - Oui ….? » le cœur de Bella atteignant des records de vitesse

« - Je ….j'aimerais te dire..qu... » hésita le jeune homme

« -Eddie!!!! » hurla Alice en se jetant faisant sursauter les deux amis

« - Alice ??? » s'étonna son frère

« - vous étiez là , je vous cherche depuis plus d'une heure avec Jasper » L'intéressé fit un timide signe de la main

« - tu voulais nous dire quelques choses »

« - tu m'as promis une danse , tu t'en souviens »

« - maintenant ? »

« - Oui maintenant »

« - bon très bien , je suis désolé Bella »s'excusa Edward penaud, Jasper s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et l'invita à danser , il virevolté sur la piste , quand le disc jocket décidé de faire une pause. Bella s'excusa auprès de son partenaire et alla dans les toilettes , elle se passé de l'eau sur le visage quand une voix de fille retentit dans l'une des cabines:

« - tu as vu Edward Cullen avec cette fille »

« - Isabella quelques chose , c'est ça ? » répondit une voix plus aigu

« - c'est la fille du shérif » minauda l'autre

« - je vois vraiment pas ce qui lui trouve »

« - t'as pas compris , ils ne sont pas ensemble »

« - alors pourquoi l'a t-il inviter au bal ? »s'étonna la voix aigu

« - pour pas qu'elle se retrouve comme toutes ses potiches , ils sont amis d'enfance alors tu penses bien , c'est comme une sieur pour lui »

Bella étouffa sa respiration avec sa main, mais les deux jeunes filles reprirent

« - Ah je vois … c'est gentil de sa part »

« - Ce mec est un ange , je crois qu'il va pas tarder à sortir avec Tanya »

« - C'est clair qu'ils iraient bien ensemble » souligna la voix insupportable

« - Je crois même que s'il y avait pas l'autre ils seraient déjà en couple »

« - qu'elle garce cette nana » cracha la seconde voix

« - tout ça parce que son père est shérif »

Bella n'en supportant pas plus sorti dans le couloir , la gorge noué par les larmes qu'elles se refusait à verser , une douleur lancinante lui vriller les entrailles et elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose rentré , elle chercha Alice du regard et quand elle l'eut aperçu fonça droit sur elle :

« - Alice , je peux te parler »

« - Ca ne vas pas Bella »

« - Je ne sais pas , je me sent pas très bien ... »

« - Oh , tu veux que j'aille chercher Edward »

« - Non » hurla presque Bella , Alice la regarda soucieuse, peut être n'aurait elle pas du les interrompre tout à l'heure , mais elle voulait tellement que cette soirée soit parfaite pour tout les deux qu'elle ne voulait pas que son frère gâche tout avec des au revoir , car elle était sûre qu'il serait bien trop timide pour avouer quoi que ce soit , Alice avait plus ou moins deviner ce qui se tramait du côté de son frère mais elle n'était sûre de rien , elle posa sa main sur le bras de Bella:

« - Bella , qu'est qui va pas ? »

« - rien , je me sent juste fébrile d'un coup , tu veux bien me ramener »

« - D'accord , attends là je vais prévenir mon frère »

« - Ne lui dis pas que je me sent pas bien …..s'il te plait »

Alice hésita quelques instants:

« - d'accord , je vais lui dire que tu es fatiguée et que tu as envie d'être entre fille pour une fois »

« - merci Alice »

Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à qu'elle avait entendu dans les toilettes , elle redoutait depuis toujours de découvrir qu'Edward n'était aussi gentil que comme il l'était avec Alice ou Rosalie , elle doutait qu'une fille comme elle puisse attirer des sentiments amoureux d'un homme comme lui , elle avala la boule dans sa gorge , Edward était un type bien et elle savait que s'il faisait ça ce n'était pour la faire souffrir , au loin elle voyait Alice discuter avec son frère , celui ci la dévisagea quelques instants malgré la distance puis Alice reviens :

« - Allez on y vas »

« - Il a tout gober? » demanda Bella inquiète

« - Oui ne t'en fais pas , je suis maitresse dans l'art d'embobiner ce pauvre Edward » se vanta la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns

Alice prit place derrière le volant :

« - tu veux parler ? »

« - de quoi ? »

« - tu as l'air d'une fille qui cache quelques chose »

« - pas du tout ma chère Alice »

Celle ci ne la questionna pas plus de peur de la braquer et puis Bella n'avait jamais était promt à la confidence , elle la déposa devant chez elle et déposa un baiser sur son front:

« - repose toi bien ma belle »

« - Merci Ali ! »


	11. Chapter 11

**Je sais que mes chapitres sont court et encore une fois je m'en excuse , je suis en internat la semaine prochaine ( je rentre vendredi soir) donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je poste rien, mais n'hésitez pas sur les reviews.**

Bella tomba nez à nez avec son père :

« - tu es déjà là ? »

« - oui mais si je dérange je peux partir » répliqua gentiment Bella

« - tout va bien chérie ? » demanda sa mère

« - oui , je suis juste fatiguée »

« - Où est Edward? » demanda Charlie intrigué

« - C'est Alice qui m'a ramené »

« - d'accord »

« - je vais me coucher si vous le voulez bien »

« - pas de problème , j'espère que tu seras en forme , demain nous allons pique niquer »s'écria le père de la jeune fille

« - j'étais pas au courant ... » s'étonna Bella

« - Ta mère et moi l'avons décidé ce soir »

« - très bien , j'espère seulement qu'il ne pleuvra pas , ce qui a peu de chance d'arriver ici » taquina la belle brune en enlevant ses talons hauts

« - ne soit pas mauvaise langue ma fille » bougonna son père

Elle souhaita bonne nuit à ses parents et monta dans sa chambre , elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'elle avait entendu , bien sûr c'était surtout des médisances mais Bella avait toujours eu des doutes , et elle avait pas ce qu'on appelle la confiance en soit , elle enleva avec précaution ses bijoux et sa robe , défie ses cheveux et passa de longues minutes à se démaquiller , elle enfila rapidement son pyjama qui ressemblait d'ailleurs d'avantage à un pantalon de jogging et à un sweat de la police deux fois trop grand pour elle , elle se regarda dans le miroir et fit la grimace :

« - comment un garçon pourrait être amoureux de ça ? Pourquoi suis je folle d'un homme qui ne voit en moi qu'une amie , qu'une sœur »pensa t-elle

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et ramassa un livre qui était resté ouvert , elle avait besoin de s'évader de ne plus penser à tout les événements de ses derniers jours, oublier qu'elle aimer Edward plus qu'elle n'aurait du sûrement , elle oublia que bientôt il ne serait plus là , à ses côtés , qu'elle n'entendrait plus sa voix si sublime , elle oublia le bal et la remise des diplômes mais plus que tout elle oublia combien elle se trouvait banale et sans saveurs. Le sommeil eut raison d'elle et elle retrouva dans la voiture avec ses parents , leurs sourires et le choc fracassant , assourdissant puis elle perdue sur le bitume , le silence , la mort et la douleur. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et étouffa un hurlement dans sa main , des larmes de terreur roulaient sur ses joues, elle les essuya d'un revers de la main , attrapa sa couverture et s'emmitoufla dedans , vissant son baladeur sur ses oreilles , la douce mélodie jouaient par les doigts d'Edward dansant sur l'ivoire du piano. Quand son rythme cardiaque ce fut apaisé , elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et en tira un album , elle souleva avec douceur la couverture, contempla la première photo: Edward et elle , il devait à peine avoir deux ans , elle venait de tomber et Edward lui tendait la main tel le gentleman qu'il avait toujours était, la photo suivante avait été prise quelques années plus tard lors d'une soirée d'halloween, il représenté le célèbre James Bond et elle Morticia Adams , elle rigola en se souvenant le mal de ventre qui avait découlé de cette soirée ,la photo d'après était celle d'un groupe , les Swan et les Cullen réunis , Renée porté la jeune Bella dans ses bras , Esmé et Carlisle porté eux, Edward et Alice et à leurs côtés leurs trois jeunes enfants. Elle tourna la page et sourit en voyant une photo de mariage de ses parents et une de sa mère à la maternité , puis elle tomba sur un cliché d'elle et Edward en gros plan , les cheveux plein de neige surement résultat d'une bataille acharné de boule de poudreuse , leur deux visages si près l'un de l'autre , elle se souvenait que ce jour là , ses parents avaient eu une grosse dispute et qu'Edward avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa peur en lançant la première boule , elle ferma l'album et avala la boule qui c'était formé dans sa gorge:

« - Tu vas partir loin , mais rien , même pas la douleur d'un cœur brisé ne saurais faire oublier quel ami tu es pour moi , quel frère tu saurais être , quel homme merveilleux tu seras toujours , alors même si je dois mettre des années pour oublier mes sentiments , je ne souhaiterais qu'une chose , ton bonheur » murmura t-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes coulait sur ses joues , elle alla s'installer dans le rocking chair près de la fenêtre et repris sa lecture . Quand le soleil fut lever , elle prit possession de la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche brulante , elle était heureuse de la décision qu'elle avait pris même s'il elle savait que ça n'allais pas être facile , ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu et elle se surpris même à sourire, elle enfila un jean noir, un sweat shirt bleu et sauta dans ses basket , quand elle descendit ses parents étaient près à partir , son père avait enfilé sa traditionnelle chemise à carreaux et arborait un jean comme sa fille , ainsi que de grosse chaussures de marche, Renée elle avait opté pour une salopette en jean :

« - Allez les filles , à ce rythme , on est pas près de manger »

« - Ton père ne pense décidément qu'a ça » soupira Renée

« - Que veux tu maman , ce n'est qu'un homme »

Elles éclatèrent de rire tandis que Charlie rougissait jusqu'aux oreille, ils partirent en marchant , traversant le bois derrière chez eux , ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur une petite clairière tout près d'un ruisseau , Renée étala une grande couverture et invita le reste de sa famille à prendre place :

« - Et si on prenait des photos » proposa Charlie

« - Papa...!!! »

« - n'oublie pas mes vieux jours Bella »

« - Oui quand ton père n'aura plus toute sa tête »

« - et que ta mère sucreras les fraises »

« - Charlie » s'offusqua Renée

« - c'est toi qui a commencé »ricana Charlie en se protégeant des coups que lui donner sa femme

« - d'accord , d'accord , pas la peine de vous entretuer » capitula Bella

Charlie retrouva son sérieux et attrapa son appareil , il fit signe aux deux femmes de se rapproché , Renée entoura sa fille de ses bras et souris à son mari , puis ce fut au tour de Charlie de prendre la pose , il ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille qui lui tira la langue pour toute réponse quand le clic retentit , Renée posa l'appareil sur une souche toute proche et enclencha le retardateur :

« - j'arrive » s'écria t-elle en courant , elle atterrit dans les bras de son époux , qui attira Bella contre lui:

« - allez souriez les filles » s'exclama Charlie et pour en être sûre il les chatouilla . Charlie rangea avec précaution son appareil et se frotta les mains :

« - et si on mangeait » entonna t-il

La clairière résonna de leurs rires pendant de longues heures quand de lourds nuages vinrent masqué le soleil et que la pluie commença à tomber , Renée roula la couverture en boule et ils partirent en courant vers leurs maisons , ils arrivèrent essoufflé et trempés jusqu'aux eaux, les cheveux de Bella plaqué sur son visage , la moustache de Charlie grêlé de goutte d'eau ramena la gaité en cette fin d'après midi. Trois jours passèrent sans que Bella ne revoient Edward , il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait donné un récital à Port Angeles :

« - tu veux venir , j'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête , je passe des heures à répétés » avait il proposer au téléphone

« - bien sûr j'arrive »

Elle avait sauté dans sa camionnette , ce fut Rosalie qui lui ouvrit la porte :

« - vas y entre , il t'attend dans sa chambre »

« - merci , Rose »

Elle trouva Edward assis devant son bureau , les yeux fermés :

« - Bonjour » s'exclama la jeune fille forte de ses nouvelles résolutions , il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se leva pour lui faire la bise :

« - Tu vas bien ? »

« - très bien … au fait merci pour le bal et surtout désolée de m'être sauvée comme ça »

« - Il s'est passé quelques choses là bas ? » demanda t-il suspicieux

« - pas du tout , mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de marché avec ses engins de torture que ta sœur ose appelé des chaussures et surtout marcher sans me fracturer une cheville m'a demandé toute mon énergie , j'étais crevé , désolée d'être partie »

« - de toute façon , je suis partie pas très longtemps après toi , j'avais pas moyen d'être tranquille cinq minutes sans être assaillit de poignée de mains ou de questions »soupira Edward

« - monsieur le major de promotion est très demandé »déclara Bella avec un accent mondain

« - Je cherche une secrétaire , tu es intéressé? »

« - Monsieur Cullen » hurla Bella rouge jusqu'aux oreilles

« - finalement , je crois que comme amie tu es déjà pas mal » taquina le jeune homme

Ils passèrent leur après midi à discuter de leurs souvenirs d'enfances. Deux jours plus tard Bella , sa famille et celle d'Edward était tous venu acclamé leurs talentueux pianiste :

« - Quand Edward pars t-il ? » demanda Charlie à Carlisle

« - Il part début de la semaine prochaine »

« - si tôt ? » s'étonna Renée

« - hélas oui , il lui faut du temps pour trouver un appartement, pour trouver ses marques et finalisé son inscription » soupira Esmé

« - Esmé , n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que son petit garçon va s'en aller »

« - Je la comprends , j'aurais du mal à me faire à l'idée que ma petite Bella s'en aille » la rassura la mère de Bella

Bella qui connaisse déjà la nouvelle n'ajouta rien , il était suffisamment difficile pour elle de voir toutes ses nouvelles se bousculé devant ses yeux , le temps qui filait entre ses doigts , le départ plus que rapide d'Edward n'arrangeait rien au moral de la jeune fille qui continuait à cauchemardé , enfin la lumière baissa dans la salle , Isabella se cala dans son siège , la lumière se fit sur le magnifique piano à queue noir qui trônait sur la scène , Edward apparu enfin ,vêtu d'un costume noir comme la chemise en dessous , sans un regard pour la salle , il prit place devant l'instrument , Bella pouvait sentir son stress d'ici , elle ferma les yeux , la musique s'éleva , douce, joué à la perfection. Ce fut une autre mélodie qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Bella , une mélodie qu'elle ne connaissait pas , elle était plus profonde , alternant vitesse et délicieuse lenteur , Bella sentie ses poils se hérissé et son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine , cette mélodie elle le savait , elle était de son ami , il était le seul capable de touché ainsi son cœur , enfin la mélodie se tut , la salle resta silencieuse quelques instants puis ce fut le triomphe , une standing ovation de 15 minutes accueillis Edward qui s'inclina avec souplesse devant ses auditeurs et quitta la scène. Bella réussi au prix de maint efforts à se glisser jusqu'à la loge des artistes , le bruit ambiant empêcher quiconque de penser en paix, elle arriva enfin devant la porte de son talentueux ami, elle était entre-ouverte elle allait rentré quand elle remarqua qu'Edward n'était pas seul , elle savait que ce n'était pas bien mais elle regarda quelques secondes par la porte entre baillé. La fille qui était avec lui n'était autre que Tanya , ses cheveux tombait en cascade blonde sur ses épaules et ses longues jambes fuselées terminé par de somptueux escarpins Louboutin hors de prix, la main posé sur le torse découvert d'Edward , son genou posé près de l'entre-jambe du jeune homme , Bella vit bouger les lèvres du jeune homme mais ne pu percevoir aucun mot , Tanya se pencha et à la grande stupeur de Bella plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du beau jeune homme , le cœur de Bella fit un bond, elle tourna les talons choqué et au bord des larmes :

« - mais qu'est que tu fais pauvre idiote ...d'accord tu portes pas vraiment cette peste dans ton cœur , mais tu n'avais pas convenu d'agir comme une amie? » pensa t-elle

Elle fit alors demi tour , elle croisa Tanya qui comme à son habitude ne lui adressa pas un regard , Bella souffla un bon coup et poussa la porte de la loge :

« - tu es le meilleur Cullen , tu le sais ça ? » s'écria t-elle aussi enjoué que possible

« - c'est gentil , Bella ...tout va bien ? » demanda t-il en la dévisageant

« - Très bien ...mais tout ce bruit fruit de ton succès va me rendre malade »

« - Alors viens on s'évade »

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir.


	12. Chapter 12

_Voilà je suis de retour , et voici une courte suite qui j'espère aura méritée votre attente , j'attends avec impatience votre avis , merci à toutes celles qui m'envoie des reviews ça me touche beaucoup et m'aide à continuer _

Ils débouchèrent sur le parking de l'auditorium , il n'avait pas lâché la main de Bella , il regarda son amie , elle avait le regard perdu dans la nuit. Il ferma les yeux , remerciant le ciel que Bella ne fut pas rentré dans la pièce quelques instants plus tôt , il se rappela l'attitude désinvolte de Tanya , son genou entre ses cuisses , son décolleté profond , puis ce baiser , son premier baiser , un profond dégout l'avais envahit , il avait repoussé Tanya aussi gentiment que possible :

« - Arrête Tanya... »

« - Qu'est qu'il y a …, je peut être plus douce... » avait susurrer Tanya

« - Je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi ... »

« - Quoi? »c'était étonner Tanya les yeux brillants

« - Je ne peux pas t'aimer Tanya , ça serait tellement simple de t'aimer … mais j'en aime une autre »

« - Tu aime cette petite ...pauvre d'Isabella » avait alors cracher la jeune fille blonde

« - Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça » avait il crier hors de lui

« - tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds … Edward , Elle ne te mérite pas , elle ne te comprends pas » avait répliquer Tanya en sortant de la pièce hors d'elle. La voix de Bella le ramena à la réalité :

« - le deuxième morceau que tu a interpréter , c'est une de tes créations , non ? »

« - Oui … je l'ai composé il n'y a pas longtemps »

« - C'était magnifique … magique »

« - Je l'ai écrite pour celle que j'aime et c'est ... »

« - Vous voilà enfin tout les deux » coupa Emmett qui venait d'apparaitre suivit du reste de la famille Cullen et des parents de Bella

« - Bella , nous te cherchions … tu as disparu sans rien nous dire »

« - Excuse moi papa , je voulais féliciter Edward »

« - la prochaine fois dis le nous « grogna Charlie

« - Tu as était merveilleux » félicita Esmé rayonnante

« - merci maman »

« - il est si modeste » soupira Renée

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Bella elle semblait de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées , il était temps de rentré chez eux , Bella le salua timidement et se glissa dans la voiture de ses parents:

« - Il aime cette fille … cette Tanya ….cette peste »pensa Bella en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes pour ne pas crier , son père démarra la voiture :

« - Ce gamin ira loin »

« - Oui... il a tellement de talent » ajouta la jeune fille

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence , Bella avait malgré tout le ventre noué , elle avait voulu se montré forte , mais les sentiments d'Edward ne lui laisser plus aucun doute , il en aimait une autre et cette révélation lui avait porté un nouveau coup. Elle passa de longues minutes à brossé sa chevelure , essuya les larmes qui perlait sur ses yeux :

« - Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je vois ça ? Je comprends qu'il puisse aimer Tanya … elle est si belle , si charmeuse , peut être qu'elle n'est pas comme elle semble être … , j'espère qu'elle sait la chance qu'elle a , la chance d'avoir l'homme le plus doux et le plus beau qu'il me soit donné de connaître … remarque elle sait au moins ce qu'elle va faire de sa vie … pas comme moi »

Elle se regarda dans le miroir , pinçant les petites poignées d'amour sur ses hanches , sa peau blanche , ses yeux chocolats … elle se détourna de son reflet et se glissa dans les draps de son lit. Le lendemain , Bella chaussa les chaussures de marche de sa mère et laissa un petit mot à ses parents , elle s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt marcha rapidement , sans penser à rien , enfin après quelques heures de marches, les arbres laissèrent apparaître une clairière , elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe et contempla le ciel , au bout de quelques minutes , un peu délassé , elle se redressa et hurla de toutes ses forces pour chasser la colère et la tristesse qui couvait en elle depuis l'annonce d'Edward de son départ prochain pour l'autre côté du pays , elle se tut à bout de souffle , libéré . Les jours suivant elle partagea les repas de la famille Cullen et Alice la força à faire les boutiques , malheureusement le jour tant redouté du départ d'Edward arriva. La jeune fille se prépara avec beaucoup de soin , une robe choisit par Alice et des petits escarpins rouges , elle glissa l'écharpe d'Edward dans son sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière et prit le volant de sa voiture , quand elle arriva enfin à l'aéroport , la famille Cullen au grand complet mais pas seulement était là pour dire au revoir au prodige de Forks , il y avait donc une partie de la ville dans le hall , elle trouva enfin Edward , il la serra dans ses bras :

« - Mon vol ne va pas tarder »

« - Je suis désolée du retard »

« - Je suis content que tu sois là »

« - Tu vas voir la grosse pomme ...ça va te changer d'ici »

« - Je pense que oui et tu ne seras pas là »

« - Tout le monde ne peux pas avoir de talent »

« - Tu as des talent mais tu ne le vois pas »

« - Je ne veux pas que tu partes ... »murmura Bella la gorge noué

« - Je ne pars pas pour toujours »

« - Je sais .. mais qui veillera sur moi ? »

« - T'inquiète pas pour ça , même si je ne suis pas là , j'aurai mes espions »

« - Edward...j'ai quelques choses à te donner » dit elle au bord des larmes

Elle tira l'écharpe de son sac , elle était chocolat comme ses yeux , elle la passa autour du coup d'Edward:

« - je sais qu'il fais froid là bas , surtout fais attention à toi »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi »

« - Si justement , je veux ta promesse que tu feras attention à toi »

« - je te le promets »

Une voix annonça le vol pour New york , Edward embrassa une dernière fois sa famille , serra quelques mains puis se tourna vers Bella , il l'attira contre son torse et la serra longuement :

« - je reviendrais dès que possible … fais attention ou tu poses tes pieds … j'aimerais te revoir entière la prochaine fois Swan »

« - Fous le camp d'ici Cullen avant que je te botte le cul »

Edward éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement. Les gens partirent petit à petit , laissant Bella seule avec la famille Cullen , de nouveau elle ne pu empêcher des larmes de couler sur ses joues , Une main se posa sur son épaule , c'était Esmé , les autres avaient disparus:

« - Ne pleures pas ma chérie … il reviendra bientôt »

« - Je sais ...mais il va tant me manquer »

« - Je sais et je te comprends, viens donc manger à la maison demain , ça te feras du bien »

« - Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger , je sais que vous aussi vous avez du mal à le savoir loin »

« - Justement ça nous feras du bien à toutes les deux »

Esmé essuya les joues de Bella et lui sourit gentiment , Bella le lui rendit et la suivit à l'extérieur du bâtiment , Emmett qui était l'espion missioné par Edward ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille , il prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains :

« - ne lui dis rien « demanda la brune

« - ….seulement si tu me promets de ne plus pleurer à cause de lui »

« - Promis »

« - Alors tu viens demain , tu vas voir que tout les Cullen valent bien le petit pianiste »

« - Je vais te battre à plate couture au baseball , tu t'en remettras jamais Teddybear »

« - Tu me paieras chère cette provocation »

« - Je suis de avec toi Bella » ajouta Rosalie.

« - Traitresse » s'écria Emmett , le bras autour de la taille de la superbe blonde

« - On va te laminer » rétorqua t-elle

« - Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Swan »

Son chagrin disparu quelques heures , une fois dans sa voiture , où Alice c'était invité , elle chantèrent à tue tête pendant leur retour à Forks. Bella s'endormit aussitôt la tête posé sur l'oreiller. Quand elle se leva le lendemain matin , elle descendit à la cuisine , ses parents était là , déjà habillé:

« -qu'est qui se passe ? »

« - Ton père et moi , nous sommes invité chez les Weber»

« - Vous voulez que je vienne ? »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie , nous serons vite rentré et puis Angela sera avec son petit ami »

« - D'accord on se voit ce soir »

« - Amuse toi bien chez les Cullen »

« - Rosalie et moi on a décidé de faire mordre la poussière à Emmett »

« - Dans qu'elle discipline ? »

« - Baseball »

« - J'aurai bien aimé voir ça ,, mais je suppose que je me contenterais d'une vidéo »

« - Papa ! »

« - Arrête donc de la faire pester en plus tu dois encore m'aider à préparer un gâteau »

« - j'espère que les Weber on l'estomac bien accroché » chuchota Charlie à sa fille

« - C'est quoi ces messes basses ? »

« - rien maman , papa me disait juste à quel point il a hâte de déguster ton gâteau »

Elle se pencha vers son père et déposa une bise sur sa joue , Charlie ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille qui fit la moue en se recoiffant :

« - J'y vais , à ce soir »

« - Fais attention à toi ma chérie et passe le bonjour aux Cullen »

« - compte sur moi »

Bella vissa une casquette sur sa tête et grimpa dans sa voiture , elle tourna le bouton de l'autoradio et Clair de Lune envahit son habitacle , les rues de Forks était tranquille , elle salua les quelques rares habitants qu'elle rencontra en chemin et enfin discerna la troué dans les arbres qui indiquer qu'elle était arrivé à bon port , elle sauta au bas de sa voiture et s'aspergea de boue. Emmett viens à sa rencontre et ne manqua pas de se moquer d'elle , elle lui assena un coup dans le ventre , ce qui fit redoublé le rire l'ainé des Cullen quand elle secoua sa main endolorit, Alice arriva et se pendit au cou de la jeune fille , elle soupira en voyant la tenue et la coiffure de Bella puis haussa les épaules. Esmé serra Bella dans ses bras. Carlisle lui serra la main et enfila à son tour une casquette. Rosalie arriva batte sur l'épaule et gant à la main , elle fit un clin d'œil à Bella et se dirigea vers ce qui ferait office de terrain , Jasper serais dans l'équipe d'Emmett avec Carlisle , tandis que Bella , Rosalie et Alice serait leur adversaire ; Esmé passa un sifflet autour de son cou et annonça le début du match. Le match début et Rosalie frappa avec force dans la balle , Jasper s'élança tandis que Rosalie s'envoler vers la première base , ce fut au tour de Bella de tenir la batte , elle se concentra et lança un regard féroce à Emmett qui faisait office de lanceur, elle tapa de toute ses forces ce qui envoya la balle moins loin que celle de Rosalie mais à une distance tout de même respectable , ce qui permis à Rosalie de terminer le tour de piste et à atteindre la première base à son tour . La partie dura plusieurs heures , Esmé prépara le déjeuner avec Bella tandis que les autres discuté près du bar, le téléphone retentit , Carlisle répondit:

« - Allo ? »

« - Bonjour papa C'est Edward , je suis enfin installé à l'hôtel , New York est vraiment une ville immense »

« - tu vas bien ? » demanda son père en mettant le haut parleur

« - oui , j'ai dormi une grosse partie du voyage »

« - tu veux parle à ta mère ? »

« - Passe la moi »

« - Chéri ? »

« - maman , j'espère que tu ne bassine pas trop les autres depuis que je suis parti »

« - Ils n'ont pas l'air de se plaindre »

« - Tu parles , elle nous fais vivre un enfer à cause de toi Eddie » ajouta Emmett derrière elle

« - Chéri , veux tu parler à Bella , elle passe la journée avec nous »

« - Vous avez fais une partie de Baseball? »

« - Oui »

« - J'ai raté l'occasion de voir Bella tenant une batte , j'espère que quelqu'un à filmer »

« - Edward » rétorqua Bella

« - Je plaisante , je plaisante »

« - Tu as intérêt Cullen »

« - Je vais devoir vous laisser , je vais dormir , le décalage d'horaire est une vraie catastrophe »

« - Repose toi bien chéri »

« - à Bientôt tout le monde »

Ils l'entendirent raccroché , Bella servit un cocktail à tout le monde t continua à cuisiner tout en discutant avec la famille , tous ressente l'absence du cadet de la famille , mais Bella plus que les autres essayé de se changer les idées , et les plaisanterie d'Emmett et la joie communicative d'Alice éloigné pour quelques temps au moins la douleur de la solitude et de l'éloignement. Les deux cuisinières servirent enfin les toasts , Carlisle proposa de porter un toast en l'honneur de l'entrée à la fac de la plupart de ses enfants et de celle de Bella. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et les rires , Emmett ne manquant pas une occasion de plaisanter. Esmé venait de servir le dessert quand le téléphone portable de Bella vibra dans sa poche :

« - attendez moi pour manger ce gâteau »

« - dépêche toi sinon il ne resteras plus rien » taquina Emmett de nouveau

Bella se glissa dehors pour être sûr de pouvoir entendre son interlocuteur. C'était le numéro de son père qui s'afficha , elle ferma la porte derrière elle :

« - Papa , je suis chez les Cullen , qu'est qui se passe ? »

« - Mademoiselle Swan? »

Le coeur de Bella se mit à battre plus fort:

« - Oui , qui êtes vous »

« - Je suis policier , je … »

« - Où sont mes parents? » questionna Bella en coupant la parole à l'homme de loi sans se soucier de son impolitesse

« - Je suis vraiment navré de vous apprendre ça au téléphone ... »

« - Quoi , qu'est qui se passe »

« - Il y a eu un accident.... »

« - Où sont mes parents » murmura Bella de nouveau

« - Je suis vraiment désolée mademoiselle mais vos parents sont morts ... »

« - J'arrive …. » articula difficilement Bella en raccrochant , le téléphone glissa de ses doigtset tomba dans l'herbe, elle devait prendre sa voiture faire quelques choses , quand elle rentrerait chez elle son père serait devant la télé une bière à la main et sa mère serait entrain de lire un livre dans la cuisine , elle rigolerait de cette mauvaise blague, ils ne pouvaient pas être mort , son souffle se fit court , elle sentait sa gorge se serrait. Dans le salon les Cullen discuter :

« - Bon qu'est qu'elle fait miss Bella , elle discute avec son amoureux ou quoi ? J'ai faim moi » bougonna Emmett

« - tu ne penses vraiment qu'a ton ventre , mon cher frère » soupira Alice

« - Je vais allé voir ce qu'elle fait »

Emmett se dirigea vers le salon , il allait taquiner Bella quand il la vit , appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte , une main sur la poitrine , livide puis soudain ses jambes flageolèrent , elle s'agrippa a la porte et pénétra dans la maison , elle leva ses yeux sur le jeune homme , les yeux éteints , la respiration haletante , elle tremblait de partout , Emmett empoigna les épaules de la jeune fille :

« - Bella ? Bella qu'est qui t'arrive »

« - …. » Les lèvres de la jeune fille bougèrent mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche

Elle s'effondra inconsciente dans les bras d'Emmett qui la cala contre son torse :

« - Papa ! Papa! »

Carlisle apparu aussitôt alerté par le ton de son fils , il regarda stupéfait la scène qui apparu sous ses yeux :

« - Bella ? »

« - Papa... »

« -Esmé apporte moi ma trousse tout de suite »

« - Qu'est qui se passe chéri? » demanda Esmé en apparaissant à son tour , elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en découvrant la jeune fille dans les bras de son fils , elle se précipita dans le bureau de son mari et reviens avec ces instruments qu'elle posa près de lui :

« - Emmett pose la sur le canapé s'il te plait » demanda calmement le docteur

« - tout de suite » répondit Emmett le visage déformé par l'inquiétude

Carlisle prit le pouls de la jeune fille et écouta attentivement sa respiration rapide et courte , il lui injecta un produit pour dégager ses voies respiratoires, les minutes parurent longue pour les Cullen mais Bella ouvrit enfin les yeux , elle découvrit alors les visages anxieux de toute la famille Cullen:

« - Carlisle??? » murmura t-elle

« - doucement Bella , reste allongée »

La panique la gagnée de nouveau , tout lui reviens en mémoire:

« - Calme toi Bella , tu ne crains rien »

« - Carlisle... »

Le docteur serra la main de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas retrouvé de couleurs:

« - Qu'est qu'il y a ma chérie? » demanda doucement Esmé

« - Tu as mal quelques part » ajouta Emmett préoccupé

«- Papa... » glapit Bella à bout de force, Carlisle tenta de se lever mais Bella se crispa sur sa main

« - Tu veux que je les appelles? »

Des larmes coulèrent alors sur le visage de la jeune fille qui tremblait de tout ses membres :

« - Il faut que je parte ... » s'écria Bella en faisant mine de se lever Aussitôt la main d'Emmett la plaqua sur le canapé avec douceur:

« - tu n'iras nulle part dans cet état là » déclara Carlisle avec l'autorité que lui conférer sa profession

« - Mes parents … ils sont morts ... » lâcha t-elle en éclatant en sanglots

Tout les membres de la famille se regardèrent sans dire un mot , Bella se blottit dans les bras d'Emmett et continua à pleurer sans dire un mot de plus. Carlisle se leva et attira sa femme à l'écart:

« - Je vais aller faire les démarches , Bella n'est pas en état … veille à ce qu'elle se nourrisse , je reviendrais vite »

« - la pauvre petite... »

« - il faut que tu restes calme Esmé »

« - Je veillerai sur elle … sois prudent mon chéri »

Il sortit de la villa et grimpa dans sa voiture qui disparu dans le grondement de moteur. Esmé s'assit à côté de la jeune fille , elle pleurait toujours :

« - Tu veux que j'appelle Edward, ma chérie ? »

« - surtout pas ...ne lui dites rien....il vit son rêve... ne lui dites rien je vous en supplie »s'affola Bella

« - D'accord ...ma chérie »

Alice avait quitté la pièce en compagnie de Jasper ne pouvant retenir son chagrin. Au bout de plusieurs heures Bella ferma les yeux et trouva un sommeil agité épuisé par ses larmes et son chagrin. Carlisle gara sa voiture , il pleuvait des cordes et la chevelure blonde du docteur ruisselé de pluie :

« - je crains que tout ça ne soit vrai … Charlie et Renée ne sont plus là... »

A son réveil Bella demanda à Emmett de bien vouloir la raccompagné chez elle , elle voulait à tout prix être seule , pouvoir se dire que cette histoire n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, qu'elle se réveillerait comme à chaque fois , Emmett aida Bella a grimper dans sa voiture et tourna la clé de contact , il se gara devant la grande maison:

« - Merci Emmett ….tu peux prendre la voiture ….je reviendrais la chercher »

« - Je peux rester avec toi ... »

« - J'ai besoin d'être seule ….merci Emmett »

Elle ferma la porte d'entrée derrière elle , grimpa mollement les marches , poussa la porte de la chambre de ses parents , le lit fais parfaitement , une photo d'elle sur chaque table de chevet , dans l'armoire elle attrapa l'une des veste de Charlie et respira son odeur , elle se laissa tomber sur le lit , la tête sur l'oreiller de sa mère et ne bougea plus.


	13. Chapter 13

_J'espère que la suite vous plairas , n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis , si vous trouvez des choses incohérente ou quoi que ce soit . Merci pour vos reviews :) et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres ;)_

Emmett se gara près de son 4X4 et retrouva les siens dans le salon , Esmé tenait Alice dans ses bras Rosalie discuter à voix basse avec Jasper et Carlisle faisait les cent pas devant la cheminé :

« - Tu as laissé Bella ...tout seule? » s'étonna le docteur

« - Eh ...bien … je lui est proposé de reste mais je voulais pas m'imposer »

« - Papa, je sais qu'elle nous a dit de ne rien lui dire … mais il faut appeler Edward » sanglota Alice

« - Je suis d'accord avec toi , mais je préfère attendre un peu , j'aimerais tout d'abord m'occuper des démarches .. des funérailles » expliqua calmement

« - Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Carlisle … Bella est très choqué... elle a besoin d'Edward »répondit sa femme

« - Je connais bien Isabella , elle ne se pardonneras jamais le retour de New york d'Edward, attendons quelques jours pour voir comment son état évolue » rétorqua le médecin

« - Carlisle je suis vraiment inquiète pour elle »

« - Je suis aussi soucieux que toi mais nous ne pouvons pas nous immiscer ...dans sa vie privée »

La discussion fut close et les Cullen dînèrent en silence. De son côté Bella c'était roulé en boule sur le lit de ses parents , elle ne pleurait plus , ses pensées étaient vides, combien d'heures était passées , combien de temps mettrait t-elle à se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar? Elle n'avait ni faim , ni soif , elle voulait seulement que tout cela s'arrête. Il faisait déjà noir quand Bella se redressa dans le lit , se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain , elle aperçu son visage dans le miroir et détourna aussitôt les yeux. Elle descendit les marches , attrapa un album photo et s'allongea sur le canapé , elle ouvrit l'album, et caressa du bout des doigts la photo. Des larmes roulèrent malgré elle sur son visage , elle ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer , trop sûre que d'autres viendraient les remplacer. Le lendemain on sonna à sa porte , elle se redressa tant bien que mal et alla ouvrir , tombant nez à nez avec Carlisle , il la détailla du regard et elle se sentit rougir , elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler :

« - Bonjour Carlisle » sa voix était rauque et enroué par les larmes

« - Bonjour Bella , je peux entrer ? » demanda t-il avec douceur

« - bien sûr ...excusez moi »

Elle s'écarta pour faire pénétrer le médecin , elle lui proposa à boire ce qu'il refusa avec politesse , il lui fit signe de s'assoir à ses côtés en tapotant le coussin , il la regarda de nouveau de la tête au pied et cligna des yeux quand il remarqua qu'elle portait la veste de shérif de son père , elle prit place à ses côtés les yeux fixés sur le sol , il prit sa main , qui était glaciale :

« - Bella … il va falloir que tu sois courageuse , je sais qu'elle épreuve tu traverses... »

« - alors .. tout ceci est vrai ? Ce n'est pas un cauchemar , je ne me réveillerais pas ? » murmura t-elle sans le regarder

« - malheureusement .. tes parents sont partis … dans un monde meilleur »

Bella respira profondément retenant les larmes , repoussant la terreur qui l'envahissait, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Carlisle:

« - Que dois je faire ? »

« - tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça … je me suis occupé de tout »

« - Merci .. vous êtes un véritable ami pour moi , comme vous l'étiez pour mes parents, quand on auront lieu … les funérailles ? » elle avait hésité sur le dernier mot

« - dans trois jours »

« - … si vite ... »

« - oui ...tu veux venir à la maison … en attendant que … tout soit réglé » il ne perdait rien de son calme

« - je vous remercie de votre proposition , mais … j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire .. je ne veux pas abuser de votre bonté »

« - tu sais bien que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous »

« - Je le sais … encore merci Carlisle, je vous verrai ...dans trois jours »

« - tu te sent bien Bella ….tu as mangé ? »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi … je vais m'en sortir »

« - n'hésite pas à venir me voir … si tu avais besoin d'aide »

« -vous êtes trop bon avec moi » dit elle en esquissant un sourire

« - je dois retourner à la clinique , si tu as besoin de moi n 'hésite pas à appeler »

« - prenez soin de vous Carlisle »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'allongea de nouveau sur le canapé , elle finit par s'endormir épuisé , un sommeil sans rêve. Quand elle se réveilla , elle retourna dans la chambre de ses parents , elle posa la veste avec précaution sur le lit et se regarda dans le miroir fixé sur la porte de l'armoire. Ses cheveux emmêlés et ses yeux cernés la rapprocher plus d'un zombie que d'un être humain , des traces rouges sur ses joues , vestiges de ses larmes la rendait plus pâle encore :

« - Pourquoi ne suis je pas venu avec vous ? Pourquoi suis je encore en vie ? Pourquoi ne vous ais je pas empêcher de prendre la voiture … ses rêves aurait du m'alerter …. »

Sa main forma un poing et elle frappa la surface lisse avec force , une douleur cuisante envahit ses phalanges , elle était en colère , folle de rage contre elle même. Elle alla dans la salle de bain passé sa main sous l'eau , agitant ses doigts pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était rien cassé , la sonnette retentit Bella alla s'allonger dans sa chambre , attendant patiemment que ses visiteurs se lasse :

« - Qu'est que je vais devenir maintenant ? Je suis seule … mon cœur est à l'agonie… Edward en aime une autre , il réalise son rêve et tôt ou tard il s'éloignera de Forks , il m'oublieras … il m'oublieras.... »

Elle était de nouveau épuisée mais elle ne voulait pas dormir , elle entendit de nouveau la sonnerie , puis une voix forte et inquiète à la fois :

« - Bella tu es là , c'est Emmett »

Il continua de frapper , Bella se boucha les oreilles , Emmett poussa la porte et pénétra dans la maison , il découvrit la pile de vaisselle qui daté du jour où Bella était venu chez eux , il ouvrit la porte du frigo , il était plein :

« - Bella , tu es là ? »

N'ayant aucune réponse , il monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille :

« - Emmett … s'il te plait va t'en »

« - Je veux juste te parler quelques instants »

« - Je n'ai pas envie.... »

« - Bella »

« - Laisse moi seule.... » répondit elle la voix emplit de sanglots

Il soupira mais préféra ne pas insister , il remarqua la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Charlie et Renée et découvrit le miroir brisé , il fronça les sourcils et quitta la maison :

« - Papa ...je me fais du soucis pour Bella … je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressent … mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire face ... » avoua t-il à son père une fois de retour chez lui

« - Tu as pu lui parler ? » s'inquiéta t-il

« - Elle n'a pas voulu …. je suis rentré tout de même »

« - Emmett!! » s'offusqua Esmé

« - Maman, … d'après ce que j'ai vu , elle n'a pas mangé récemment … »

« - Papa … il faut qu'Edward revienne …. elle n'accepteras jamais notre aide , elle ne voudras jamais avoué à quel point elle souffre » interviens Alice anxieuse

« - Malheureusement , je crois qu'il est le seul à pouvoir aidé Bella dans cette épreuve , c'est lui qui la connait le mieux après tout »

Il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau , s'assit sur son fauteuil et croisa ses longs doigts , son regard se posa sur un cliché des deux familles :

« - Charlie … Renée … votre fille est si fragile , j'aurais désiré que vous ne partiez pas si tôt , c'est comme une fille pour moi … et je la protégerais quoi qu'il arrive » pensa t-il

Il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de son fils :

« - Allo? » répondit la voix d'Edward

« - Bonjour Edward »

« - Comment vas tu , papa ? »

« - Je vais très bien , merci »

« - Maman s'inquiète c'est ça et elle t'as demandé de m'appeler ? »

« - non , ta mère est effectivement inquiète mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te téléphone »

« - Il y a un problème ,la famille va bien ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme

« - Il s'est passé quelques choses de grave Edward »

« - Quoi ? » demanda vivement la voix à l'autre bout du fil

« - Charlie ...et Renée … ils ont eu un accident »

« - … Ils s'en sont sortis , hein dis moi qu'ils vont s'en sortir »

« - Ils sont morts ... »répondit son père la gorge serré

« - Et ma Bella ? » laissa échappé Edward choqué

« - c'est justement à cause d'elle que je t'appelle »

« - Ne me dis pas ... » paniqua t-il

« - Elle n'était pas dans la voiture … »

« - Comment va t-elle ? » ajouta le jeune homme soulagé

« - Mal , je le crains … Edward »

« - Je prends le premier avion » coupa Edward

Edward raccrocha après avoir bafouillé quelques mots à son père , il se laissa tomber sur le lit , il n'arrivais pas à croire que les parents de Bella puisse être mort , il se rappela alors de la terreur dans les yeux de son amie , le week end où elle était venu chez lui. Il déglutit difficilement , attrapa ses papiers et fila vers l'aéroport , il du patienter plusieurs heures avant d'obtenir une place sur un vol , il ne tenait pas en place , il sentait son anxiété grandir au fil des minutes :

« - Dans quel état peut elle être , a quoi pense t-elle ? »

Il grimpa dans l'avion et se laissa tomber sur son siège, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement l'accoudoir. Bella n'avait pas bougé de son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond , les larmes coulant sans répit de ses yeux rougis , son ventre réclamé à manger mais elle n'était pas décidé de lui donné satisfaction. Le tictac de l'horloge égrainer les minutes et les heures , comment sa vie avait elle pu autant changer en si peu de temps , pourquoi n'avait elle pas pu vivre éternellement aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait , aux côtés de ses parents qu'elle aimaient par dessus tout , ces pensées tourner sans cesse dans son esprit, parfois interrompu par la douleur de sa main. Edward trépigner d'impatience , il avait l'impression que le temps se dérouler à l'envers , ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était parti , deux jours où ses pensées n'avait pas quitté Bella , le regret de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments . Il loua une voiture à la sortie de l'aéroport et fonça vers la maison de ses parents , Esmé le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'on aurait pu croire que cela faisait des années qu'il était parti et non quelques jours , il repris sa Volvo et se dirigea aussitôt chez son amie , frappant à la porte , il n'obtient pas de réponse. Après avoir frapper de nouveau à la porte il se décida enfin à entré , la maison été étrangement silencieuse , il découvrit l'album photo ouvert sur le sol , il le feuilleta et le posa avec délicatesse sur la table basse , il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Bella , celle ci était plongé dans le noir , il poussa doucement la porte , faisant pénétré une mince raie de lumière dans la pièce , éclairant le visage de Bella qui c'était pelletonné au pied de son lit , les genoux replié sous son menton , la pâleur de son visage fit froncer les sourcils au jeune pianiste , il s'approcha d'elle , elle ne lui lança même pas un regard. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et prit la main froide et couverte de sang de son amie :

« - Bella … »

« - Edward … qu'est que tu fais là ? » s'étonna Bella semblant enfin prendre conscience de sa présence

« - C'est Carlisle qui m'a prévenu , Bella , je suis désolé »

« - J'ai envie d'être seule » murmura t-elle

« - Depuis quand n'as tu rien avaler ? » demanda le jeune garçon avec autorité

« - Edward...s'il te plait »

« - Qu'est que as fais ? » demanda t-il en désignant sa main

« - Va t'en .. s'il te plait » s'énerva Bella

« - Je ne partirais pas ! Réponds moi »

« - Un miroir à eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver sur ma route »

« - tu as mal ? » demanda Edward soucieux

« - Non … »

« - Bella regarde moi »

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres :

« - Edward … je ne veux voir personne , alors laisse moi tranquille »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains , plantant ses pupilles vertes dans celles fatiguée de Bella :

« - Je te l'ai dit je ne partirais pas , je ne te laisserais pas toute seule »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la brune :

« - Je suis désolé pour tes parents »

La jeune fille se blottit alors dans les bras d'Edward , les doigts accroché à sa veste , elle ne prononça pas un mot , Edward caressé les cheveux de son amie avec douceur , la berçant avec douceur , au bout de longues heures elle leva de nouveau ses yeux vers son seul amour:

« - J'ai faim » avoua t-elle à contre cœur

« - Pas de problème ma belle ...je vais te faire à manger »

Il se leva mais la main de Bella se ferma sur son poignet :

« - ne me laisse pas toute seule » supplia t-elle

« - je reviens vite »

« - s'il te plait » implora t-elle la gorge nouée

Edward se pencha pour prendre son amie dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé , il lui prépara un plat de pâtes qu'elle mangea du bout des lèvres :

« - C'était comment New York » demanda t-elle

« - C'est immense , je suis bien content d'être rentré »

« - Tu n'aurais pas du revenir ...c'est ton rêve que tu es en train de foutre en l'air »

« - J'ai encore le temps avant la rentré »

« - Ce que tu peut être têtu! » ricana doucement la jeune fille

« - et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »

« - Je vais aller mieux , tu sais , c'est juste que .. je pensais pas que j'aurais à leur dire au revoir maintenant » dit elle en essayant de rassurer son ami

« - Je le sais »

« - Edward ...merci » elle ne supporté pas de le voir inquiet et le connaissant il ne partirais pas tant qu'elle se laisserai allé

« - Tu sais bien que c'est normal »

« - Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à supporté la cérémonie »

« - Je serais là ... »

Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse , elle posa sa main blessée sur la sienne et ferma les yeux épuisée , Edward la couvrit d'une couverture et alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil où il s'endormit bientôt lui aussi. Bella se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit , elle se rua dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage :

« - Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir autant souffrir , mais Edward est là et tu dois au moins lui donner le change , n'oublie pas il est parti de New York …. tu gâches tout … Bella , prends un peu sur toi » tempêta t-elle en silence contre elle même . Elle passa sa main sous l'eau , en retournant dans le salon , elle couvrit Edward et le regarda dormir , elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile de convaincre Edward de repartir , surtout qu'elle se sentait toujours affreusement seule et triste , en colère aussi , mais il fallait qu'elle ne gâche pas la vie d'Edward , elle le voulait heureux.


	14. Chapter 14

Elle regarda quelques instants encore le jeune homme dormir, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain , elle laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol et se glissa sous un jet brulant , elle ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser les idées noires qui la hantait , essayant de sourire . Elle attrapa son shampoing à la fraise et se frotta énergiquement les cheveux , elle les peigna avec soin , les laissant tombé sur ses épaules , elle revêtit une robe noire et alla s'assoir sur le lit de ces parents. Elle regarda autour d'elle , sa gorge se serra de nouveau mais il fallait qu'elle soit forte , puis elle caressa la veste de son père et ferma les yeux imaginant son père revenant du travail , un sourire sur les lèvres puis s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans le salon pour regarder un match . Après quelques minutes elle se dirigea vers l'armoire des débris de miroir jonché le sol , elle ouvrit la porte et hésita quelques instants avant de choisir un costume et la robe que sa mère préféré et les posa avec précaution près de la veste . Elle alla se poster près de la fenêtre , le soleil commençai à se lever. Dans le salon Edward se réveilla en sursaut , il passa les doigts dans sa chevelure :

« - Bella ? Bella ? » appela t-il en remarquant son absence , ce qui fit aussitôt accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Il bondit sur ses pieds et monta aussitôt à l'étage , poussant la porte entrouverte , il la découvrit , le visage appuyé contre la vitre , il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules , elle se retourna :

« - Edward … tu es déjà réveillé ? »

« - Oui … je te cherchais ... »

« - Excuse moi … mais je me suis dit que ton père n'était pas encore venue pour … leurs vêtements »

« - Comment tu te sent ? »

« - J'ai connu des jours meilleurs … mais la vie doit continuer » répondit elle en essayant d'être convaincante

« - Tu sais … j'ai eu très peur quand je t'ai vu dans ta chambre.. »

« - Ça fais toujours plaisir à entendre » plaisanta la jeune fille

« - Je ne plaisante pas Bella … »

« - Tu devrais .. tu as une tête d'enterrement » taquina la jeune fille en lui envoyant un timide sourire , finalement elle s'en sortait pas mal en comédie , elle se dirigea vers l'armoire de nouveau et se pencha pour ramasser les débris de miroir , il se pencha à son tour et pris sa main dans la sienne :

« - laisse moi faire » dit il avec douceur

« - Ed ... »

« - Je ne voudrais pas que tu te coupes, maladroite comme tu es » dit il en souriant à son tour

« - très bien … »

Bella se releva , elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte pour observer le jeune homme , elle sentit ses yeux devenir humides en repensant qu'il puisse aimer une fille comme Tanya , elle détourna les yeux et descendit les escaliers avec précaution. Elle prit place sur le canapé., ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'album photo , ses doigts ses crispèrent sur la couverture , quand elle entendit Edward descendre l'escalier , il tenait les vêtements de ses parents :

« - Je vais apporter ça où il se doit »

« - Je voudrais venir avec toi » déclara Bella ce qui étonna le jeune homme

« - Tu es sûre ? » hésita t-il

« - Oui »

Il lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture et conduisit jusqu'au salon funéraire :

« - nous voilà arrivé » dit il en se tournant vers son amie , il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ses mains tremblaient. Il posa la sienne chaude , douce , sur celle de Bella qui n'avait rien perdu de leurs froideur:

« - Je peux y aller seul … si tu préfères » proposa t-il soucieux

« - Non , je viens » répondit elle fermement en sortant de la voiture , son cœur battait fort et diffusé la douleur dans tout son corps , elle serra le point et se tourna vers Edward , il ne tarda pas à arriver à sa hauteur :

« - On y va? »

« - Oui »

Elle poussa la porte du salon , la décoration était sobre , un homme portant un costume sombre s'approcha d'elle :

« - Bonjour mademoiselle Swan , je me permets de vous présenter toutes nos condoléances »

Isabella fut surprise qu'il sache qui elle était , elle le remercia et se tourna vers son ami , il était entrain de déposer les vêtements que porterais ses parents l'après midi même … qu'il porterait pour toujours pensa Bella , l'homme en costume lui parlé mais elle n'écoutait pas , elle voulait qu'une chose sortir de cet endroit , Edward lui pris le bras et l'entraina vers sa Volvo , elle appuya son front contre la vitre :

« - Tu devrais profiter de ta famille , pendant que tu es là »

« - J'aurais tout le temps de les voir »

« - Edward , arrête de faire ta tête de mule , je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surveilles »

« - Je ne te surveilles pas » s'insurgea Edward

« - dans ce cas tu peux allez voir ta famille » cria à moitié Bella

« - tu peux très bien venir avec moi alors » répondit il sur le même ton

Elle évita soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux :

« - ça te changerais les idées... » reprit le jeune homme plus doucement

« - très bien , je viens avec toi » céda t-elle , Edward sourit heureux de l'avoir convaincu , il accéléra et prit la route de la demeure des Cullen , il longea le chemin de terre et gara sa voiture , Bella tira la manche de sa robe sur sa main encore bleui par son aventure avec le miroir et s'avança vers la porte de la maison , Edward fut près d'elle en deux ou trois enjambés , il ouvrit la porte et salua sa famille. Esmé prit son fils dans ses bras et se tourna vers Bella avec un sourire bienveillant

« - Je suis contente de te voir ma chérie »

« - moi aussi Esmé » répondit timidement la jeune fille

« - tu veux manger quelques choses , ma puce ? » demanda la mère d'Edward

« - Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger » begailla Bella en rougissante

« - allons , tu ne déranges jamais » rigola Esmé en la poussant vers la cuisine

Carlisle s'approcha de son fils:

« - Alors comment va t-elle ? » demanda le médecin

« - Elle à l'air d'allé mieux , quand je l'ai vu hier , je me suis fais un sang d'encre mais elle à l'air de reprendre le dessus »

« - je suis heureux de l'apprendre , surtout qu'aujourd'hui risque d'être difficile pour elle »

« - allons les rejoindre avant que maman n'essaye de lui faire manger le repas de 12 personnes »

Carlisle et Edward éclatèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine , Bella mangé sans grande conviction , elle posa sa fourchette et se tourna vers Carlisle :

« - Je peux vous parler quelques instants »

« - bien entendu , allons dans mon bureau »

Bella s'installa dans le fauteuil face à Carlisle :

« - Carlisle vous n'auriez pas du l'appelé »

« - Je pensais qu'il était le seul qui aurait pu te faire sortir de chez toi … Emmett m'a raconté ce qu'il avait vu »

« - Je ne veux pas qu'il gâche sa vie à cause de moi » murmura t-elle

« - Allons Bella …. »

« - Quoi qu'il en soit , je vais bien ...et je voudrais savoir combien je vous doit ? »

« - me devoir quoi dont ? »

« - Je sais très bien que vous avez payez pour tout , je veux savoir combien? »

« - tu ne me dois rien Bella »

« - Je refuse de vous être redevable , dîtes moi combien Carlisle » demanda fermement la jeune fille

« - Tu ne me dois rien Bella » répondit l'homme avec autorité

« - Je vois de qui tient Edward » soupira Bella à contre cœur

« - je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un compliment mais merci » se radoucit Carlisle en faisant le tour du bureau , Bella avait détourné le regard , soudain le docteur remarqua la main de Bella , il fronça les sourcils et prit la main de la jeune fille :

« - Qu'est qui s'est passé ? »

« - Rien de grave » répondit Bella

« - tu as mal , je peux regardé ça? » demanda t-il soucieux

« - Carlisle , je vous remercie , mais il est temps que je me débrouille par moi même » déclara t-elle en retirant sa main et en se levant. Ils descendirent tout deux au salon , toute la famille y compris Edward avait revêtu des vêtements sombres , le ventre de la jeune fille se tordit :

« - Il est temps d'y aller chérie » déclara timidement Alice

« - Je te conduis ? »

« - merci Edward... »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à tous arriver à destination , Bella pris la tête , le prêtre attendait et le corbillard était déjà là ainsi qu'un petit groupe de personnes qu'elle reconnu comme les collègues de Charlie et de Renée , il y avait aussi des familles de la Push, enfin la cérémonie débuta , la jeune fille déglutit elle se sentait à nouveau envahit par cette sensation d'étouffement , elle fit quelques pas et se plaça près d'Edward et sa famille , tandis que les cercueils s'enfoncer dans leurs tombes et que le prêtre prononcer des paroles de réconfort , la vision de Bella se brouilla , elle se sentait si mal , elle était sûre de tourner de l'œil quand une main s'empara de la sienne , la ramenant à la réalité , c'était la main d'Edward , elle resserra son étreinte sans toutefois le regarder, puis elle s'avança et lança une poignée de terre sur chacun des cercueils . Les gens se succédèrent pour lui faire part de leurs condoléances . Une file de voiture se dirigea vers la demeure des Cullen pour se rassasié , Bella c'était assise sur le canapé , elle avait une envie folle de hurler , de pleurer ou d'être seule. Quand tout le monde fut partie , elle informa la famille qu'elle allé rentré chez elle , elle grimpa dans sa voiture et enclencha le contact, elle s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard devant le restaurant de la ville , il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un travail , elle savait déjà grâce à Carlisle que ses parents lui avait laissé la maison , mais il n'était plus question maintenant de poursuivre ses études. Elle fut reçu par le patron qui l'embaucha presque aussitôt . Il était déjà tard quand elle rentra chez elle , elle resta quelques instant sous le porche et après avoir pris une profonde respiration et poussa la porte. Elle remit aussitôt son sweat large et se roula en boule sur le canapé , elle savait que les jours suivant elle devrait faire bonne figure histoire de convaincre Edward de repartir.

Edward était allongé sur son lit , les bras sous la nuque , il était plongé dans ses pensées , il revoyait le visage de Bella dans sa chambre , la tristesse sur son visage , et ensuite ce sourire , il la connaissait par cœur :

« - si tu crois que je vais gober ton numéro ma vieille tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude » se murmura t-il à lui même sans pour autant savoir comment aider son amie

Pendant l'enterrement il avait d'autant plus sentie que quelques choses n'allait pas , son amie n'avait pas dit un mot , elle était resté droite , le regard vissé sur les cercueils de ses parents , sans s'en rendre compte elle frissonné comme si elle avait froid , il avait alors senti le besoin immédiat de prendre sa main , elle n'avait pas tourné la tête mais il avait senti la main glacé de son amie serré la sienne , elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître mais elle avait besoin de lui . Au bout d'un long moment il se dirigea vers le piano , il souleva avec délicatesse le couvercle , étira ses doigts et se mit à joué , la mélodie douce et enivrante qu'il avait composé pour Bella envahit la maison :

« - Je t'aime ma belle … et je ferais tout pour toi quoi qu'il arrive » pensa t-il

Le lendemain Bella qui devait avoir dormi deux heures tout au plus se changea et prit sa voiture pour commencer son nouveau travail , elle sentit son ventre grogne mais fila directement dans sa voiture , elle n'avait qu'une envie quitter la maison , quitter ses pensées en fonçant tête baissé dans le travail , elle enfila son uniforme en toute vitesse et alla prendre la commande des premiers clients même dans une si petite ville , elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser cinq minutes , si ce n'est pour les servir ou discuté avec les habitués , beaucoup lui présenté leurs plus sincères regrets pour ses parents , elle essayait de donné le change , de ne pas paraître anéanti. La journée passa vite , elle était épuisé , elle grimpa aussitôt dans sa voiture et rentra chez elle. Elle était épuisé et pourtant une fois chez elle , elle ne trouva pas la force d'aller dormir , elle ne voulait plus passé devant la chambre vide de ses parents , elle ne trouvait pas juste de trouver le repos dans le sommeil , elle releva ses manches et commença à nettoyer la maison utilisant toute ses ressources pour oublier le reste , et ça marcher , la maison n'avait jamais était aussi propre , enfin elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé où le sommeil vient la cueillir , elle se retrouva dans sa chambre , le soleil entré par la fenêtre , Bella se frotta les yeux et descendit les marches lentement , comment avait elle pu se rendre dans son lit sans s'en souvenir ? Quand soudain son père apparu devant elle , il enfilai sa veste. Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre à tout rompre , des larmes de bonheur coulait sur ses joues , elle se jeta au cou de son père :

« - He là qu'est qui t'arrives ma belle ? »

« - Papa … tu es vivant. »

« - Ben oui tu le vois bien non ? »

« - Pourquoi tu pleures mon ange? » intervient sa mère en sortant de la cuisine , Bella serra sa mère dans ses bras:

« - J'ai cru que vous étiez morts ….. »

« - C'était surement un cauchemar » proposa sa mère

« - tu n'as rien à craindre , nous serons toujours près de toi » ajouta Charlie

« - C'était horrible , je me sentais si vide , si seule ... » murmura Bella

« - Ni pense plus … nous sommes là » la réconforta Renée en caressant ses cheveux

Un éclair zébra le ciel aussitôt suivis d'un grondement assourdissant , réveillant la jeune fille en sursaut , elle regarda alentour le sourire au lèvre quand soudain son regard tomba sur ses doigts , elle compris alors qu'elle était de nouveau en plein cauchemar, elle replia ses genoux sous son menton , couvrit son visage de ses mains. Elle eu l'impression de tomber dans un trou , un trou profond et noir .


	15. Chapter 15

_Le chapitre est court mais j'espère qu'il vous plairas , merci à toutes pour vos reviews elles me font toujours tant plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à continuer à m'en envoyer ^^ _

Edward grimpa dans sa voiture et appuya sur l'accélérateur, il se gara près de la voiture de Bella , il était tôt et il espéré qu'il ne la réveillerais pas , il allé frappé à la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Bella :

« - Edward ….? Qu'est que tu fais là ? » demanda t-elle surprise

« - Eh bien , je venais voir comment tu allais » répondit il en essayant de capter le regard de son amie mais elle avait le regard fixé sur ses pieds

« - Je vais bien, je suis désolée mais je dois aller travailler »

« - tu … travailles ? » s'étonna le jeune homme

« - J'ai pas le choix , excuse moi mais je vais être en retard »

« - tu veux bien que je revienne ce soir ? »

« - oui … avec plaisir , je te préparé ton plat préféré »

« - Tu es un ange .. Bella »

Elle passa à côté de lui en s'excusant de nouveau , leurs doigts s'effleurèrent , la jeune fille claqua la portière de sa vieille Chevrolet et esquissa un petit signe de la main à son ami . Elle démarra en trombe le laissant seul et étonné , ça ne ressemblait pas à Bella d'être si froide. Il retourna chez lui et décida d'aller se balader , le soleil filtré à travers les branches et le feuillage épais des arbres , une légère brise soufflé , Edward s'appuya contre un tronc , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle , de penser à tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières semaines , il se passa la main sur le visage , il sentait que Bella allait mal et qu'en plus elle essayait de le cacher , elle avait toujours détesté qu'il s'inquiète pour elle mais il n'y avait pas un seul jour où il ne c'était pas fais du soucis pour son amour , elle pouvait être si fragile derrière sa façade forte , elle avait si peu confiance en elle , elle avait besoin de repères , d'amour et à cet instant il le sentait, elle avait besoin de soutient et il savait que c'était son retour qui inciter Bella à dresser cette façade. Il soupira profondément et sorti une photo de la poche intérieure de sa veste , une photo de Bella qui riait aux éclats , les yeux pétillants . Il caressa doucement la photo et la rangea dans sa poche . Il retourna dans la villa et mangea en compagnie de ses sœurs :

« - Edward , pourquoi n'es tu pas chez Bella ? »

« - elle travaille , j'y vais ce soir »

« - Oh elle travaille , c'est bien je suppose , ça veux dire qu'elle fait face » déclara Rosalie souriante

« - je l'espère , je l'espère Rose » soupira Edward

« - Qu'est que tu veux dire? » s'inquiéta Alice

« - je connais bien Bella et je sais qu'elle pourrait très bien tout cacher pour nous apaiser »

« - tu as raison , c'est tout à fait Isabella ça » ajouta Rosalie

« - Tu as intérêt de prendre soin d'elle Eddie » s'énerva Alice

« - Qu'est que tu crois que je ne me fais pas un sang d'encre pour elle , que je suis pas fou d'angoisse? » répondit Edward hors de lui

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, Alice regardé son frère dans les yeux et Rosalie le dévisagé ahurie , c'était la première fois qu'Edward se mettait en colère contre Alice :

« - Excuse moi Alice je n'aurai pas du m'emporter , je sais que tu tiens à elle »

« - mais pas autant que toi ...c'est ça ? » supposa le petit lutin

« - Alice ... »

« - Tu l'aimes , n'est ce pas? » ajouta la jeune fille

« - Oui , Alice , je l'aime …. » répondit il simplement en quittant la cuisine

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et vissa son lecteur mp3 sur ses oreilles , il avait avoué son amour pour Bella à ses sœurs , pourquoi était ce donc si dur avec l'intéressé ? Il resta là , sur son lit à se perdre dans la contemplation du plafond . Il devait facilement avoir écouté la moitié de la capacité de son lecteur quand il l'éteignit et le remit dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet , il passa la main dans sa chevelure cuivrée et dévala les escaliers en quatrième Volvo ne tarda pas à se garer dans l'allée , visiblement elle n'était pas encore là. Edward alluma son autoradio , la musique qui envahit l'habitacle de la voiture argent était douce , parfois lente , parfois impétueuse comme un torrent , ce pianiste Coréen avait vraiment du talent pensa le jeune homme , puis il vit la voiture de Bella s'approcher et se garer à côté de la sienne , il s'extirpa du véhicule , Bella en fit de même. Elle alla à la rencontre d'Edward tout en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard , elle était épuisé et elle savait que ça se lirait dans ses yeux , sur son visage :

« - Alors ta journée de travail ? » demanda le jeune homme

« - ça c'est très bien passé , rentrons tu dois avoir faim » répondit Bella

« - a vrai dire oui »

« - tu tiens plus d'Emmett que tu ne veux bien le croire » le taquina t-elle

« - Ohé » protesta le concerné

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Edward , elle lui proposa de s'assoir sur le canapé et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine , elle sorti les ingrédients et composa les couches successive d'un gratin dauphinois en remplaçant l'emmental par de la mozzarella , elle mit le tout au four , la tête lui tournait , elle s'agrippa au rebord de l'évier pour ne pas tomber , un verre qui était posé sur le plan de travail à côté se fracassa sur le sol :

« - tout va bien Bella ? » demanda la voix d'Edward dans le salon

Celle ci avait toujours la tête qui tournait , elle se pencha au dessus de l'évier et se passa de l'eau sur le visage éloignant au moins un certain temps le malaise provoqué par le manque d'attention de Bella à ses besoins, elle prit une profonde respiration pour être sûre que sa voix ne tremblerait pas « - tout va bien … j'ai juste fait tombé un verre »

« - tu veux que je t'aide , ma puce ? » proposa le jeune homme

« - non ça va... » répondit précipitamment la jeune fille

Elle se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux de verre , elle les jeta dans la poubelle :

« - tu veux quelques choses à boire ? »

« - ne te donne pas tant de mal pour moi »

« - Edward ! Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais »

« - Ça n'a rien à voir Bella »

« - Alors qu'est que tu veux boire ? »

« - De l'eau ça ira »

Elle attrapa un plateau et posa dessus deux verres et une assiette ainsi que des couverts pour Edward , elle rejoint Edward dans le salon et posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit près de lui , la jeune fille lui tendit un verre d'eau en essayant de calmer les tremblements de ses doigts , Edward le saisit appréciant les quelques secondes de contact de sa peau avec celle de son aimée , son regard tomba sur l'assiette et il fronça les sourcils :

« - Il n'y a qu'une assiette ? » demanda t-il curieux

« - tu n'as pas besoin de deux assiettes à ce que je sache » se moqua la jeune fille

« - te moques pas de moi Bella , tu ne manges pas ? »

« - Je n'ai pas faim » répondit Bella et ce n'était pas un mensonge , la nourriture avait perdu toute saveur et tout intérêt pour elle

« - Bella il faut que tu manges » s'inquiéta son ami

« - Ça n'a rien à voir » protesta t-elle fermement

« - Tu es sûre ? » demanda t-il doucement

« - j'ai déjà mangé avant de partir du travail »

Edward allé répliquer quand le four sonna , Bella disparu aussitôt dans la cuisine et reviens avec un plat fumant , elle lui servit une part :

« - bon appétit » murmura t-elle , elle luttait contre le sommeil et l'envie de se rouler en boule pour pleurer de toutes ses forces , il mangeait calmement , jetant un regard de temps en temps un regard à son amie , elle se tripoté les mains nerveusement :

« - Edward ... » commença t-elle soudain

« - Oui ? »

« - Il faut que tu rentres à New York »

« - J'ai tout mon temps »

« - Non , tu n'as pas tout ton temps , c'est ton rêve que tu es entrain de foutre en l'air et pour quoi ? Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi de façon inutile »

« - Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi » répondit vivement Edward

« - Je vais bien Edward ! » s'énerva Bella

« - Bella …. » s'adoucit le jeune homme

« - Pourquoi … pourquoi ne veux tu pas comprendre que je pense à ton avenir , tu as un avenir prometteur , Julliard te tends les bras , tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi , d'autant plus qu'une autre t'attends ici »

« - de quoi tu parles ? » s'étonna Edward

« - s'il te plait , je te demande de penser à toi » dit elle sans répondre

« - Je retournerais à New York soit en sûre … »

« - Excuse moi je ne voulais pas m'énerver »

« - C'est pas grave »

« - Si ça ne te déranges pas , j'aimerais allé me coucher » mentit Bella

« - Bien sûr , tu veux que je passe demain ? »

« - Oui , faut bien que je profite de toi avant que tu ne deviennes un pianiste mondialement reconnu »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et repris sa voiture , il resta quelques instants encore devant la maison de son amie , la lumière disparu enfin , il rentra chez lui mais ne trouva pas le sommeil avant de longues heures. Bella elle resta toute la nuit sur le canapé à contemplé le vide , laissant des larmes silencieuse ruisselé sur sa peau. Le lendemain elle prit une douce froide pour chasser la fatigue qui s'accumulait sur ses épaules , sans un regard pour la chambre de ses parents , en sortant de chez elle la tête lui tourna de nouveau, ses jambes lâchèrent , elle mit sa tête entre ses genoux attendant que le malaise se dissipe , au bout de quelques instants sa vision redevient fixe et elle monta dans sa voiture en direction du restaurant . La journée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante , enfin elle rentra chez elle , elle se regarda rapidement dans le miroir de courtoisie , elle était encore plus blanche que d'ordinaire , deux grandes cernes s'étalait sous ses yeux , d'ailleurs ceux ci avaient perdus tout éclats , ils était ternes et tristes, elle descendit avec précaution et se dirigea vers la porte , ses jambes étaient lourdes , elle ouvrit et posa les clefs sur la petite table de l'entrée,elle alla chercher le courrier il y avait une enveloppe assez épaisse , elle grimpa les marches tout en ouvrant le pli , elle poussa la porte de la chambre de ses parents du pied et découvrit les photos qu'elle avait fais avec ses parents dans la forêt , la douleur ressurgit , puissante , Bella se laissa glisser contre la porte et éclata en sanglots , ses doigts relâchant leur emprises sur les clichés , s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et murmura :

« - Je n'y arrive pas … je n'arriverais pas à le cacher plus longtemps à Edward … j'ai besoin de vous.... revenez »

La nuit commencé à tomber , Edward gara sa voiture et frappa à la porte , pas de réponse, il frappa plus fort :

« - Bella ? Tu es là ? »

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse il sentit son cœur s'affole, il frappa de toutes ses forces , la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même , il entra dans la maison en proie à l'angoisse :

« - Bella ? Bella, tu es là ? »

C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits assourdit provenant de l'étage , il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte qui était maintenant close:

« - Bella ? Bella tu es là ? »

« - S'il te plait ...va t'en ... »

« - Bella qu'est qui y a ? »

« - Va t'en »cria Bella à travers la porte

« - Bella ouvre cette porte tout de suite » contra Edward avec autorité

« - Je veux que tu t'en ailles , je veux être toute seule .. »s'énerva t-elle la voix entrecoupé de larmes

« - Et moi je te dis que c'est hors de question » s'énerva Edward

« - …. »

« - Bella ouvre cette porte s'il te plait » supplia t-il

« -...... »

Il appuya son oreille contre le battant , les bruits qui lui parvenait était étouffé , il donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un craquement , il regarda autour de lui , il y avait des photos partout sur le sol. Il découvrit Bella dans un coin , elle était en position fœtale , elle était secoué de sanglots et sa respiration était haletante , Edward se laissa tombé à côté d'elle , il prit sa main avec précaution :

« - Bella dis moi ce qu'il y a »

Elle ânonna sans dire un mot , elle ne le regardé pas :

« - Dis moi ce qui ne va pas » demanda t-il à nouveau quoi que s'en doutant un peu , son esprit essayé de resté calme malgré l'angoisse :

« - S'il te plait ….va t'en » bafouilla t-elle le souffle coupé

Elle récupéra sa main et cacha son visage dedans , il se sentait si impuissant , il prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras avec une grande douceur , elle tenta de le repousser :

« - Edward … je veux que tu partes » articula t-elle faiblement

« - Je ne partirais pas , tu ne vas pas bien et je ne te laisserais pas, tu comprends? »

« - Edward ... » murmura Bella

« - Je suis là » murmura t-il à son tour en caressant ses cheveux ,elle se blottit dans ses bras , elle haletait maintenant , puis peu à peu ses larmes s'apaisèrent et elle resta sans rien dire dans les bras de son ami :

« - J'aimerais tellement me réveiller ...je voudrais que tout cela ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemars » murmura t-elle au bout d'un long moment

« - Je le souhaiterais aussi ... »

« - Je suis si fatiguée ... » chuchota t-elle plus bas encore , Edward prit son visage dans ses paumes , elle semblait presque malade , les yeux creusés et cernés , les lèvres pâle et tremblante , ses pupilles éteintes et remplis de larmes, il caressa sa joue :

« - Bella .. »

« - Il faut...New York » les yeux de la jeune fille se fermer , ne pouvant plus résisté à l'appel du sommeil

« - chuuuttt repose toi ma belle » souffla t-il à son oreille , il la souleva de terre et alla la déposé dans son propre lit . Elle se roula naturellement en position fœtale , il la recouvrit de la couverture et se glissa près d'elle , appuyé sur son coude il la regardé dormir , ses traits ne c'était pas apaisé, il finit par s'endormir lui aussi . Au milieu de la nuit Bella ouvrit les yeux , elle avait de nouveau fais ce rêve , son subconscient était il cruel ou voulait il juste lui faire comprendre que tout était de sa faute?


	16. Chapter 16

_Je suis désolée que mes chapitres soit si court , ne m'en voulez pas trop , j'essaye de vraiment mettre tout mon cœur dans ce que j'écris mais malheureusement les mots ne viennent pas toujours facilement._

Bella se faufila hors du lit le plus silencieusement possible , elle enfila un jean et un débardeur. Elle se retourna et regarda Edward dormir , il était beau , ses cheveux en bataille arrachèrent un sourire à la jeune fille. Elle passa son index sur la joue du jeune homme , elle était chaude et douce. Elle le couvrit avec la couverture et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

« - Tu es si bon , si attentif ...je ne te mérite pas , comme amie ou ... » murmura t-elle la gorge serrée

Elle se sentait si faible et surtout elle avait l'impression que la souffrance ne finirait jamais , elle s'était laissé submergé hier et malheureusement Edward était arrivé à ce moment , elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment faire désormais pour qu'il ne se soucie plus d'elle et qu'il reparte à New-York . Elle descendit les marches sans faire de bruit et pris un bloc de papier :

Cher Edward,

Je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir était là pour moi , je regrette de m'être laissé allé , je sais que tu as du t'inquièter , je vais pas te mentir je souffre de l'absence de mes parents , c'est normal après tout , mais je vais bien , il y a une fille qui dois avoir besoin de toi , je sais que tu l'aimes et je veux ton bonheur. Je te demande non je te supplie de penser à toi , je veux que tu retournes à New-York , s'il te plait va t'en … je suis une grande fille , je sais prendre soin de moi , alors laisse moi seule et profite de ta vie.

Repars là bas

Bella.

Ps: laisse les clés sous le paillasson

Elle déposa le bloc bien en évidence sur la table du salon , elle alla boire un verre d'eau pour chasser son malaise , depuis quand n'avait elle pas avalé un morceau de nourriture , elle ne savait pas et à vrai dire peu lui importait , elle se sentait coupable , elle ne se sentait pas avoir le droit de vivre normalement , elle ne se sentait pas le droit de survivre. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et remonta son pantalon qui commencé déjà à être trop large. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil et se concentra pour chasser l'irrépressible sensation de tomber toujours plus profond dans ce trou , parvenir à reprendre le contrôle de ses canal lacrymaux et de ces zygomatiques. Après l'épisode de la veille , il allait vraiment lui falloir faire des efforts pour convaincre Edward , et surtout le poussé à s'occuper de lui , et puis que devenait Tanya dans cette histoire , il l'avait embrassé , il devait être vraiment amoureux de la jeune fille car elle ne l'avait jamais vu embrassé personne , il n'était jamais sorti avec une autre femme , elle connaissait Edward , elle le savait romantique , elle se doutait qu'il ne s'engagerait qu'avec la fille pour qui il aurait des sentiments. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir , elle avait toujours pensé que ses parents serait là pour toujours , qu'elle aurait le temps de trouver sa voie, maintenant il lui fallait repoussé le seul homme qu'elle est jamais aimé alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de sa présence , mais il n'était plus temps d'être égoïste , il avait la sale manie de la faire passé avant lui. Elle sera les poings :

« - Ça suffit maintenant ma vieille , la vérité c'est que ça te plait qu'il soit là , sinon tu te bougerais un peu plus pour le convaincre de repartir et après hier tu vas avoir du boulot »

Elle se leva de nouveau et partie sur la pointe des pieds , il était encore très tôt mais elle en profita pour aller courir (N.A oui vous avez bien lu courir) pour la première fois de sa vie elle en ressentait le besoin , elle fila à vive allure à travers les arbres , chaque foulée lui donné l'impression d'être plus pesante , elle ne tarda pas à s'arrêter et s'appuyer contre un tronc , son poing frappa l'écorce avec force , la tête lui tourner de nouveau , elle attrapa un chewing-gum et le mâcha , le peu de sucre qu'il contenait chassa le flou de sa vision, elle retourna lentement vers sa voiture et partie en ville.

Un rayon de soleil tomba sur les paupières d'Edward , il fronça les sourcils et enfin ouvris les yeux, il regarda à côté de lui , Bella n'étant plus là , il sorti du lit et s'étira :

« - Bella , tu es là ? » appela t-il , comme il n'avait pas de réponse il descendit l'escalier , jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine , puis tomba sur le bloc note , il parcouru lentement les mots tracés par Bella , il n'en croyait pas ses mirettes :

« - mais de qui elle parle …..? … Oh non j'espère que ...ce n'est pas ce que je crois »

Il relu encore une fois le message , Edward décida alors d'attendre son amie , elle avait des œillères visiblement , elle croyait vraiment qu'il partirait alors qu'elle semblait allé de plus en plus mal :

« - Edward bouge toi les fesses mon vieux , peut être que tu n'utilises pas la bonne méthode »

Il s'allongea sur le canapé et passa de longues heures à pensé quel attitude adopté envers celle qu'il aimé , il commencé à somnoler de nouveau quand il entendit des bruit sur le pas de la porte puis la voix de Bella qui pester , enfin la porte s'ouvrit la laissant apparaître :

« - Bien travaillé ? » demanda gentiment Edward

« - Oui et qu'est que tu fais là ? »

« - Qu'est que je fais là ? Je voudrais que tu m'expliques ça » dit il en lui tendant son mot

« - il n'y a rien a explique … tu es un ami merveilleux , tu gâches ta vie alors que je peux m'occuper de moi »

« - a qui tu essayes de faire croire ça ? » s'énerva Edward en saisissant son poignet

« - Je me suis laissé allé hier , mais je vais bien »

Bella essayer d'être crédible et de retenir les tremblements de sa voix :

« - Arrêtes de me mentir, je ne suis pas aveugle » cria Edward

Bella se sentait mal , elle ne c'était jamais disputé avec lui et elle ne le supporté pas et en plus ce malaise qui refaisait des siennes , la tête lui tournait à nouveau et tout devient flou :

« - Eddie ….. » murmura t-elle en s'agrippant à lui , le visage du jeune homme changea d'expression, il la rattrapa et l'emmena sur le canapé :

« - Bella tu m'entends ? » demanda Edward alerté

« - oui... » bafouilla t-elle

« - Depuis quand n'as tu rien mangé ? » demanda t-il avec douceur

« - Je ne sais pas ... » répondit elle

Edward l'empoigna si brusquement qu'elle sursauta :

« - Arrête ça tout de suite Bella , je suis pas idiot , dis moi la vérité »

Elle essaya de se dégager mais il était trop fort , elle détourna le regard mais il pris son visage entre ses doigts longs et fins , ses yeux verts allumer de colère ou d'inquiétude , elle ne le savait pas :

« - regarde moi , Isabella ...et ose me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux »

Bella sursauta de nouveau car il ne l'appelait jamais comme ça :

« - Une semaine peut être .. je ne sais plus » marmonna t-elle

« - Une semaine ? Tu vois bien que tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi »

« - Je n'ai pas faim … ça me dégoute »

« - Je t'interdis de te laisser mourir , tu m'entends ? »

« - Pendant que tu es là , que se passe t-il pour toi ?»

« - moi je vais bien Bella , toi tu vas mal , je suis ton ami … et je te laisserai pas te faire du mal »

« - Mais …. »

« - Il n'y pas de mais et maintenant tu vas manger »

Il se leva et ne tarda pas à revenir avec une assiette fumante , il tendit une bouchée à bella , comme un enfant , elle fit la moue , l'odeur la rendait malade , elle repoussa la fourchette :

« - Isabella Marie Swan » tempêta son ami

Elle ouvrit la bouche à contre cœur ne supportant pas que son ami l'appelle ainsi et avala difficilement, au bout de trois ou quatre bouchés , Edward posa la fourchette:

« - tu vois ce n'étais pas si dur » soupira son ami

« - Edward … »

« - Oui ? »

« - Je t'ai vu embrasser Tanya »

Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes sans rien dire :

« - Tu étais là ? »

« - Oui ...et je suis heureuse pour toi »

« - Je suis désolé que tu es assisté à ça … c'est elle qui m'a embrassé »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Elle m'a acculé … je ne l'aime pas ... » dit il avec dégout

« - Vraiment ? » murmura la jeune fille

« - non , ce n'est pas elle que j'aime »

« - comment ça ? » bafouilla Bella

Le téléphone d'Edward vibra dans sa poche , il décrocha aussitôt :

« - Allo ? »

« - Edward , c'est Emmett , il faut que tu viennes à la maison »

« - Tout de suite ? »

« - Oui , il faut que tu saches quelques choses »

« - maintenant ? »

« - oui c'est important , je sais que Bella ne va pas bien , elle peut venir si elle veut »

« - d'accord , j'arrive , c'est rien de grave j'espère »

« - non tu verras bien » ricana Emmett

Il raccrocha et jeta un regard inquiet à son amie :

« - Il faut que je rentre , tu viens avec moi ? »

« - je suis crevée , je préfère rester là»

« - Alors je reste avec toi »

« - Edward , je ne vais pas me foutre en l'air , ta famille à besoin de toi , c'est pas quelques heures seule qui vont me tuer »

« - Tu es sûre de toi , je m'en voudrais de te laisser seule »

« - Je n'ai plus rien à te cacher maintenant , donc vas y »

« - si tu vas mal ou que tu as besoin de parler , n'hésites pas »

« - promis » affirma t-elle en levant la main droite

« - très bien , j'y vais mais je reviens des que possible »

« - tu es un ami formidable , tu le sais ça ? »

« - oui … on me le dit souvent »

Elle le poussa vers la porte , sur le pas de celle-ci il se retourna :

« - tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de parler ou tout ce que tu veux »

« - Je l'ai promis Edward , vas y avant que je te botte le derrière »

Il monta dans sa voiture , lança un dernier regard inquiet vers son amie , qui lui sourit et lui fit un léger signe de la main , il démarra en trombe et la Volvo ne tarda pas à disparaître. Elle referma la porte derrière elle , son estomac se manifesta , elle se précipita dans les toilettes pour se pencher au dessus de la cuvette , son estomac se contracta douloureusement , puis Bella se laissa tomber sur le sol , elle se passa la main sur la figure :

« - Il n'aime pas Tanya , mais alors qui ? Je l'aime tant , arriverais je à supporter de le voir avec une autre … il faut que je le lui dise … que je l'aime depuis toujours .. j'ai besoin de savoir »

Elle retourna sur le canapé et passa de longues heures à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Edward , elle risquait de perdre la dernière chose à laquelle elle tenait.

Le jeune homme homme se gara devant la grande baie vitré de la villa des Cullen , il fut accueillis par son frère :

« - Ça fais un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu » taquina Emmett

« - Bella avais besoin de moi »

« - Je vois ça , tu portes la même chemise que quand t'es partie chez elle »

« - Oui …. c'est vrai ... »

« - Et d'ailleurs … où l'as tu caché ? » demanda son frère en regardant dans la voiture

« - Elle n'a pas voulu venir , elle est fatigué , je dois dire que je suis pas tranquille de la savoir seule »

« - ne t'inquiète pas , je suis sure qu'il ne va rien lui arriver »

« - Bon alors que veux tu me dire »

« - entre toute la famille t'attends » murmura mystérieusement Emmett

Edward pénétra dans le salon , Rosalie était visiblement au centre de toute les attentions:

« - Qu'est qui se passe , ici , tu vas bien Rose? » s'inquiéta Edward

« - tout va bien ... » répondit Esmé rayonnante

« - Maman , que veux tu dire ? » demanda t-il étonné

« - Rose attends un heureux événement» sautilla Alice

« - Quoi ? » questionna Edward abasourdi

« - Elle attend un bébé » répondit Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel

« - C'est vrai ? » bafouilla le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés

« - ben oui, idiot » rigola Emmett en lui donnant une tape dans le dos

Carlisle arriva avec une bouteille de champagne dont le bouchon ne tarda pas à sauter , Edward serra sa sœur dans ses bras , il avala une gorgée de champagne .

Bella avait repris le bloc note , il y avait des dizaines de feuilles roulés en boule éparpillés sur le sol, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots juste pour avouer les sentiments qui la lié à son meilleur ami , elle décida d'abandonner alluma la télé pour faire passer le temps et arriver à se changer les idées , il y avait justement un film catastrophe sans intérêt idéal pour se vider la tête. Le lendemain elle se réveilla de bonne heure , elle se sentait épuisé , elle ne pensait pas un jour être si triste , avant elle était pleine de vie , il était si facile de tomber dans le piège de la dépression , elle se leva et se frotta énergiquement la peau , elle avait des frissons , Edward n'était toujours pas là , elle mourrait d'envie de se dégourdir les jambes :

Eddie ,

Je suis sorti , j'ai quelques choses de très important à te dire , rejoins moi sur la falaise , à la Push

ton amie , Bella.

Elle prit ses clés et accrocha le mot à la porte , une fois dans la voiture elle mit le contact et se dirigea vers la Push , elle se gara en haut de la falaise , le vent soufflé fort , Bella décida d'attendre un peu , son ventre se manifesta de nouveau , elle se sentait à bout de force encore une fois , elle espéré qu'elle n'allait pas encore se sentir mal , il allait s'inquiéter et ça ne l'aiderait pas à lui dire ce qu'elle trouvait déjà assez difficile à livrer.

Edward se réveilla à son tour dans sa chambre , il attrapa sa montre à tâtons , il était 10 heures passé , il sauta hors de son lit et enfila en vitesse des vêtements propre :

« - Ou va tu ?» demanda Esmé en le croisant dans l'escalier

« - chez Bella … je ne veux pas la laissé seule trop longtemps »

« - Elle ne va pas mieux alors ? »

« - non … »

Elle embrassa son fils :

« - soit prudent sur la route »

« - comme toujours »

Il monta dans sa voiture et mis le cap sur la maison blanche de son amie , il se gara en vitesse et remarqua aussitôt que la voiture de Bella n'était plus là , il allé repartir quand il aperçu quelques chose sur la porte. Il coupa le contact et s'approcha de la porte , il parcouru le papier des yeux , une peur irrationnelle s'empara de lui , il reparti en courant vers sa voiture , depuis combien de temps était elle parti ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas plus insisté pour qu'elle vienne ? :

« - tu es stupide Cullen, stupide!» se murmura t-il à lui même

Il appuya à fond sur la pédale d'accélérateur et se dirigea vers la Push , ça faisait des années qu'il évité cet endroit , les rencontres avec Jacob Black se passant la plupart du temps mal. Que pouvait bien faire son amie? Qu'avait elle à lui dire ? Au vue de son état il craignait le pire et la culpabilité le rongé , il fut forcé de ralentir il y avait eu un accident sur la route et il y avait un embouteillage , un concert de klaxon le tira de sa rêverie. Il donna un violent coup de volant , sa voiture tourna dangereusement sur elle même , elle fit un demi tour ce qui permis à Edward de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue. Il y avait un autre chemin pour aller à la Push et heureusement sa Volvo bien qu'elle ne vaille pas le 4X4 de son frère tiendrait surement le coup , il ne tarda pas à voir la route de la falaise apparaître sous ses yeux .

Bella avait l'impression de d'étouffer , elle ouvrit sa portière , resserra son manteau , l'air frais lui faisait du bien , elle s'approcha du rebord de la falaise , ce que le paysage était beau , les vagues s'écrasant avec fracas contre la roche , on ne pouvait que se sentir bien en voyant ça et elle avait bien besoin de ça en ce moment.

Edward se gara en bas de la falaise , sa voiture avait assez donné sans en plus lui infligé une telle côte , il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait.

La jeune fille observait toujours le paysage en contrebas , la tête lui tourné de nouveau , une impression de malaise plus forte que les fois précédente , elle sentait que si elle esquissé un mouvement elle allé vraiment s'évanouir cette fois.

Edward arriva enfin au sommet de la falaise à bout de souffle , il s'appuya sur ses genoux regardant de tout côtés , il aperçu enfin Bella , elle se tenait si près du bord , le visage dans les mains , même à cette distance il voyait qu'elle tremblait , puis soudain tout bascula , il la vit basculer dans le vide , comme au ralentit , il se précipita vers celle qu'il aimé, ça ne pouvait qu'être un affreux cauchemar , ses derniers jours avait déjà était assez difficile pour lui , regarder son amie souffrir en silence , se débattre , il arriva au bord de la falaise , jeta un regard en contrebas , il n'y avait pas une trace d'elle , il sentit aussitôt des larmes coulé sur ses joues , ça ne pouvait pas être possible , elle ne pouvait pas être tombée, elle ne pouvait pas s'être suicidée :

« - BELLAAAAAA » hurla t-il anéantie par la douleur


	17. Chapter 17

_comme toujours je vous remercie pour vos reviews , vous êtes toutes super et vous me donnez l'envie de continuer :) _

Edward tomba à genoux , il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisé en milles morceaux , sa main se plaqua sur sa poitrine , il n'avait jamais connu une douleur pareille. Il fallait qu'il se réveille tout de suite , Bella serait là , elle serait heureuse , elle serait belle comme toujours , et alors il n'aurait plus peur , il lui crierait son amour , son visage ruisselait de larmes , il frappa des poings sur le sol :

« - BELLAAAAAA » hurla t-il la voix entrecoupé de sanglots déchirants

Il prit son visage entre ses mains , frappant le sol toujours plus fort :

« - t'es qu'un gros con Cullen , tu es con !! elle souffrait tu le savais et toi t'es quand même parti … imbécile , imbécile !» hurla t-il à son encontre

Il regarda de nouveau en contrebas , l'eau était impétueuse , remué par les bourrasques de vent violent qui balayer la Push , soudain il aperçu quelques choses , son cœur battit plus fort l'espace d'un instant , c'était Bella qui émergé au creux d'une vague , il se frotta les yeux , de nouveau il aperçu son amie sortir la tête hors de l'eau , elle disparaissait par moment entrainé par les vagues , Edward bondit sur ses pieds et plissa les yeux pour être sûre de ce qu'il avait vu , il aperçu une nouvelle fois son amie , elle semblait se débattre , il perçu même un faible chuchotement :

« - A l'ai... » Bella fut coupé par une vague qui l'ensevelis

Cette fois il la vit couler , il ne voulait pas la perdre , il savait à présent qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Il jeta ses chaussures , souffla un bon coup , pris de l'élan et sauta à son tour. Il entra en contact avec l'eau elle était glaciale bien que ce soit encore l'été, il émergea des vagues et cracha l'eau de mer qu'il avait avalé , il chercha Bella des yeux puis ne la voyant nul part autour de lui, il pris une profonde inspiration et plongea dans les vagues déchainées. Il chercha de nouveau son aimée des yeux et ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir , elle coulé lentement vers le fond , ses cheveux ondulant dans le courant, ses yeux étaient clos. Il nagea rapidement vers elle , malgré la force des courants , il encercla la taille de son amie de ses bras avec une infinie douceur , caressa son visage , puis il remonta à la surface. Il prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration et regarda tout autour de lui , bien que la rive ne soit pas loin , il ne serait pas facile de l'atteindre avec tout ce courant , il regarda le visage de Bella , elle n'avait pas repris connaissance et ses lèvres avait pris une teinte bleuté, Edward senti la tristesse envahir son cœur de nouveau :

« - non tout n'est pas perdu , ton père ne t'as donc rien appris? » rouspéta t-il à voix haute

Il serra Bella contre son torse et battit des jambes aussi fort qu'il le pouvait , s'aidant de son bras libre ,le courant les déportés mais il finit par touché le rivage , il reprit son souffle quelques secondes puis son regard tomba sur Bella , elle ne bougeait toujours pas , il sentit la panique l'envahir :

« - Pas ça ! Je t'interdis de mourir » hurla t-il à l'encontre de son amie

Il la tira sur le sable oubliant sa fatigue et l'allongea sur le dos , il plaqua son oreille contre la poitrine de la jeune fille , elle semblait vide, plus aucune palpitations ne l'habiter , de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Edward. Il plaça ses mains sur le thorax de Bella et commença un massage cardiaque , son père lui avais appris et il ne lui en avait jamais était autant reconnaissant qu'en cet instant , au bout de 15 pressions, il bascula le visage de Bella en arrière et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes :

« - Bella … reviens je t'en supplie » supplia t-il en recommençant le massage

Des larmes tomber sur le débardeur de Bella . Il plaqua de nouveau sa bouche sur celle de Bella , mais elle semblait pas vouloir respirer, Edward tenta une dernière fois de faire repartir le cœur de celle que le sien chérissait, Bella tressauta puis roula sur le côté pour vomir l'eau salée qu'elle avait dans les poumons , elle se ré-allongea sur le dos, cherchant de l'air. Edward sentit alors une joie irrépressible l'envahir , les larmes ,de bonheur cette fois, ruisselèrent sur ses joues en flot continu , il pris le visage de Bella entre ses longs doigts fins , celle ci entrouvrit les yeux :

« - Edward ….? » questionna t-elle la voix enroué et faible

« - Oui c'est moi mon ange ... » rassura t-il en prenant sa main

Elle écarquilla les yeux et essuya les larmes d'Edward d'un revers de sa main libre puis regarda ses doigts humides :

« - Tu … tu pleures ?» murmura t-elle

« - J'ai eu si peur … j'ai eu peur de te perdre, Bella»bafouilla le jeune homme

« - Je ne veux pas que tu pleures … pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine »

« - Bella tu étais morte …tu étais morte, tu m'entends ? » avoua le jeune homme la voix brisé de chagrin

« - Edward … ne pleures pas , je t'en prie ... » supplia faiblement la jeune fille

« - Pendant quelques horribles minutes j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours et ça je n'aurais pas pu le supporter , il aurait mieux valu que je meurt moi aussi ...» murmura t-il

« - Edward ….. »

« - Je t'aime ma Bella , je t'ai toujours aimé …. » murmura t-il doucement , en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les prunelles noisettes de la jeune fille, Bella sentit son cœur explosé de joie , avait elle bien entendu ? Elle devait être morte finalement, Edward n'avais pas du venir ...elle c'était sans doute noyée:

« - Qu'est que tu as dis ….. ? »chuchota t-elle à bout de forces

« - Je ne peux pas te le cacher plus longtemps , je t'aime , je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autres que toi»

« - Edward ...je suis morte c'est ça ? »bafouilla Bella confuse

« - Qu'est que tu racontes ? » s'étonna Edward

« - Je suis forcément au paradis , tu as dis … Oh Edward …. »elle commença à pleurer faiblement

« - Je te jure , tu es bien vivante …qu'est qu'il y a , tu as mal quelques part ? » s'inquiéta t-il

Elle secoua la tête pour indiquer que non , il essuya ses larmes avec douceur :

« - Je t'aime … Edward » murmura t-elle si bas que le jeune homme lui demanda de répéter , elle l'attira plus près d'elle et murmura à son oreille :

« - Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie....depuis toujours »

Edward écarquilla les yeux , il souleva le visage de Bella avec précaution , il la regarda dans les yeux , ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celles de la jeune fille quand soudain Bella fut secoué d'une quinte de toux , il remarqua qu'elle greloté :

« - Tu as froid ? »

« - Un peu mentit-elle… je suis fatiguée.. j'ai envie de dormir »

En fait elle était frigorifié , il réalisa tout à coup que sa peau était plus glaciale que ces derniers jours et qu'elle claqué des dents , il caressa sa joue :

« - je vais te ramener à la maison »

« - Mais ... » protesta Bella

« - tu crois vraiment que mes parents vont dire quelques chose ? En plus je préfère que mon père t'examine »

Il la prit dans ses bras , elle entoura sa nuque de ses mains et cala sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque , Edward se redressa , il ne sentait pas le froid , il était à la fois heureux et inquiet , heureux tout d'abord parce que Bella était en vie et qu'elle l'aimait , mais il était inquiet Bella c'était elle jetée dans le vide ? Avait elle voulu mourir ? Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au niveau de la Volvo , Edward ouvrit la portière passager et déposa Bella , elle tremblé encore , il contourna sa voiture et prit place derrière le volant :

« - Tu sais que tu n'as pas de chaussures ? » ricana Bella avant de tousser de nouveau

« - ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et surtout ne t'endors pas , d'accord ? »

« - Je vais essayer …. »

Il démarra la voiture, fit un demi tour et appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur , bientôt la voiture se retrouva sur le bitume. Bella luttait pour ne pas fermé les yeux tandis qu'Edward lui jetait des regards inquiets , il passa une vitesse de plus :

« - On arrive bientôt » murmura Edward à l'attention de Bella

« - hum …. » répondit la jeune fille

« - Parle moi ma belle » proposa Edward le regard fixé sur la route

« - … Que.... voulais te dire.... Emmett hier ? »

« - ...Rosalie attends un bébé »

« - C est super » marmonna Bella

« - Oui … maman est ravie »

« - Je le suis pour elle »

Edward aperçu enfin la troué dans les arbres qu'il connaissait si bien et freina si fort que la voiture fit un dérapage , le bruit fit aussitôt sortir l'ensemble de la famille :

« - Qu'est qui te prends Eddie t'as perdu la tête? » s'esclaffa Emmett

Edward émergea de l'habitacle , ses cheveux dégoutait d'eau de mer , sa chemise trempée était devenue transparente et laissé apercevoir ses muscles légèrement dessiné:

« - Qu'est qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda Jasper

Il ne répondit pas et fit le tour de la voiture , il souleva Bella dans ses bras et se tourna vers son père , Esmé plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine :

« - Papa … peux tu examiner Bella »

Le docteur accouru aussitôt et pris le poignet de Bella entre ses doigts , il sursauta :

« - les enfants , allé tout de suite allumé la cheminée »

« - tout de suite papa! » s'écrièrent ils tous en chœur

« - Chérie , va chercher des serviettes et des couvertures s'il te plait » demanda le médecin à sa femme , elle disparu en courant , il se tourna vers son fils:

« - Va vite la poser dans le canapé » ordonna t-il à son fils cette fois

« - Je suis trempée ...je vais le ruiner » murmura Bella

« - C'est le cadet de mes soucis vois tu » répondit gentiment Carlisle

Edward déposa la jeune fille qui se remit à greloter et à claquer des dents , Edward s'assit près d'elle et pris sa main , Esmé était de retour elle tendit des serviettes à son fils qui s'essuya aussitôt les cheveux , sa mère emmitoufla Bella dans plusieurs couverture puis laissa la place à son mari qui avait passé un stéthoscope autour de son cou :

« - Qu'est qui s'est passé Edward ? » demanda le médecin avec sévérité

« - … Bella … m'attendait à la falaise … elle est tombée … »

« - Comment ça ?» s'étonna Jasper

« - Elle est tombée dans le vide » révéla Edward en détournant le regard, les autres écarquillèrent les yeux, Bella passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Edward

« - Elle … elle se noyée , j'ai réussi à la ramener sur le rivage …. » il déglutit avec difficulté se rappelant la douleur qu'il avait ressenti , Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils

« - Elle ne respiré plus … son cœur avait arrêter de battre » poursuivit-il

« - Mon dieu ... » murmura Esmé

« - J'ai réussi à la réanimer …. je me suis souvenu de ce que papa nous avez appris ... »

« - Je suis fier de toi Edward » le rassura son père

« - Et toi comment tu te sent mon chéri ? » demanda sa mère soucieuse

« - Juste mouillé et inquiet » avoua t-il

« - Va donc mettre des vêtements secs , je m'occupe de Bella »

Edward hésita quelques instants , Bella lui sourit doucement pour le rassurer , il disparu sous les regards étonné de l'assemblé , Carlisle prit le pouls de Bella :

« - Comment tu te sent ? » demanda t-il

« - lessivée... »

« - C'est normal … tu as mal quelques part ? »

« - à la gorge ... »

« - ça devrait passé d'ici quelques jours , ça ira mieux quand tu te sera réchauffée, ta température est un peu basse mais Edward a bien fais de te ramener ici »

A ce moment là Edward réapparu , il portait un bas de pyjama noir et il avait toujours la serviette autour du cou , Bella le dévora des yeux et serra sa main dans la sienne quand il repris sa place près d'elle , il caressa son visage , oubliant que toute sa famille avais les yeux rivés sur eux , Emmett se racla bruyamment la gorge faisant aussitôt rougir les deux coupables :

« - Edward … Bella à besoin de repos , tu devrais la porter .. pour qu'elle puisse aller dormir … elle peut dormir dans ta chambre ? » demanda Carlisle

« - Bien sûr ... »

« - je vous remercie ... » chuchota la jeune fille

« - allons allons … tu n'as pas à nous remercier , repose toi ... » répondit doucement Esmé en lui caressant la joue.

Edward repris Bella dans ses bras , celle ci commencé déjà à fermer les yeux , il grimpa les marches le plus doucement possible et déposa la jeune fille dans un fauteuil , il jeta ses vêtements mouillés par terre , il tourna le dos tendit qu'elle enfilé un de ses t -shirt trop grand pour elle , il ne voulait pas la voire nue dans une circonstance si particulière , si traumatisante pour lui. Soudain il sentit les mains de Bella sur ses épaules , il se retourna et entoura sa taille de ses bras , elle posa sa tête contre son torse :

« - je suis si fatiguée …. »

« - Viens là ma douce ... » Il la souleva de terre et la glissa dans les draps de son lit , un lit immense , aux draps de satin gris recouvert d'un couette noire très masculine. Il se glissa près d'elle et remarqua qu'elle c'était déjà assoupi. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Bella :

« - Demain … il faudra qu'on parle … il faut que je sache ... » pensa t-il

Il s'allongea à son tour et se lova contre Bella , c'était si bon de la sentir contre sa peau , de lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimé et surtout que c'était réciproque , il ferma les yeux et se laissé emporté par la fatigue qui venait tout à coup de s'abattre sur lui. Au milieu de la nuit , il fut tiré du sommeil par des sanglots , il se tourna vers Bella mais il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans le lit , il sauta au pied du lit et chercha d'où provenait ses sanglots , il poussa la porte de la salle de bain attenante avec précaution , Bella était assise sur le carrelage la tête entre les genoux, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et pris sa main:

« - Bella …. »

Elle leva vers lui un visage noyé de larmes :

« - Edward … tout est de ma faute... » hoqueta t-elle

« - De quoi tu parles ? » demanda t-il en prenant le visage de la jeune fille dans sa paume et essuyant ses larmes du pouce

« - Mes ...parents … c'est ma faute s'ils sont morts »

« - mais... enfin bien sur que non... ce n'est pas ta faute »

« - Ces cauchemars …. j'aurais du... » sanglota la jeune fille

« - Non tu n'y es pour rien tu m'entends , tu n'aurai rien pu empêcher »

« - J'aurai du partir avec eux... » murmura t-elle

« - tu serais morte toi aussi … et moi , je n'aurai pas pu le supporter, tu crois que tes parents voudrais que tu sois morte » s'énerva Edward à mi-voix

« - non ...mais »

« - Il n'y a pas de mais , j'ai eu la peur de ma vie sur cette plage , un monde sans toi ne vaudrais pas la peine »

« - ne parle pas comme ça ... »

« - c'est la vérité , je t'aime … plus que tout »

« - moi aussi... je t'aime » murmura t-elle

Elle se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme , il caressa ses cheveux:

« - Bella ...est ce que tu t'es jetée ..dans le vide »

« - quoi? » demanda t-elle étonnée

« - Est ce que tu as essayé de te suicidée ? »

« - je te jure que non... je t'attendais … puis je me suis senti mal .. » répondit elle calmement en le regardant dans les yeux

« - Tu t'es senti mal ? Tu as continuer à ne pas manger? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme

« - Je suis désolée ... » murmura t-elle

« - Pourquoi , tu te fais du mal »

« - je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.... j'ai si mal ... »

« - tu as perdu tes parents , tu souffres … mais je suis là maintenant »

Il caressa de nouveau sa joue d'un revers de la main , la regarda dans les yeux , des larmes perlés encore sur ses joues , elle était belle avec ses cheveux en bataille et ce t-shirt trop grand , il approcha doucement son visage du sien , la main de la jeune fille se glissa dans sa nuque et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin en un baiser , Bella ferma les yeux pour s'enivrer de la douceur de la bouche d'Edward , ses doigts plongèrent dans la chevelure cuivrée , une étrange sensation l'envahissait , elle avait rêver pendant des années de ce moment , enfin Edward se détacha d'elle , ils étaient à bout de souffle , se regardant dans les yeux. Edward se redressa et tendit sa main à Bella pour qu'elle se lève à son tour , elle s'en saisit , il la serra dans ses bras :

« - Je vais t'aider à aller mieux … je serais là quoi qu'il arrive »

« - et New-York? »

« - New-York peut attendre , c'est toi le plus important » murmura t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains , il la prit dans ses bras :

« - et maintenant je vais te faire à manger »

« - tu sais je peux marcher »

« - chuuuutt , je suis à ton service alors laisse toi faire »

Il descendit les marches et la déposa près de la table de la cuisine , ouvrit la porte du frigo , il y avait un reste de macaronis au fromage qu'il passa légèrement dans le micro-ondes :

« - Et voilà , madame est servi »

Bella tripoté la nourriture du bout de la fourchette, Edward s'assit en face d'elle :

« - fais un effort mon ange » implora t-il en prenant la fourchette que Bella avait abandonnée

« - La nourriture … me dégoute »

« - Je te laisserais pas te faire plus de mal que tu ne t'en est déjà fais … fais ça pour moi »

Elle hésita quelques secondes , elle croisa le regard d'Edward qui n'était que douceur et amour.

« - Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et avala la bouché que lui tendait Edward , son estomac gronda douloureusement mais Bella avalé déjà une autre bouchée , malgré sa répulsion elle avala le contenu de l'assiette , ce qui lui valu un des magnifiques sourires en coin de l'homme qu'elle aimé, il l'embrassa avec tendresse et le cœur de Bella s'emballa , une étrange chaleur l'envahit. Bella descendit de sa chaise et entoura la taille d'Edward serré contre son dos :

« - sais tu depuis combien d'années je brûle d'envie de révéler mon amour »

Il se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement :

« - tout autant que moi je suppose »

Edward lui aussi sentait le désir montait en lui , il sentit son sexe se durcir se qui le fit rougir aussitôt, Bella esquissa un sourire et prit le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains :

« - Suis moi »

Bella se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre permettant ainsi à Edward d'admirer la courbe parfaite des jambes nues de son amie , elle marchait prudemment trop habitué à sa maladresse . Il la rattrapa dans l'escalier , ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans la chambre , Bella se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau , tendrement elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme et s'empara de sa langue . Elle se détacha de lui et le jeune homme pu apercevoir un éclat mutin dans les prunelles de la jeune fille , elle détourna les yeux rougissante , il prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui vola un baiser, son doigt dessina le contour des lèvres veloutée de Bella , son cœur battait à tout rompre :

« - je ne te ferais jamais de mal » murmura t-il à son oreille

La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière , elle enleva timidement son t-shirt et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Edward la détaille du regard , c'était bien évidement la première fois qu'il la voyait nue , sa taille fine , sa poitrine rebondie. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la jeune fille , il l'entoura de ses bras , le visage de Bella alla se nichait dans la nuque de son compagnon, ses doigts frôlèrent la peau de la jeune fille qui fut parcouru d'un frisson. Edward laissa glisser son pyjama sur ses chevilles et le jeta un peu plus loin, les yeux de Bella pétillèrent , se délectant des courbes parfaites d'Edward. Elle se mordilla la lèvres et fit signe au jeune homme d'approcher , elle se hissa sur le lit , bientôt rejointe par le jeune homme, il s'allongea près d'elle , caressant du bout des doigts la peau de Bella, elle se pencha vers lui et embrassa son torse , nouant ses doigts à ceux du jeune homme :

« - tu frissonnes....tout va bien ? » murmura Edward faisant rougir la jeune fille

« - J'ai … un peu peur » avoua timidement Bella

Il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de la belle , l'embrassa doucement et caressa sa joue:

« - C'est la première fois pour moi aussi , je suis si heureux que ce soit avec toi , je serais doux.... si tu as mal n'ai pas peur de me repousser »

« - Jamais je ne pourrais te repousser Edward » répondit elle en l'attirant sur elle

Il caressa tendrement la poitrine de Bella , ce qu'elle pouvait être belle pensa t-il , le nez de la jeune fille effleura son épaule , sa peau était tiède. Il s'empara du téton de la jeune fille et le titilla du bout de la langue , Bella se mit à gémir délicieusement, ses doigts se crispèrent dans le dos du jeune homme. La langue de Bella vient de nouveau rencontrer la sienne , le sang d'Edward bouillonna dans ses veines , rencontrant les yeux de la jeune fille , il s'unit lentement à elle ce qui arracha aussitôt une plainte à Bella , Edward hésita mais la jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire:

« - Je veux être tienne , pour toujours » murmura t-elle près de son oreille

Leurs cœurs battait à l'unisson , animé par les mêmes mouvements , leurs souffles était erratique et Edward faisait en sorte que Bella profite pleinement de cette première fois , titillant le lobe de l'oreille de la jeune fille , alternant vitesse et lenteur. Bella fit lentement basculer le jeune homme sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon , elle fit des rotations avec son bassin , les mains de son amant sur sa taille , lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir puis soudain elle haleta plus fort , et poussa un hurlement qu'elle étouffa dans l'épaule d'Edward. Le jeune senti à son tour une drôle de sensation dans son bas ventre puis la délivrance et l'immense sensation de plénitude. Les lèvres de Bella vinrent étouffé son cri puis elle s'allongea près de lui , la tête contre son torse. Ils nouèrent leurs doigts, Edward ferma les yeux quelques instants , il n'arrivait pas à croire que Bella puisse l'aimer :

« - Tu es merveilleuse ma puce... »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Bella qui dormait à point fermé, son visage ne semblait pas complètement apaisé , les blessures de Bella mettrait du temps à guérir , il lui faudrait de la patience mais maintenant plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de veiller sur elle.

**ceci n'est pas la fin de la fanfiction , j'espère avoir des review comme toujours ^^ merci à vous de me lire **


	18. Chapter 18: attention lemon

**Une nouvelle fois je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews elles me font très plaisir , voici la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

Quand Bella finit par ouvrir les yeux ce fut pour découvrir le visage angélique d'Edward, ses prunelles inquiètes fixées sur elle, il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts :

« - Bonjour ma belle ... »

« - Edward …. » murmura-t-elle

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Bella avec douceur, leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec tendresse, puis se séparèrent:

« - comment tu te sent ? » demanda le jeune homme

« - je devrais être la plus heureuse des femmes, tu m'aimes … et c'est le plus beau des cadeaux que je puisse rêver se voir réaliser, mais mon cœur est toujours hanté ….je suis tellement désolée » mur mura la jeune fille au bord des larmes

« - Tu n'as pas à être désolé... il est normal que tu souffres encore, tes parents sont parti et tu es fragile, mais maintenant je ne te laisserais plus te faire du mal » la rassura t-il en passant son doigt sur l'arrête du nez de la jeune fille, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, remplissant ses poumons de l'odeur enivrante d'Edward

« - Je me sens tellement coupable … j'ai beau vouloir avancer, je n'ai pas l'impression d'en avoir le droit, j'ai l'impression que mon corps refuse de se battre contre la souffrance qui le ronge »

« - Je vais t'aider à aller de l'avant, plus rien ne m'empêchera de rester près de toi ….prépare toi ma puce »

« - pour allez où ? »

« - J'ai un peu discuté avec mes parents pendant que tu dormais ...Nous allons partir ...ma Bella »

« - Quoi ? » paniqua la jeune fille

« - n'ai pas peur, toi et moi nous allons partir quelques temps ... » murmura t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front

« - Tout les deux ? »

« - Oui … tu as besoin de t'éloigner de Forks quelques temps, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, ça fais si longtemps que je rêve de nous »

« - Où va t-on aller ? »

« - Mes parents on un chalet un peu plus loin dans la péninsule d'Olympic , pas de voisin , nous serons tranquille »

« - rien que tout les deux ? »

« - Oui » répondit-il en l'embrassant avec douceur, elle se sentit frissonner et lui rendit son baiser, plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure cuivré d'Edward. La main du jeune homme glissa sur la peau brûlante de Bella, elle s'empara de la lèvre inférieure de son amant et la mordilla avec sensualité. Elle effleura sa peau du bout des doigts déclencha aussitôt une vive réaction dans l'anatomie d'Edward. Elle esquissa un sourire et déposa des baisers sur son torse. Les mains du jeune homme enrobant sa poitrine, il glissa l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche le titillant de sa langue. La jeune fille commença à haleter, Edward la fit basculer si bien qu'il se trouva au dessus d'elle. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage et s'empara des lèvres de Bella déjà gonflé par le désir, son étreinte se resserra autour du torse d'Edward. Il s'empara de ses poignets qu'il enferma dans l'une de ses mains et retourna à la conquête des formes de la jeune fille :

« - tu es si belle, mon ange » murmura t-il

Du bout de son nez il parcouru le corps de Bella, s'attardant autour de son nombril. Leur souffle devenant de plus en plus court, elle gémissait d'impatience se cambrant pour faire comprendre ce qu'elle désirait. Edward glissa les doigts dans l'intimité de Bella et chatouilla son clitoris du bout du doigt, faisant des cercles concentriques autour de celui-ci. Les doigts de Bella se crispèrent sur ses paumes, elle mordilla sa lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement. Bella le supplia du regard et lui même ne se sentait pas la force de résister à l'envie qui le tiraillait. Il tendit les doigts vers la table de chevet et attrapa un préservatif. Bella lui prit le petit carré argent des mains, le déchira avec lenteur, et le déroula avec précaution sur le sexe magnifique d'Edward. Le jeune homme glissa sa paume dans la nuque de Bella et l'aida à s'allonger de nouveau. Ils nouèrent leurs doigts et Edward s'unit avec douceur à la jeune fille. Elle noua ses chevilles autour du bassin de son partenaire et cambra de nouveau le dos pour approfondir leur union. La main libre d'Edward se glissa sur sa taille tout en donnant des petits coups de reins à la fois délicieux et sensuel. Bella agrippa les cheveux d'Edward et l'embrassa sauvagement. Sa bouche descendit le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou et de ses épaules musclées. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle pouvait y lire tant d'amour et de désir qu'elle sentit son cœur papillonnait dans sa poitrine :

« - laisse toi faire » murmura-t-elle émue

Rompant le contact entre leur corps chaud, elle l'allongea à son tour sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin d'Edward. Son sexe frôlant le fond de celui de Bella, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille qui faisait pivoter son bassin avec grâce arrachant des soupirs de plaisir à Edward. Les mains de Bella posé sur le torse de son amant, elle sentit soudain une chaleur intense envahir son bas ventre, un vague de plaisir l'envahit. Douce au début puis si intense qu'elle lui arracha un cri d'extase. Les muscles de son vagin se contractant, resserrant l'étreinte sur le sexe du jeune homme ne tarda pas à hurler à son tour, le visage exprimant une joie intense. Bella se laissa tomber sur le torse de son ami, profitant encore quelques instants qu'Edward fut en elle. Il se retira avec douceur, sa main sur la joue tiède de sa compagne, essoufflés mais heureux. Soudain on frappa à la porte ce qui les fit sursauter :

« - Eh les amoureux, c'est pas finit tout ce boucan !» lança la voix amusé d'Emmett, les deux tourtereaux se sentirent aussitôt rougir

« - on sait que ça doit faire des années que vous attendait ça mais pas la peine de faire profiter tout le monde ! » Ajouta Rosalie

« - Je dois faire les valises de Bella !» protesta Alice

« - les enfants laissés les tranquilles ! » coupa Carlisle

Cette déclaration fut aussitôt suivit de protestation. Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent progressivement et Edward se retourna vers Bella. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur lueur triste, elle semblait ailleurs. Il la prit dans ses bras, la berça avec douceur et déposa un baiser sur son front. Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur lui, sa voix tremblait :

« - Je veux … partir avec toi … tout de suite » murmura-t-elle

Il caressa de nouveau sa joue, rangeant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille :

« - D'accord … on va partir … excuse-les ... »

« - Ce n'est pas eux … tu as raison, j'ai besoin de partir d'ici … j'ai besoin d'être avec toi … besoin d'oublier »

Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse, les bras autour de sa taille. Ils se levèrent mains dans la main. Edward alla sous la douche laissant Bella dans la chambre. Elle se leva pour enfiler le premier vêtement qu'elle trouva dans l'armoire d'Edward puis elle décida de descendre pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Elle tourna de verrou, la porte s'ouvrit alors aussitôt laissant apparaître une Alice surexcité suivit de près par Rosalie:

« - Alice … Rosalie mais que ? » Glapit Bella surprise

Alice tira Bella par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa propre chambre. Rosalie suivait derrière pour empêcher la fuite de la jeune fille. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre à clé et prit place sur le lit somptueux qui trônait dans la chambre et invita Bella à faire de même. Alice s'agenouilla devant elle et pris sa main, Rosalie prit l'autre :

« - tout d'abord nous voudrions nous excuse de pas avoir vu à quel point tu allais mal. Nous avons voulu croire que tu irais mieux et nous nous sommes trompés pardonne nous » supplia le petit lutin

« - J'étais aveuglé par mon bonheur, le bonheur de porté un enfant » ajouta Rosalie

« - Je … je ne vous en veux pas » murmura Bella

« - On s'en veut … tu allais mal, tu aimais Edward … et nous n'avons rien vu … » continua le blonde les larmes aux yeux

« - Je n'ai pas voulu vous montré cela … je me sens déjà si coupable alors s'il vous plait ne vous en voulez pas » bafouilla Bella la gorge noué

« - Nous n'avons vu d'autre solution que d'appeler Edward … il t'a toujours si bien comprise protégé, aimé … »

« - Oui … merci de l'avoir fait … je ne voulais pas l'avouez mais j'ai besoin de lui … par ce que je ... » répondit Bella en prenant les deux filles dans ses bras, Alice souffla un bon coup et sauta sur ses pieds. Retrouvant ses yeux pétillants et sa bonne humeur, Bella recula sur le lit :

« - Qu'est que tu as en tête … Ali ? » bafouilla-t-elle

« - Il est hors de question que je te laisse aller dans notre chalet avec des fripes »

« - mes vêtements ne sont pas des fripes » grommela la jeune fille

« - Tu vas voir … avec ce qu'Alice te réserves, tu feras craquer Edward ...tu vas le rendre fou » murmura Rosalie à son oreille

« - mais … j'aime mes vêtements moi » protesta la jeune fille

« - s'il te plaiiiit Bella » supplia le petit lutin avec un regard de chien battu

« - je n'ai visiblement pas le choix » se résigna Bella

Alice poussa un peu cri de joie et ouvrit en grand les portes de son dressing où attendait des dizaines de sacs venant de grands magasins. Elle sortit plusieurs valises dans laquelle elle fourra des jeans slim, des robes, des pulls, des nuisettes plus sexy les unes que les autres. Elle remplit la dernière de sous vêtements à la limite de l'indécence, puis enfin tira Bella vers elle. Elle lui donna le dernier sac et lui ordonna d'enfiler le tout. Bella ferma la porte du dressing et jeta un coup d'œil dans le sac :

« - Alice tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? » cria Bella à travers la porte

« - Ne discute pas Bella ! Tu vas voir tu vas être ravissante » répondit la concerné sur le même ton.

Bella se déshabilla, quittant à regret les vêtements d'Edward puis enfila le shorty en satin bleu clair et le soutien-gorge assorti, le tout bordé de dentelle. Elle revêtit le jean slim taille basse noir, enfila un pull bleu marine mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Quand elle voulu attraper les chaussures au fond du sac, elle constata que pour son plus grand malheur il s'agissait d'escarpins assortis au pull et perché sur des talons de 10 cm. Elle les enfila à conte cœur et rouvrit la porte. Alice et Rosalie restèrent muettes quand elles découvrirent la compagne de leur frère :

« - tu es splendide ma chérie ! » s'exclama enfin Rose ce qui fit aussitôt rougir Bella

Tout à coup on frappa à la porte :

« - Alice, Rosalie, je sais que vous êtes là, ouvrez tout de suite ! » S'exclama Edward

« - Attends un peu » répondit Alice

« - Bella … tu es là ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme

« - Oui elle est là » répondit la blonde

« - ouvrez tout de suite, elle n'a pas mérité que vous la séquestriez !»

Alice se résolu à ouvrir, Edward entra dans pièce, Bella se jeta dans ses bras :

« - Je suis là ma Bella … attends fais moi voir comme tu es belle »

Il la fit tourner sur elle même :

« - tu as fais du très bon travail Ali ! »

« - Comme toujours ! Allez maintenant dépêchez vous … viens Bella je vais t'aider à descendre les escaliers. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te casses une cheville en tombant dans les escaliers. Edward prends donc les valises de Bella » s'exclama la sœur d'Edward

« - tout ça ?! » s'étonna le jeune homme dépité

« - c'est le minimum … Eddie »répondit Alice en haussant des épaules

« - Allez les amoureux, fuyez avant qu'elle ne change d'avis ! » souffla Rosalie

Alice entraîna la jeune fille dans l'escalier, lui tendant les bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, elle lui ouvrit la portière de la Volvo, Bella regarda autour d'elle :

« - Ma voiture … comment .? »

« - Emmett est parti la chercher hier soir. D'ailleurs tu rendras ses chaussures à Eddie »

« - Embrasse Emmett pour moi s'il te plait »

« - Je suis sûre que Rose sera ravis de s'en charger » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Edward déposa le tout dans le coffre et monta aux côtés de Bella. Le reste de la famille sortit dans le jardin pour leur dire au revoir. Carlisle se pencha pour passer la fenêtre de la voiture :

« - prends bien soin d'elle, au moindre problème appelle moi... Voici les clés »

« - merci papa »

Edward démarra la voiture et partit en trombe, conduisant vite comme à son habitude. Bella se pelotonna contre son siège puis soudain elle hurla :

« - Ralentis … Edward … s'il te plait » elle semblait terrorisée.

Ses mains crispées sur son pull tremblaient. Edward se gara sur le bord de la route et la prit dans ses bras :

« - Je … je ne veux pas que tu meurs toi aussi … » murmura-t-elle la voix emplit de sanglots

Il réalisa qu'il venait de replonger Bella dans ses souvenirs, ses regrets :

« - excuse moi … je suis désolé, n'est plus peur. Je te promets je ne le ferais plus, pardonne moi je t'en prie » chuchota t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux, elle leva un regard humide vers lui :

« - Je t'aime.. » avoua-t-elle pour toute réponse

Il essuya les larmes de la jeune fille du bout du doigt. Elle esquissa un triste sourire et l'embrassa après quelques secondes de silence :

« - Allons-y ! J'ai hâte de voir cette maison !»reprit-elle avec une voix qui se voulait enjouée.

Edward n'était pas dupe mais il tourna la clé de contact et s'inséra dans la circulation. Bientôt les maisons disparurent sur le côté de la route, laissant place à de magnifiques arbres. Bella tendit la main pour tourner le bouton de l'autoradio, la mélodie douce d'une berceuse envahit l'habitacle :

« - Bella ? » l'interpella Edward

« - Oui ? »

« - Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas fais comprendre.. .À quel point tu ne supportais pas que je parte à New-York ? »

« - Je ...je sais que c'est ton rêve, un rêve que tu gâches en étant ici avec moi » marmonna-t-elle avec tristesse

Edward se tourna brusquement vers elle :

« - Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Aucune des minutes que je passe avec toi ne sont des minutes gâchées ! J'ai encore tout mon temps pour retourner à Julliard … et j'y renoncerais sans hésiter si ça pouvais te rendre heureuse, d'accord ? » s'emporta le jeune homme

« - Edward... »

« - Je t'aime Bella, tu ne dois jamais l'oublier » continua t-il

Il serra la main de Bella dans la sienne puis la reposa sur le levier de vitesse. Bella ramena ses genoux sous son menton et ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil comme dans un tourbillon. Se retrouvant dans la rue, elle marchait dans la rue déserte seulement éclairé par la lune quelque chose, un liquide rouge et épais, coulé sur le goudron, se divisant en de multiples ravines. Bella poussait par une irrésistible envie de savoir d'où ça provenait se mit à marcher plus vite pour remonter la piste. Elle accéléra encore le pas, prête à courir, les minces filets se transformant en torrent rouge et violent. Elle devait lutter pour continuer sa progression. Quand enfin le flot se fit moins intense, elle regarda ses mains couverte de ce liquide mystérieux puis regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait trois pierres tombales devant elle. Ses yeux parcoururent les lettres gravés dessus…son cœur de fissura en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de celles de ses parents, puis elle s'approcha de la troisième… elle n'arrivait pas à lire les inscriptions. Elle s'agenouilla et tendit la main pour enlever la poussière… peu à peu ses yeux déchiffrèrent le nom du troisième défunt… le cœur de Bella hurla de douleur :

« - Non ! Pas toi !.. Edward !... » Hurla-t-elle

Elle se réveilla, un cri horrible s'échappant de sa gorge. Des larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues

« - Bella … Bella calme toi, je suis là… » Murmura Edward dans le noir

Il la prit dans ses bras mais elle se débattait avec force, regardant autour d'elle. Elle constata qu'elle n'était plus dans la voiture de son compagnon, et son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine :

« - Calme toi Bella, je suis là ... c'est Edward » en entendant ce nom Bella se calma aussitôt reconnaissant enfin la voix enchanteresse du jeune homme. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, il caressait ses cheveux médusé. Bella attrapa la main d'Edward et la plaqua sur son cœur :

« - promets moi … de ne jamais me laisser ...promets moi de ne pas m'abandonner »

« - Bella …. » murmura tristement le jeune homme

« - promets ! » supplia-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes

Il attrapa son visage en coupe et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux :

« - je te le promets mon ange, je ne supporterais pas d'être séparé de toi ...jamais »

Elle se blottit contre son torse et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le ventre d'Edward gargouilla se qui fit rire Bella :

_« - c'est si bon de la voir rire … rire après ce qui viens de se passer » pensa Edward_

« - On est plus dans la voiture ? » questionna soudainement Bella, Edward éclata de rire à son tour.

« - non, tu t'étais endormis alors je t'ai porté jusque là »

« - Je n'étais pas trop lourde ? » demanda Bella avec une moue adorable

« - tu rigoles ! Tu es légère comme une plume » répondit il en lui pinçant la joue ce qui la fit rougir

Le ventre du jeune homme grogna de nouveau, faisait rire Bella une nouvelle fois. Elle attrapa sa main et lui sourit tendrement :

« - Montre moi où est la cuisine, je vais te cuisiner quelques choses »

« - Bella ... » soupira Edward

« - J'aime faire la cuisine pour toi »

« - A une seule condition »

« - Laquelle? » s'étonna la jeune fille

« - Je veux que tu manges avec moi »

« - Je … n'ai pas très faim »

Il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses longs doigts fins :

« - Bella, je ne veux pas te perdre moi non plus … je sais que tu souffres, mais s'il te plait aide moi à te guérir »

_« -Il a raison ma vieille, tu as peur, tu souffres, mais il est peut être temps d'arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort »_

« - D'accord ... » marmonna-telle

Il l'embrassa avec douceur et caressa sa joue, puis repris sa main et l'entraina vers la cuisine. Bella écarquilla les yeux, elle était immense et surtout superbe. De longs plans de travail en béton ciré, les placards en bois d'ébène, la crédence faite de pierres grises, sculpté par l'eau des rivières :

« - c'est magnifique ! » S'exclama Bella

« - C'est maman qui a décoré »

« - Je reconnais là le goût parfait de ta mère »

Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et l'embrassa, passant sa langue sur les lèvres d'Edward :

« - Je vais allumer la cheminée …. »

« - J'arrive bientôt ... »

Edward mit quelques buches dans l'âtre, bourra les espaces de papier journal et embrasa minutieusement le tout. Le feu prit lentement. Il se frotta les mains et s'installa en tailleur sur le tapis blanc et duveteux. Les minutes passant lentement, il ferma les yeux, puis n'y tenant plus il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Bella était de dos, affairée devant une casserole. Elle avait visiblement pris le temps de se changer, ne portant plus qu'un pull ample, découvrant une de ses épaules et ses jambes étaient nues. Elle n'avait clairement pas entendu Edward approcher… elle porta la cuillère en bois à ses lèvres, un pied suspendu en l'air :

_« - Comme ses lèvres sont sensuelles » _pensa le jeune homme en sentant sa virilité se manifester

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle… posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bella, dénudant la deuxième. Elle ne bougeait pas. Les lèvres d'Edward frôlèrent sa peau nue et il sentit le frisson qui la parcouru :

« - Edward … je cuisine »

« - Je n'ai faim que de toi pour l'instant… tu es si belle »

Il souffla légèrement sur sa nuque… Un délicieux frisson parcouru de nouveau le corps de Bella. Elle pivota sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire du jeune homme. Il mit ses mains sous les fesses de Bella et la souleva. Elle entoura le bassin d'Edward, celui ci l'entraina dans le salon et l'allongea sur le tapis. Elle enleva le pull avec grâce et enfleura le torse nu d'Edward du bout des orteils. Il jeta son bas de pyjama un peu plus loin et s'allongea sur le corps tiède de Bella en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillaient, ses doigts parcourant le corps d'Edward de caresses douces et tendre. Les doigts d'Edward se glissèrent dans l'intimité de la jeune fille et l'humidité de son sexe intensifia l'envie d'Edward qui ne résista pas à la pénétrer aussitôt. S'appuyant sur ses avants bras, il donnait petits coups de rein rythmés par la respiration haletante de la jeune fille, ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le dos du jeune homme qui ralentit l'allure pour profiter quelques instants encore de leur étreinte…Se sentant au bord de connaître l'extase, il donna un violent coup de rein qui fit aussitôt hurler Bella. Il hurla à son tour déchiré par un plaisir sans limite et se laissa tomber aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il noua ses doigts aux siens puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Au bout de quelques minutes Bella se redressa et retourna nue dans la cuisine. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir, une assiette dans une main et deux flutes de champagne dans l'autre :

« - Bon appétit … mon amour » murmura-t-elle timidement

Il piqua sa fourchette dans un ravioli couvert de la sauce la plus délicieuse qu'il n'eut jamais goûté. Il jeta un œil à Bella… elle le regardait appuyé sur son coude, les yeux remplis d'amour et de tristesse. Il caressa le bout de son nez et elle esquissa un sourire :

« - A toi maintenant » dit-il en lui tendant la fourchette.

Elle hésita quelques instants. Il la regarda dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait plus se faire souffrir. Elle ouvrit la bouche et avala le ravioli avec délicatesse. Elle fit la moue puis se lécha les lèvres :

« - J'ai envie de rester avec toi près de cette cheminée ... » murmura-t-elle

« - Bonne idée » murmura Edward en se dirigeant vers la salle de Bain.

Il laissa sa place à Bella pour qu'elle prenne sa douche. Elle renfila son pull et posa sa tête sur le ventre d'Edward qui c'était installé devant la cheminée. Ils passèrent la journée à discuter de tout et de rien, parlant du bon vieux temps. Bella parla de ses parents, la voix tremblante, mais ça lui faisait du bien de parler:

« - Je pense souvent à ce jour là … tu sais » avoua-t-elle

« - Je m'en veux tellement de pas avoir était là… »

« - Je … je me demande ce qui se serais passé si j'étais partis avec eux …»

« - Je serais sans doute dévasté par le chagrin à l'heure qu'il est… » Murmura Edward la gorgé serré

« - Que voudraient-ils que je fasse à ton avis ? »demanda Bella

« - Ils voudraient que tu sois heureuse … que tu trouves ta place »

Elle finit par s'endormir et Edward la porta jusqu'au lit avant de la border:

_« - tu as l'air si épuisée …je t'aime tant, je ne n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi ! Je vais devoir retourner à Julliard … je veux t'appartenir... et que tout le monde le sache… » _

Une idée germa dans son esprit, apparaissant comme une évidence. Il s'allongea aux côtés de Bella et sombra dans le sommeil. Le lendemain il se leva sans faire de bruits et attrapa un morceau de papier.

_Bella, ma Bella, _

_Je suis sorti faire un tour, j'ai quelques choses de très important à faire, je reviens dès que possible ...Je t'aime _

_Edward C_

Il prit les clés de sa Volvo et partit vers Port Angeles. Bella se réveilla plus tard dans la matinée pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait bien, Edward lui avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonnée. Elle se rendit dans le salon où elle trouva le mot écris par Edward, il l'avait laissé sur le piano. Son écriture fine et appliqué la rendait parfaitement lisible, elle sentit son cœur se serrer tandis qu'elle parcourait les lignes des yeux :

A cause d'elle, Edward ne deviendrait surement jamais le grand pianiste qu'il méritait d'être, mais elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui …. Une autre peur l'envahit alors, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie....un doute immense l'envahit, elle ne pouvait pas dépendre d'Edward elle savait que si par malheur il venait à disparaître … elle aurait alors toutes les raisons du monde de se laisser dépérir. Elle se changea aussitôt et enfila le premier manteau qu'elle trouva dans l'entrée .Elle prit un stylo et marqua quelques mots sur un post-It. Elle sortit de la maison sans prendre le temps de verrouiller la porte et remonta le long chemin de terre qui conduisait au chalet. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, elle ne tarda pas à être prise en stop. D'ailleurs le chauffeur était plutôt sympathique, il la déposa dans le centre de Forks.

Le ciel commençait à se voiler de lourds nuages noir quand Edward rentra, il se gara devant le chalet et sorti de la voiture en sifflotant. Il poussa la porte qui n'était pas fermé, plongea sa main dans sa poche et sourit :

« - Bella ? »

« - ... »

« - Mon ange tu es là ? » appela-t-il en passant la tête dans la cuisine.

Il sentit l'angoisse retomber sur son cœur… il appela plus fort, n'ayant toujours pas de réponse, il fit le tour de la maison puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Une larme roulant doucement sur sa joue, il prit son visage entre ses mains :

« - Où peut-elle bien être ? »

Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir… Etait-elle parti pour mourir, avait elle rechuter ? Soudain il se souvint de l'émotion qu'elle avait ressenti la veille…L'émotion de la jeune fille quand elle avait demandé ce que voudraient ses parents pour elle. Un étrange pressentiment l'envahit, il bondit sur ses pieds et retourna aussitôt dans la voiture. Un violent grondement ébranla le ciel et une forte pluie s'abattit sur la voiture. Il actionna les essuie-glaces et démarra. Il roula avec prudence, la visibilité étant plutôt réduite. Il espérait de tout cœur que Bella serais là bas… Il espérait qu'elle allait bien ... et qu'elle serait à l'abri de la pluie. L'averse se fit plus violente encore. Il se gara sur le bas côté et se lança sous la pluie diluvienne. Il couru d'abord jusqu'à la maison de Bella, elle semblait déserte et la porte était verrouillé :

« - Mon dieu … où es tu … Bella ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute en passant la main dans ses cheveux mouillés:

« _- Ce que penserait ses parents … ses parents … mais oui bien sûr ! » _pensa-t-il en se tapant le front.

Il resserra son blouson autour de ses épaules et repartit en courant. Son cœur battant si vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne battait plus. L'angoisse ne le poussait qu'à aller plus vite. Edward était maintenant sûre de l'endroit où il la trouverait, mais dans quel état ? Cette question lui tordait les boyaux. Enfin il passa le portail du cimetière… il ralentit l'allure, essoufflé. La pelouse détrempée devenait glissante et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Il déambula quelques temps parmi les pierres sculpté puis discerna enfin la silhouette de Bella… Elle se tenait droite, le visage baissé vers la tombe de ses parents… Ses cheveux ruisselant d'eau, ses doigts noués autour de ses épaules. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il plongea la main dans poche, puis s'approcha d'elle en silence. Il posa sa main sur son épaule… Elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes mais c'était bel et bien un sourire sur ses lèvres:

« - Edward ? »

« - Bella, ne pars plus jamais comme ça, j'étais mort d'inquiétude !»

« - Excuse moi, j'avais quelques choses d'important à faire… »

Edward remarqua deux petits bouquets de fleurs des champs posé devant les stèles. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues :

« - Je suis désolée mais il fallait que je vienne … pour faire fasse à ma peur, à mes doutes ... »

« - Ma puce ... »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Pendant un long moment ils ne dirent rien, puis Edward souleva le visage de Bella d'une main :

« - Je dois te demander quelques choses … ma chérie »

« - Oui ? »

Sa main se glissa de nouveau dans sa poche et il mit un genou à terre. Les mains de Bella se plaquèrent sur sa poitrine :

« - Bella, mon ange, mon amour, ma vie … j'ai réalisé que pendant toutes ses années je n'aurai pas du avoir peur de te dire, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. Je veux être lié à toi aux yeux de tous et pour toujours. Mon cœur t'appartient déjà mais veux tu me confier le tien ? Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Bella sentit son cœur devenir léger. Des larmes de bonheur se mêlèrent à la pluie. Son cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine, elle se laissa tomber à genoux , observant la subliment alliance en or blanc incrustée de saphir étincelante dans son écrin :

« - Je n'ai jamais rêvé qu'une autre personne que toi me le demande … je t'aime … »

« - C'est un oui ? » demanda timidement le jeune homme

« - Oui … »

Il passa l'anneau sur ses doigts délicats… ils restèrent quelques secondes à la regarder puis Bella se blottit dans ses bras, son visage se nichant dans la nuque du jeune homme :

« - nous devrions rentrer ... Il pleut à seaux »

« - Je suis frigorifiée » soupira la jeune fille. Elle glissa alors sa main dans celle d'Edward et l'entraîna à travers les rues jusqu'à la Volvo. Une fois de retour au chalet, ils se séchèrent devant un feu de cheminée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward écarta une mèche de son visage:

« - Que devais-tu faire là bas ? »

« - ce que mes parents auraient voulu que je fasse ... »

« - et tu as trouvé ? »

« - Oui … »

« - Et ? » demanda t-il curieux

« - J'ai décidé de devenir policier comme mon père … nous allons partir à New-York ensemble …. »

Elle l'embrassa avec une force nouvelle, un sourire plus franc fendait son visage.


	19. Chapter 19

Après quelques jours en amoureux, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez les Cullen, ils avaient une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à la famille, certes cela pouvait sembler rapide comme décision, mais après tout c'était comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient en couple et surtout ils étaient tout deux convaincus que jamais ils ne désireraient une autre personne. Bella avait enfilé une superbe robe noire fendue jusque mi cuisse et compléta la tenue par une paire d'escarpins rouge, Edward lui opta pour une costume noir tout comme la chemise au dessous:

« - On y va ma chérie ? »

« - J'ai un peu peur de la réaction de ta famille » bafouilla-t-elle en s'emparant de sa main où brillait aussi une alliance, il caressa la joue de Bella avec tendresse, plongeant son regard vert dans celui de la jeune fille:

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur … tu fais déjà parti de la famille ma chérie »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras pendant quelques instants, la douleur enserrait toujours son cœur mais ce n'était plus cet insupportable déchirement … il était complexe de comprendre pourquoi seulement quelques heures plus tôt elle croyait ne jamais avoir de nouveau envie de sourire. Ils prirent tous deux place dans la voiture, Bella se pelotonna dans son siège le regard fixé sur le paysage:

_Que vont-ils penser de tout ça ? _

_Edward t'a dit de ne pas avoir peur …_

_Je ne supporterais pas de les perdre …eux aussi._

La voiture se gara près de la voiture de Rosalie plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, s'était-elle encore laissé distraire par ses pensées ? Elle jeta un regard à Edward, il avait déjà fait le tour de la voiture, il ouvrit la portière et lui tendit la main, Bella s'en saisit rapidement et jeta un regard vers la villa somptueuse des Cullen, elle prit une profonde inspiration et suivit Edward qui ouvrait déjà la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux :

« - Edward mon chéri … tu aurais dû me prévenir que vous rentriez … je n'ai rien préparé »s'exclama sa mère gênée, elle se tourna vers Bella:

« - Tu as meilleure mine ma chérie … tu veux boire quelques choses? » proposa-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

« - Merci Esmée.... mais je n'ai pas soif ... »

L'inquiétude envahit les prunelles de la mère d'Edward, Bella lui sourit pour la rassurer :

« - Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Emmett les sourcils froncés.

« - Je vais pas mentir, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme mais ça va mieux » le rassura la jeune fille.

« - Maman, papa...tout le monde … Bella et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire …. »

Ils s'assirent tous silencieux et le regard inquiet, Bella et Edward prirent place également dans l'un des canapés du salon, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Carlisle tendu.

« - Je … enfin nous ... » bafouilla Bella en rougissant.

« - Edward ne me dis pas que je vais être grand père ... » marmonna le père d'Edward.

Isabella se sentit rougir de plus bel, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas avec le ricanement d'Emmett:

« - non … non, papa voyons ... » s'insurgea Edward.

« - Ben accouche Eddie...ne me dis pas que ….? » s'écria Alice enthousiaste, les yeux pétillants.

« - Oui nous ne sommes pas tous devins comme Alice, on aimerait savoir »

Bella se blottit contre le torse d'Edward, celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration et regarda son père dans les yeux:

« - Bella et moi … nous nous aimons … malheureusement il a fallu que je manque de la perdre pour le lui avouer … et que cette déclaration reçoive une réponse que je croyais ne pouvoir que rêver ...je sais que cela va vous sembler rapide mais je sais … que Bella est la femme de ma vie, et que je n'aimerais personne d'autre … je lui ai demandé sa main ...et elle a dit oui »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le salon, Bella sentit son cœur s'agiter dans sa poitrine :

_Et s'ils étaient contre ?_

Elle commençait à sentir les larmes picoter ses yeux quand enfin la famille sembla reprendre vie, Esmée se leva et serra Bella dans ses bras :

« - Ma chérie … bienvenue dans la famille … de toute façon tu as toujours fait partie de cette famille »

Carlisle serra la main de son fils et Alice semblait branchée sur dix-mille volts :

« - Bella, je t'en supplie laisse-moi m'occuper de ton mariage » supplia-t-elle avec des yeux dignes du chat de Shrek.

« - Alice …. » hésita la jeune fiancée.

« - Je t'en supplie » implora la sœur d'Edward.

« - Bon....très bien, je veux bien que tu t'occupes de tout ...mais s'il te plait reste raisonnable »

« - Tu sais qu'on parle d'Alice » intervint Rosalie le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Bon … et bien je vais préparer un repas digne de cette nouvelle, vous venez m'aider les filles »

« - Rosalie … attends ….. » interpella soudain Bella, Rosalie se tourna vers elle le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Oui »

« - Félicitations ...pour …. »

Rosalie ne la laissa pas terminer et la serra dans ses bras :

« - Merci ... »

Bella se détendit et se laissa aller dans les bras de sa future belle sœur, Rosalie alla rejoindre sa mère, tandis que les hommes de la maison discutaient entre eux, Emmett donnant de grandes claques dans le dos de son frère, Bella s'assit dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux :

_Je vais … me marier … avec Edward … papa....maman … j'aurais tellement aimé que vous soyez là … qui va me conduire à l'autel maintenant que nous n'êtes plus là ? _

Elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur le groupe d'hommes, Emmett taquinait toujours Edward, Bella sentit son cœur se serrer en regardant les deux frères se chamailler, elle se souvint de la réaction d'Emmett quand elle s'était évanouie dans ses bras, son regard quand elle s'était réveillée, la voix d'Esmée la ramena à la réalité, elle semblait plus radieuse que jamais :

« - A table les enfants ... » s'écria-t-elle enjouée.

Bella se leva et s'approcha du groupe d'hommes, Carlisle se tourna vers elle :

« - Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant son regard soucieux.

« - Oui …ne vous en faites pas » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« - La dernière fois que tu as dit ça …. » coupa Emmett en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« - Je vous promets que tout va bien »

Edward l'embrassa avec douceur et l'entraîna à table, comme toujours elle hérita de la place au côté d'Edward, Bella tripota la nourriture avec le bout de sa fourchette, elle mit un morceau de viande dans sa bouche sous le regard soucieux de la famille Cullen, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues:

« - Emmett … je ….je pourrais te parler... s'il te plait ? » demanda timidement la jeune fille.

« - Euh … bien sûr …. » répondit-il étonné, il poussa sa chaise et jeta un regard à Rosalie qui l'encouragea d'un sourire, Bella posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward et rejoignit Emmett dans le jardin. Bloquée par le trac elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle se tordit les mains sous le regard soucieux d'Emmett ce qui n'arrangeait rien, elle alla s'asseoir sur un petit banc de pierre sous un arbre immense, Emmett prit le menton de Bella entre ses doigts :

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas …? »

« - Emmett ... »

« - Tu sais … je … j'aurais voulu faire plus pour toi …. »Soupira-t-il tristement.

« - Emmett ….. » essaya de commencer Bella.

« - Tu sais … je suis heureux que tu épouses mon frère …. »

« - Emmett veux-tu bien me laisser parler … s'il te plait » s'énerva Bella.

« - Excuse-moi » dit-il en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

« - Emmett … mes parents me manquent, tu peux t'en douter et mon attitude a vraiment été idiote... »

« - Ca on peut le dire … quand je t'ai vu ce jour là, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir un arrêt cardiaque »

Bella se sentit rougir, elle croisa le regard d'Emmett, elle posa sa main minuscule sur celles énormes d'Emmett:

« - Emmett … je … je voudrais » elle sentit les larmes couler sur son visage, Emmett les chassa avec une douceur dont il avait rarement fait preuve par timidité sans doute.

« - Je t'écoutes Bella »

« - Mes parents … ne sont plus là c'est un fait … je vais me marier … je voudrais ... » les mots refusaient de sortir, trop intimidée par le grand frère de l'homme qu'elle aimait:

« - Je ne vais pas rire … tu sais »

« - Tu sais j'ai toujours cru ...qu'ils seraient là pour ce jour-là » une larme de la jeune fille tomba sur la main d'Emmett, il ébouriffa ses cheveux :

« - Bon tu accouches Swan …. » taquina Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, resta quelques instants silencieuse :

« - Je voudrais.... que ce soit toi qui me mène à l'autel » lâcha-t-elle enfin sous le regard interloqué d'Emmett.

« - Ferme la bouche tu vas finir par avaler des mouches, Cullen » ajouta Bella.

Il se leva et tourna le dos à Bella :

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me demandes ... »murmura-t-il.

« - Char... papa ne pourra pas le faire … tu es le grand frère d'Edward et quelque part le mien sans doute ...» expliqua timidement Bella en se levant à son tour.

« - Grand frère …... » Répéta Emmett comme à lui-même.

« - Je … si tu ne veux pas ... » bafouilla Bella.

Emmett se retourna soudainement et entoura Bella de ses bras puissant et la souleva de terre :

« - Ne pas vouloir ? ….tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me demander ma belle ? Bien sur… je le ferais avec plaisir … sœurette » termina-t-il en rigolant et en la faisant tournoyer, il la reposa enfin par terre et lui ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux :

« - Eh mais ... » protesta cette dernière en remettant de l'ordre dans sa chevelure, ils rejoignirent la famille en silence. Quelques jours après Bella et Edward prirent l'avion pour New-York, Edward alla à Julliard pour expliquer les raisons qui expliquaient son arrivée tardive heureusement il avait encore du temps avant la vraie rentrée, Bella, elle dû faire preuve de beaucoup de courage et de persuasion pour intégrer l'école de police, touchée par son histoire pour son obstination elle commença donc l'année, le plus dur pour elle était le sport et le fait de trouver un semblant de sens de l'équilibre mais elle s'avéra très douée dans la maîtrise des armes, elle éprouvait un sentiment étrange, elle se sentait si proche de son père que même dans les moments de doutes, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser les bras. Edward avait fait fabriquer un médaillon pour la jeune fille, à l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de ses parents, si bien qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'ils ne la quittaient jamais. A la fin du premier semestre, les deux tourtereaux rentrèrent à Forks pour la cérémonie comme promit Alice s'était occupé de tout, si bien que Bella et Edward n'avaient eu à se soucier de rien, ce fut Rosalie et Emmett qui les accueillirent à l'aéroport :

« - Bonjour les amoureux … je suis désolé mais c'est Alice qui nous envoie » soupira Emmett en serrant son frère et Bella dans ses bras.

« - Tu es superbe Rosalie ... » s'exclama Bella les yeux posés sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme.

« - Merci, Bella, viens avec moi, Alice ne veut pas que tu vois Edward avant le moment fatidique » s'excusa Rosalie en la prenant par l'épaule.

« - Mais enfin …. »

« - Tu sais bien qu'avec Alice il ne vaut mieux pas contester ma chérie »grommela Edward en envoyant un baiser à Bella qui referma sa paume dessus, Emmett entraîna Edward de son côté, Bella découvrit la magnifique décapotable de Rosalie garée à l'extérieur :

« - Prends place, je t'en prie »

Bella boucla sa ceinture et Rosalie démarra aussitôt, elle se gara devant la maison de Bella :

« - Que …? »

« - J'espère que tu n'es pas fâchée Bella, mais c'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour que tu ne croises pas Edward.

« - Je … non c'est rien »

Bella contempla la maison, ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds, elle poussa la porte de la maison, visiblement Alice était passée par là, la maison était propre comme un sou neuf et remplie de fleur :

« - Bella !!! » s'exclama Alice en apparaissant en haut des escaliers, elle fit la bise à la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras :

« - Je suis désolée de t'avoir enlevé mais il faut bien enterrer ta vie de jeune fille »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête au juste ? » s'alerta Bella.

« - Déjà hors de question que tu portes ça, va vite enfiler ce que j'ai laissé sur ton lit »

Bella jeta un regard désespéré à Rosalie qui lui sourit gentiment, désolée de l'entraîner vers sa chambre, elle l'aida à enfiler la robe bustier et moulante qu'avaient prévu ses futures belles sœurs, elle brossa les cheveux de Bella avec précaution, ils en avaient bien besoin avec le traitement qu'ils subissaient à New-York. Elles ne tardèrent pas à être rejointes par Alice et Angela qui venait d'arriver visiblement, elle portait également une robe assez courte fendue plus que Bella ne l'aurait cru possible, Alice tenait une trousse à la main, elle fit signe à Bella de s'asseoir et s'appliqua à lui faire de superbes smocked eyes, elle lui passa des escarpins ouverts noués sur la cheville par un épais ruban noir :

« - On est parti » s'exclama le petit lutin.

Elle entraîna Bella dans les escaliers et elles montèrent toutes dans la voiture de Rosalie qui mit le cap sur Port Angeles, elle se gara devant une boîte dont le parking était complet ou presque, Alice passa la première et Rosalie couvrit les yeux de Bella de ses mains, la faisant avancer avec prudence. Quand elle enleva ses doigts Bella put enfin découvrir où elle se trouvait, il s'agissait visiblement d'un club de striptease pour femmes, il n'y avait pas un seul homme dans la salle mis à part les serveurs, Alice posa un chapeau couvert de paillettes sur la tête de Bella et l'entraîna vers une table proche de la scène, elle commanda les alcools les plus forts de la carte :

« - Alice … tu sais que l'une de nous doit conduire … au retour »

« - Ne fais pas ta rabat joie ….Rosalie ne boit pas à cause de son état… elle a pas besoin de ça pour… »

« - Alice !! » protesta cette dernière.

« - Ben quoi c'est vrai, vous faites même trembler les murs avec Emmett » soupira le lutin.

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire et sirotèrent leur boisson en parlant du bon vieux temps, Bella sentait peu à peu la pression par rapport au lendemain retomber au fur et à mesure que son degré d'alcoolémie montait, bientôt la lumière baissa et une musique entraînante envahit la pièce, un homme portant un uniforme de militaire fit son apparition :

_Quelles fesses _

_Edward ...Edward Cullen, ça te dit quelque chose ma vieille ? _

_Edward sera mon mari demain alors je profite tant que je peux encore_

Bella se surprit à hurler comme les autres filles, elle reçut la veste … enfin, le morceau de tissu qui couvrait le torse du jeune homme dans les bras, elle hurla de plus belle et siffla suivie de près par ses amies, même Angela semblait se lâcher. Le militaire arracha son pantalon sous les cris hystériques de la salle, enfin le calme revint, pour quelques instants au moins, une voix se fit entendre dans les hauts parleurs :

« - Nous avons de nombreuses jeunes femmes … qui se passeront la corde au cou prochainement ...et quoi de mieux pour apaiser les tensions qu'un pompier »

Les filles passèrent la soirée à hurler et à glisser des billets dans le slip de jeunes hommes plus musclés les uns que les autres, Bella et les autres se glissèrent dans la voiture tandis que Rosalie prenait le volant, elles avaient assez bu pour pouvoir se détendre mais pas trop pour s'assurer un mal de tête le lendemain. Le réveil sonna de bonne heure, et aussitôt les yeux ouverts, Bella vit apparaître Alice qui comme toujours semblait branchée sur le courant :

« - Allez dépêche-toi on a mille choses à faire » la pressa la sœur d'Edward.

« - Je … je vais épouser ton frère ... » bafouilla Bella.

« - Oui … ma chérie » intervint Esmée en rentrant dans la chambre.

« - Es...Esmée …. »S'étonna la future mariée.

« - Bonjour ma chérie … tu devrais aller prendre une douche tu verras que la matinée va passer vite... »

« - Oui... oui » bégaya Bella tendue par l'événement de la journée, elle se glissa sous le jet brulant de la douche ce qui l'aida grandement à se détendre, elle frotta énergiquement ses cheveux, et passa de longues minutes à s'épiler les jambes, les sourcils et à sécher sa chevelure, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et retourna dans sa chambre, Alice l'attendait avec une housse en plastique dans la main, diverses choses étaient éparpillées sur son lit et tout un nécessaire de maquillage avait fait son apparition sur son ancien bureau :

« - On a plus de temps à perdre » déclara Alice avec une voix de sergent instructeur.

Bella fut obligée de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil au milieu de la pièce, Esmée peigna la chevelure de Bella et en fit un superbe chignon d'où s'échappaient des grosses mèches ondulées, elle piqua dedans des roses blanches fraiches et y épingla un petit peigne pour que le petit voile tienne en place. Rosalie quand à elle s'affairait à la maquiller, un maquillage naturel mais qui la mettait en valeur, Alice couvrait ses ongles de vernis, enfin le moment fatidique d'enfiler la robe, Bella laissa tomber sa serviette et enfila les sous vêtements plus que provoquant que lui tendait sa belle mère, se glissa dans la robe et enfila les superbes escarpins blancs avec un nœud sur le talon que tendit Alice:

« - Je … me demande de quoi j'ai l'air ... »

« - Cette robe te va vraiment à merveille ma chérie … Alice tu as très bien choisi » déclara Esmée le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Tu en doutais ? »

« - Non … ma fille »

« - Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais vraiment me voir …. »

« - Tourne-toi … Bella » intervint Rosalie, Bella pivota sur elle-même et resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle découvrit, la robe bustier mettait sa poitrine en valeur, rehaussée par un ruban écru terminé par une robe, elle tombait vaporeuse … sur ses jambes ; elle tourna la tête pour découvrir la traîne immense, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie …. » s'inquiéta Esmée.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais me marier ... » murmura Bella.

« - Si ma chérie … tu vas voir … tu n'oublieras jamais ce jour »

« - Il manque encore une chose » s'amusa Rosalie, une jarretière dans la main. Superbement rehaussée de ruban et de dentelle, en son milieu on pouvait voir un liseré bleu :

« - Elle était à Renée ma chérie …elle voudrait que tu la portes »

Bella déglutit à l'entente du nom de sa mère mais souleva sa robe et tendit la jambe vers la belle blonde, celle-ci la glissa avec douceur autour de la cuisse de sa future belle-sœur:

« - On est parti....papa a interdit à Edward de sortir de sa chambre ... et Emmett t'attend avec impatience … il avait l'air si ému au téléphone »

Une fois de plus elles se retrouvèrent toutes dans la voiture de Rosalie, la voiture roulait doucement pour ne pas mettre de désordre dans la coiffure de Bella. Bella sentait le stress et l'émotion l'envahir…bientôt elle ne serait plus Isabella...Swan, elle serait la femme d'Edward ...qui aurait pu le croire seulement quelques mois auparavant ...alors que le jeune homme ne connaissait même pas ses sentiments ...qu'elle avait cru s'enfoncer dans un abîme de désespoir … mais il avait toujours été là même quand elle avait été odieuse. La voiture se gara derrière la maison, Rosalie et Esmée aidèrent Bella à sortir de la voiture, tandis que les deux autres soulevaient la traine pour ne pas qu'elle se salisse, enfin Alice ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle:

« - Emmett va venir te tenir compagnie pendant que Rosalie, maman et moi allons nous préparer » expliqua Alice.

« - A tout à l'heure ma chérie »

Elles disparurent laissant apparaître Emmett qui portait un costume élégant, d'un gris très pâle avec une rose blanche à la boutonnière :

« - Tu es superbe ...Edward va devenir fou en te voyant ... » déclara Emmett en prenant les mains de Bella.

« - Et ...si il se rendait compte qu'il faisait erreur » murmura Bella.

« - Ne dis pas de bêtises … tu sais très bien que tout les deux c'est pour la vie » la rassura Emmett.

« - Tu l'as vu ? »

« - Oui et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est aussi tendu que toi »

« - Et toi comment tu te sens …? »

« - Moi je vais très bien »

« - Ça fait quoi de bientôt être papa ? »

« - Je suis si heureux … j'espère être à la hauteur » avoua Emmett.

« - Tu vas être un papa génial, j'en suis certaine »

« - Merci … j'espère que je serais bientôt tonton »

« - Ne sois pas si pressé » rigola Bella, quand on frappa à la porte Emmett se leva pour aller ouvrir, c'était Carlisle :

« - Il est temps d'y aller … tu te sens comment Bella ? »

« - Tendue …. » répondit-elle.

« - C'est normal ne t'en fais pas …On se retrouve là bas … tout va bien se passer ne t'en fais pas »

Carlisle disparu et Bella agrippa le bras que lui tendait Emmett, chaque marche descendue faisait battre un peu plus fort son cœur, de chaque côté de l'allée se trouvaient les invités ils avaient le regard fixé sur elle ce qui la fit rougir, quand son regard rencontra celui d'Edward, l'appréhension s'envola d'elle-même. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à sa hauteur, Emmett posa la main de Bella sur celle de son frère :

« - Ne la fais pas souffrir frérot ... » murmura Emmett le plus sérieusement du monde.

« - J'en ai pas l'intention » répondit le concerné avec un sourire irrésistible aux lèvres.

Il se tourna vers Bella les yeux émerveillés, puis tout deux firent face au père d'Angela qui s'éclaircit la gorge, le temps était radieux. Bientôt ce fut le temps de l'échange des vœux, Bella se tourna vers Alice qui lui tendit un petit papier et l'alliance :

« - Edward ...depuis toujours tu es à mes côtés, je ne saurais dire quand l'amour a germé dans mon cœur … mais depuis il n'a cesse de grandir et de s'épanouir même dans les instants les …plus noir de ma vie, tu étais là et tu n'as jamais baissé les bras... tu m'as sauvé la vie... je t'aime depuis toujours et à jamais, avec cet anneau je m'unis à toi, devant nos amis et le monde entier … je fais de toi mon époux » Bella sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et sa gorge se serrer en glissant l'anneau d'or sur l'annulaire d'Edward , ses mains étaient chaudes comme toujours. Edward se tourna vers Jasper et regarda Bella dans les yeux :

« - Bella ...il a fallu que je risque te perdre pour oser te dire combien je t'aime, ce sentiment j'ai l'impression de toujours l'avoir eu avec moi ...je suis convaincu de t'avoir toujours aimé, tu es une femme aimante, merveilleuse ...et rien ne saurait me faire partir loin de toi, mon cœur t'appartient…, avec cet anneau je m'unis à toi, devant nos amis et le monde entier... je fais de toi mon épouse »

Il saisit la main de Bella et passa l'anneau finement ciselé et parsemé de petits diamants à son annulaire, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Bella, elle remarqua qu'une larme coulait à présent sur sa joue faisant briller ses yeux verts d'un magnifique éclat :

« - Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés.... je vous déclare mari et femme » intervint le père d'Angela les faisant revenir à la réalité, leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés naturellement :

« - Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » ajouta le révérend.

Edward s'approcha de Bella qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer, il prit le visage de Bella entre ses mains, écartant une mèche rebelle de son visage et l'embrassa avec délicatesse, elle entoura la nuque du jeune homme de ses doigts, prolongeant leur baiser, quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre suivit de rire, les deux jeunes mariés se séparèrent à regret. Ils nouèrent leurs doigts et saluèrent leurs invités, bientôt suivirent de nombreuses félicitations, Bella offrit sa première danse à son beau-père, tandis qu'Edward dansait avec sa mère. Enfin Edward s'approcha d'elle :

« - Voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse madame Cullen »

_Madame Cullen....Isabella Marie Cullen …. J'aime assez_

« - Avec plaisir … Monsieur mon mari »

_Mari et femme …il faudra plus que la mort pour me séparer d'elle. _


	20. Chapter 20 : fin

**_Et voilà c'est la fin désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps pour écrire la suite , j'espère que ça vous plairas ... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis _**

Les deux amoureux se glissèrent entre les autres couples de danseurs , qui s'écartèrent sur leurs passages. La main de Bella se glissa dans celle de son mari et l'autre se posa sur l'épaule de celui-ci, elle posa sa tête sur l'autre épaule et se laissa guider par son cavalier, la musique avait déjà changé , laissant place à un slow. Bella sentait le souffle du jeune homme sur ses cheveux, les chansons se suivaient ; mais lui ne suivait plus le rythme , Edward murmurait la mélodie qu'il avait composé pour elle . Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Emmett s'approcha du couple et invita sa belle-sœur à danser , elle le regarda dans les yeux :

« - Tu es radieuse … petite sœur » hésita-t-il

« - Merci … ça doit être mon mari ..qui a cet effet sur moi » répondit-elle en rougissant

La musique ralentit petit à petit , la main de Bella encore quelques instants dans celle de son frère de cœur, il lui sourit :

« - Il est temps pour vous deux de partir , ma belle »

« - Où donc ? » s'étonna la jeune fille

« - En voyage de noces … » ricana-t-il

« - Quoi … mais … que » bafouilla la jeune marié

Ce fut ce moment qu' Alice choisit pour se jeter sur elle , elle la tira jusqu'à la maison et la poussa dans la chambre , tandis que Rosalie poussait Edward dans sa propre chambre :

« - Alice qu'est qui t'arrive? »

« - tu ne comptes pas vraiment prendre l'avion dans cette tenue , sœurette »

« - l'avion? » s'étonna-t-elle une fois de plus

Alice l'extirpa de sa robe de mariée et lui passa une robe blanche … mise en volume par un jupon , s'arrêtant au dessous du genou, Bella allait ôter sa jarretière mais sa belle sœur prit sa main:

« - Pas question tu la garde … c'est à Edward de te l'enlever , enfile cette veste et ces chaussures , vite … il ne faut pas que vous ratiez votre avion... je ne le permettrai pas » affirma t-elle en trépignant

« - Mais Alice … nous n'avons pas les moyens » répliqua-t-elle en enfilant la veste que lui tendait le lutin

« - Ta ta ta, ne t'occupe pas de ça …. maintenant il faut qu'on y aille »

« - Et nos bagages ??? » murmura Bella perplexe

« - Déjà prêts » s'exclama Alice

« - Mais... » protesta encore une fois Bella

« - Que du neuf … tu verras » la rassura-t-elle en l'entraînant dans les escaliers , Edward attendait déjà dans le salon où la totalité des invités les attendait , elle se précipita dans les bras de son mari :

« - Enfile ce manteau Bella ... » soupira Emmett

« - Félicitations , bon voyage » furent les paroles qui retentirent de toute part

Bella obéit sans broncher et remercia l'assistance , Emmett la souleva du sol et l'arnacha à l'arrière de son 4X4 , Edward semblait tout aussi hébété qu'elle. Alice avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle ferma la portière en lui faisant de grands signes de mains :

« - Où va t-on ? » questionna Edward à l'attention de son frère

« - Compte pas sur moi pour te le dire Eddy »

« - Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre nous ? » rouspéta Bella

« - Ne t'en prends pas à moi … c'est une idée d'Ali »

« - J'aurais du m'en douter » s'écrièrent les jeunes mariés en chœur

Emmett se gara dans la parking immense de l'aéroport de Seattle quelques heures plus tard , il chargea les bagages sur un chariot et se dirigea vers le hall d'embarquement , Bella avait pris la main de son mari dans la sienne , ils ne parlaient pas. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis un moment quand enfin ils purent accéder à l'avion , Emmett ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère et prit Bella dans ses bras :

« - Bon voyage Monsieur et Madame Cullen... » murmura-t-il en s'éloignant avec un signe de la main. Bella se tourna vers Edward et le serra dans ses bras :

« - Nous ne savons même pas où nous allons, Emmett marchait si vite que je n'ai pas vu le tableau d'affichage... »

« - Moi non plus …. » Edward fut coupé par la douce voix d'une hôtesse s'élevant dans leur hall d'attente

LES PASSAGERS EN PARTANCE POUR OSLO SONT PRIES DE SE RENDRE A LA PORTE D'EMBARQUEMENT

Les regards des deux amoureux se croisèrent, puis leurs doigts se nouèrent. Bientôt ils furent dans l'avion , Bella se pelotonna dans les bras de son époux et ferma les yeux. Ils volaient déjà depuis plusieurs heures quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Edward la regardait , caressant sa joue avec tendresse , elle glissa sa main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa longuement. Edward tendit des écouteurs à la jeune fille et ils passèrent le reste du voyage à regarder des films parfois riant en chœur parfois essuyant les larmes de l'autre , enfin l'avion amorça sa descente et se posa sur la piste. Edward et Bella chargèrent de nombreux bagages et allaient se mettre à la recherche d'un taxi quand ils aperçurent un homme en costume portant un écriteau : Madame et Monsieur Edward Cullen.

Il se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'homme qui leur fit aussitôt un magnifique sourire :

« - Bonjour … Félicitations » commença-t-il

« - Merci … vous nous attendiez ? » demanda Edward

« - Oui une jeune fille m'a contacté … je dois vous conduire à ce qui sera votre demeure pendant votre voyage ici »

Il prit la place d'Edward derrière le chariot de bagages et les dirigea vers sa voiture , une superbe berline noire, le jeune homme qui arborait une chevelure brune et bouclé glissa avec grande difficulté la totalité des bagages dans le coffre de la voiture :

« - Bon sang c'est une jaguar S type … elle est magnifique ... » s'exclama Edward tout excité

« - Oui et ce bébé passe de 0à100km en moins de 9 secondes » ajouta Bella ce qui lui valu le regard étonné des deux jeunes hommes , elle esquissa un sourire puis haussa les épaules:

« - c'est à Charlie que je dois ça ... »

« - Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler voiture mon ange ... »

« - Comme quoi il y a encore des choses sur moi que tu ignores »

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire puis se glissa dans la voiture suivis de près par son mari. Le chauffeur pris place derrière le volant et se faufila dans la circulation:

« - Comment vous appelez vous ? » demanda timidement Bella

« - Je m'appelle Magnus, madame »

« - Bella ... » protesta la concernée

« - Notre destination est elle loin d'ici ? » interviens gentiment Edward

« - Assez , mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça , je connais bien la route … et je connais le chemin le plus court »

« - Je me demande où on va ... »

« - Vous allez voir Geinranger est magnifique » sourit Magnus dans le rétroviseur

Edward étouffa un bâillement , Bella l'attira dans ses bras et lui fit signe de s'allonger sur ses genoux , aussitôt que sa tête fut sur les genoux de sa femme il s'endormit profondément , les doigts serré sur ma peau douce et laiteuse de sa femme . Bella passa de longues heures à discuter avec Magnus quand elle succomba elle aussi au sommeil. Ce fut Edward qui fut tiré de son sommeil en premier , Magnus penché par la portière :

« - Désolé... mais nous sommes arrivés à destination ... »

« - Déjà ? » s'exclama Edward en se relevant avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller sa femme

« - Tu as dormi … tout le temps » répondit Magnus avec humour

Edward sorti de la voiture , il s'étira puis regarda autour de lui , même dans la pénombre ambiante … les étoiles et la lune diffusait une légère lumière qui mettait magnifiquement en valeur le paysage , encerclé d'immense mur vert et un peu plus bas une étendu d'eau. Edward se retourna , se trouvant nez à nez avec un petit chalet , Magnus ouvrit déjà la porte et poussa les valises à l'intérieur:

« - Tu ferais mieux de rentrer … il fait froid ... » conseilla le jeune Norvégien

Edward lui sourit , il resserra sa veste autour de ses épaules, se pencha pour prendre Bella dans ses bras , elle dormait paisiblement , le souffle régulier et calme. Il avança avec précaution:

« - Eh bien je vais vous laisser , je reste ici … un peu plus loin dans le village ...profitez bien de votre lune de miel »

« - Merci Magnus ... »

Le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière lui laissant Edward et Bella seul. Le jeune marié posa Bella sur le canapé , suspendit leurs manteaux dans l'entrée et chercha leurs pyjama dans les valises … il déshabilla Bella avec douceur et tendresse , admirant les courbes de ce corps qu'il trouvait parfait. Edward, toujours captivé par les formes voluptueuse de sa femme, mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de se réveiller , les yeux toujours fermés elle l'attira à lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur de son mari ce qui le fit aussitôt réagir , de son pied elle le plaqua contre elle , déposa ses lèvres brulante dans le creux de son cou. Edward la regarda les yeux rendus brillant par le désir , il enleva le peu de vêtements qu'il portait encore et prit Bella dans ses bras , la souleva de terre , les mains sur les cuisses de son amante il la plaqua contre le mur ,Bella entoura sa taille se ses jambes ce qui permis à Edward de caresser du bout des doigts la jarretière qui était toujours en place . Le jeune homme caressa la poitrine de sa femme puis la posa à terre pour permettre à ses lèvres de s'emparer de chaque parcelle de sa peau douce et chaude , il sentait le désir devenir de plus en plus intense, il attrapa la jarretière entre ses dents et la fit glisser jusqu'à la cheville de Bella qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin, Edward s'empara de l'intimité de la jeune fille , aspirant puis léchant faisant gémir Bella , il sentit son sexe s'humidifier :

« - Tu es si belle ma chérie …. »

« - Edward …. » murmura celle-ci frémissante

Il se redressa et la cala sur sa taille et s'empara du téton de sa femme , elle agrippa ses cheveux et poussa un petit cri de bien être. Ses doigts avides parcoururent avec douceur le visage de Bella et l'embrassa de nouveau , enfin il s'inséra en elle d'un coup de bassin, pour la première fois leur rapport était imprégné d'une certaine violence ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Bella , qui ressentait le plaisir avec intensité. Les doigts de Bella se crispèrent sur les épaules de son amant et elle resserra son étreinte autour de la taille d'Edward … ils étaient tout deux à bout de souffle , Edward ralentit l'allure , puis Bella sentit une intense sensation l'envahir , frustrante , exaspérante , puis les barrages lâchèrent , comme une libération …:

« - Edward » hurla-t-elle

Edward sentit le sexe de sa partenaire se resserrer autour de lui, sa semence se répandit à l'intérieur du vagin de son épouse :

« - Bella ... » gémit-il

Il la serra dans ses bras le temps de reprendre son souffle et que leurs cœurs s'apaisaient . Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant de longues minutes , seuls leurs souffles venaient troubler le silence de la pièce, puis soudain Bella bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

« - Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rejoindre les bras de Morphée » proposa Edward en se redressant

« - Je n'ai pas sommeil... » répondit sa femme en baillant de nouveau

« - Bien sûr ma chérie .. je vais allumer la cheminée de la chambre » dit il en disparaissant au détour d'un couloir , Bella s'étira puis se mit à la recherche de la salle de bain , elle fit sa toilette et se brossa les dents puis fut rejoint par son époux qui avait revêtu son pyjama … un nouveau pyjama , Bella se fit même la remarque qu'il moulait incroyablement bien ses fesses. De retour dans le salon elle ramassa le sien qui trainait non loin de là et l'enfila. Bien que chaud et confortable il arrivait à être sexy. Edward s'approcha d'elle , l'embrassa puis la souleva de terre pour la glisser dans le lit. Bella poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle parcouru la chambre des yeux , elle était grande et formait une sorte de cocon. Le lit imposant en bois était recouvert d'une superbe couverture beige, Edward se glissa à son tour dans le lit et aussitôt Bella se blottit dans ses bras , nichant son visage dans le cou de son mari :

« - Je suis ta femme ... »

« - Oui … et cela pour toujours » murmura l'intéressé en fermant les yeux

Bella ferma les yeux à son tour et plongea dans le sommeil. Le lendemain les deux amoureux émergèrent , l'heure de manger était déjà passé :

« - Bonjour madame Cullen » murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue

« - Bonjour Monsieur Cullen » répondit Bella encore ensommeillée

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi sans rien dire puis Edward s'étira et descendit du lit. Bella se jeta sur son dos , il chancela quelques instants puis éclata de rire bientôt suivit par sa femme :

« - Je pourrais avaler un éléphant » avoua Edward en arrivant enfin à arrêter de rire

« - Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Emmett »

« - Hé !! » protesta le jeune homme

« - ça sera répété, amplifié et déformé » taquina sa femme

« - Ne fais pas ça sinon ... » menaça gentiment Edward

« - Sinon quoi ? » s'exclama Bella étonnée

« - Sinon ... » commença son mari , il la fit passer devant elle et commença à la chatouiller , elle se tordit de rire , ne pouvant plus respirer , il s'arrêta , la laissant ainsi reprendre son souffle :

« - Alors tu as changé d'avis ? » questionna-t-il avec un sourire en coin

« - Je ne sais pas » haleta Bella

« - Ah bon ? » il fit mine de recommencer à la chatouiller , elle recula:

« - D'accord , d'accord je ne dirai rien » capitula-t-elle

Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres dans la nuque de Bella , elle ferma les yeux profitant de ce contact , enroulant ses bras autour de la taille d'Edward. Il la souleva de terre , Bella verrouilla ses jambes comme un koala à son arbre. Edward rangea une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille :

« - Et qu'est que tu dirais si je te préparais un petit déjeuner … digne de ce nom »

« - C'est une idée qui me séduit … madame Cullen »

_Madame Cullen … comme j'aime dire cela , comme j'aime savoir qu'elle est mienne _

« - Alors si tu veux bien me porter jusqu'à la cuisine... » demanda Bella les yeux brillants

« - Vos désirs sont des ordres … mais il va falloir faire un petit déjeuner à damner un saint... » murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine , il la déposa derrière les fourneaux :

« - File dans le salon , je t'appellerais quand tout sera prêt »

« - Mais ... »

« - Il n'y a pas de mais » rouspéta-t-elle

Il disparut dans le salon et alluma la cheminée , Bella s'affairait depuis plus d'une heure dans la cuisine quand enfin elle appela Edward , l'invitant à la rejoindre. Edward fut étonné de découvrir autant de mets alléchant : des crêpes , des gaufres , des œufs brouillés et du bacon, de la confiture, des toasts, des muffins :

« - Ma chérie … je … waouh ! » s'exclama-t-il épaté

« - Mange vite avant que ce soit froid … « soupira-t-elle en enlevant son tablier , elle se glissa près de lui et lui tendit un muffin pour qu'il le morde , il croqua dedans et embrassa Bella :

« - Tu es si belle, mon amour »

« - Que devrais-je dire … j'ai le plus merveilleux mari … je t'aime depuis toujours Edward … tu m'as sauvé la vie … deux fois » murmura soudain Bella en l'embrassant à son tour

« - Tu es toute ma vie .. en te sauvant c'est moi que j'ai sauvé .. » répondit-il la gorge tout aussi serrée

Ils continuèrent à manger tout en parlant du bon vieux temps , de toutes les fois où ils avaient voulu dire à l'autre leurs sentiments … il commençait à se faire tard quand ils décidèrent de sortir faire un tour. Geiranger était vraiment un village magnifique , Bella noua aussitôt ses doigts à ceux d'Edward . Il marchèrent lentement sous le regard attendri des habitants. Ils s'assirent sur le rivage , Bella se pelotonnant entre les bras d'Edward, la nuit tombant lentement , peu à peu les rues furent désertes, la nuit éclairée par la douce lueur de la lune. Soudain Bella se leva sous le regard étonné de son compagnon qui la regarda se déshabiller , il se précipita vers elle :

« - Bella tu sais la température qu'il fait ? » s'écria t-il en l'enroulant dans son manteau

« - Je veux me baigner ...suis moi si tu en es capable » dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle se lança alors à l'eau qui devait être glaciale , disparu sous la surface puis réapparu quelques mètres plus loin. Elle fit signe à Edward de le rejoindre , elle ne semblait même pas avoir froid , la lune donnant à sa peau un éclat d'argent; Edward eut un sourire en coin , puis prenant son courage à deux mains il jeta ses vêtements sur le sol , le vent glacial s'abattit sur lui , il jeta dans l'eau qui paraisse presque chaude par rapport à la température de l'air en quelques battement de bras il fut près d'elle:

« - Je vois … que tu es à la hauteur » murmura Bella

« - Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser seule » répondit il en posant sa main sur la joue de Bella , l'embrassant avec fougue. Bella resserra son étreinte autour du torse de son mari et prolongea son baiser , elle sentit le sexe de celui ci grossir contre son pubis ce qui fit aussitôt éclaté son désir , fort et puissant comme une tempête. Elle se blottit contre le torse d'Edward que le contact avec la poitrine douce et ronde de Bella l'amena aux abords de la folie. Les lèvres de la jeune fille papillonnèrent sur la peau ruisselante d'Edward , un gémissement délicieux s'échappa de ses lèvres . Leurs regards se rencontrèrent :

« - Je t'aime ... » murmura tendrement Bella

« - Tu es le soleil au milieu de la nuit ... »

Les yeux de Bella furent rapidement baignés de larmes , ses doigts griffèrent le dos de son mari et elle s'empara de la lèvre inférieure d'Edward , les doigts de celui ci fourragèrent dans les cheveux mouillés de sa belle , il la souleva de terre et la fit tournoyer et l'embrassa à son tour. Il s restèrent quelques instants à se regarder sans rien dire. Soudain Bella éclaboussa Edward et parti en courant vers la rive n bientôt poursuivis par Edward. Son rire résonna dans l'air froid de la Norvège . Bientôt rattrapper par Edward , ils se laissèrent tombé sur le sable … :

« - Fais bien attention à toi » supplia soudain Bella

« - Bella ... »

« - Promets …. »

« - Je te le promets … tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à ton dernier soupir »

« - Je ne survivrai pas sans toi .. »

« - Isabella ... » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

« - Excuse moi … je me sens si fragile parfois » bafouilla-t-elle la gorge serré , elle grelotta :

« - Viens on rentre ma chérie ... »

Il revêtit rapidement ses vêtements et s'empara de la main de sa femme . Le feu flambait toujours dans la cheminée. Ils se blottirent, grelotant, devant le feu. Une nouvelle fois Bella se réveilla en sursaut mais plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son hurlement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son époux endormi à ses côtés :

« - Cette fois , je le jure … je ne laisserai pas ce rêve se réaliser ! »

Les journées passèrent tranquillement et bientôt leur voyage de noces prit fin , il était temps de retourner en cours , Bella et Edward malgré leur mariage ne se voyaient que peu de temps, tout deux pris par leurs études respectives. Enfin ils purent s'installer ensemble , Bella ayant obtenu son diplôme et Edward une place à Seattle , ils choisirent de s'installer dans une maison près de Forks . Bella avait eu de la chance , elle avait pu rejoindre les rangs de la police de Forks comme le fit autrefois son père. Dans chacune de ses missions Bella avait ainsi le sentiment que son père était là tout près et qu'il était fier d'elle. L'hiver de cette année là fut l'un des pires que connut l'état de Washington:

« - Bella on a encore un accident près de la quatre voix … il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite » l'interpella un de ses collègues

« - Et il recommence à neiger ... » ajouta Steeve la dernière recrue du commissariat

« - Tu devrais téléphoner à Edward , ce n'est pas une bonne idée de prendre la route avec ce temps »

« - Mettez donc la voiture en route , elle a bien besoin de chauffer la pauvre … j'arrive »

Elle s'empara aussitôt du téléphone :

« - Allo ... »

« - Edward , tu es où ? »

« - Je me dirige vers la voiture ... »

« - Il ne faut pas que tu rentres , il a commencé à neiger ça serait trop dangereux »

« - Bella ... » commença Edward

« - C'est trop dangereux Edward! »

« - Cullen grouille toi « coupa la voix du chef de la police locale- un ancien ami de Charlie

« - Tu restes où tu es, un point c'est tout ! » cria Bella en colère avant de raccrocher , elle retrouva ses collègues à moitié mort de rire :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » tempêta-t-elle

« - Pauvre Edward ... » grommela un des policiers

« - Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose « murmura Bella les yeux perdus dans le vide

Ses collègues arrêtèrent aussitôt de rire et un silence de plomb tomba sur l'équipe, silence bientôt interrompu par le chef :

« - Fini de discuter on nous attend »

« - Okay chef »

Ils se glissèrent tout les quatre dans leurs voitures , Bella conduisait l'une d'elle , les doigts crispés sur le volant elle n'arrivait pas à détourner ses pensées de son mari :

« - Bella , ça va ? » s'inquiéta son coéquipier

« - Oui … Oui excuse-moi James »

« - Tu es sûre tu as l'air bien préoccupé depuis ton coup de fil à Edward »

« - J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment »

« - Allons je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer »

« - J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que toi … demain c'est notre anniversaire de mariage … et vu la neige qui tombe il ne pourra surement pas rentrer avant ... »

« - C'est pour sa sécurité ... »

« - Justement j'en suis consciente mais le connaissant il voudra être là , j'aimerais tellement qu'il m'écoute de temps en temps »

« - C'est un homme » répondit le jeune homme en haussant des épaules

Bella le dévisagea quelques instants

« - Ne dis surtout pas aux autres que j'ai dit ça … nous ne sommes pas censés penser cela « rigola-t-il bientôt rejoint par Bella

L'accident s'avéra être sans grande gravité mais les deux conducteurs étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains , Bella prit les choses en mains :

« - Allons messieurs calmez vous »

« - Tu vas voir je vais te faire cracher tes dents » hurla l'un d'eux à l'attention de l'autre

« - Ça suffit » déclara Bella , Elle tira un des hommes en arrière et le regarda dans les yeux :

« - Calmez vous , votre voiture a juste de la tôle froissée, avec cette neige qui tombe soyez heureux de ne pas être sur un lit d'hôpital ou pire... » débita-t-elle en essayant de contrôler sa voix, ce qui pour effet de calmez les deux hommes. Bella arriva même à les mettre d'accord sur le constat , la fourrière était là et embarqua les deux véhicules. Après avoir ramener les deux hommes chez eux, la petite équipe retourna au commissariat taper un rapport. Cela lui prit un certain temps car elle levait souvent les yeux pour regarder sa montre ou son téléphone , enfin elle alla remettre le nouveau dossier dans un classeur. Enfin la pendule indiqua l'heure de partir , elle ramassa son sac à main , mit le cran de sureté sur son arme :

« - Je reviens après demain les gars , essayez de ne pas mettre la ville à feu et à sang en mon absence »

« - Reviens vite Cullen , tu sais bien qu'on est perdus sans toi » minauda Steeve

« - Tout les hommes ont besoin d'une femme … je reviens vite mes chéris » articula Bella d'une voix suraiguë

En fermant la porte elle entendit les éclats de rire lui parvenir , elle grimpa dans sa vieille Chevrolet qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le lycée , au-dessus de l'autoradio se trouvait coincé là une photo d'elle et de ses parents :

« - Allez on rentre » dit elle a voix haute comme s'il avaient pu lui répondre. Elle tourna la clé de contact quand la porte du commissariat s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le chef :

« - Sois prudente Cullen … okay ? »

« - Promis Chef » répondit Bella en agitant la main , il esquissa un sourire et la regarda partir

La neige tombait toujours en gros flocons. Bella roulait au ralentit et finit tout de même à se garer dans l'allée près de chez elle , elle resserra son col autour de son cou et se précipita tant bien que mal vers sa porte , elle dérapa et se retient au dernier moment la rampe des quelques marches du perron , elle glissa la clé dans la serrure et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle déposa ses affaire dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le canapé , tout d'un coup elle se sentait épuisée , sans s'en rendre compte elle plongea dans le sommeil. Une fois de plus elle se retrouva au carrefour où ses parents avaient trouvé la mort , combien de fois depuis la première fois avait-elle fait ce cauchemar? Elle ne le savait pas mais bien qu'elle sache l'issue de cette horrible rêve , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre cette piste sanglante, elle se réveilla en sursaut , son hurlement se répercutant dans la maison sombre et vide. La main sur son cœur affolé elle regarda l'heure

_mon dieu... minuit …. Edward _

Des larmes coulait bien malgré elle sur son visage , elle chercha à tâtons son téléphone portable et dans sa panique composa le numéro de son mari. Après plusieurs tonalité elle du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne décrocherais pas … sans doute était-il endormi :

_tu perds la tête ma pauvre Bella … _

_Tu faisais déjà ce genre de rêve avant la mort de tes parents _

_Je ferais tout pour ne pas le perdre … lui qui m'a ramené à la vie _

_Lui que tu aimes …_

_Lui que j'aime et sans qui ma vie n'a aucun sens _

Elle posa les yeux sur une photo d'eux posée sur la table du salon , soupira et s'étira comme un chat. Elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil et elle décida de se préparer à manger et de regarder des films. La cuisine fut bientôt envahi par le fumet de poulet au curry. Elle alluma la télé et pris place en tailleur sur le canapé. Les films se succédèrent et le soleil ne tarda pas à se lever , la neige avait cessé de tomber mais Bella dut se rendre à l'évidence elle allait passer cet anniversaire de mariage seule, quelle ne fut pas donc sa surprise quand au début de l'après midi on sonna à la porte :

« - Bonjour Bella , on s'est dit qu'Edward n'avait pas pu rentrer donc on est venu te tenir compagnie ...si tu veux bien » expliqua Carlisle

Toute la famille Cullen était là , y compris la fille de Rosalie et d'Emmett , Bella resta quelques instants bouche bée :

« - Ferme la bouche tu vas finir par gober une mouche» interviens son beau frère toujours aussi taquin

« - Je suis ravi de vous voir, mais entrez donc il fais un froid de bête»

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et leur indiqua de s'asseoir sur le canapé , elle alla aussitôt faire du café :

« - Vous n'auriez pas du venir , ce n'était pas prudent de prendre la route »

« - C'est la policière qui parle » marmonna Jasper

« - Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute » tempéra Bella

« - Allons … maintenant nous sommes là il est trop tard pour nous chasser »

« - Loin de moi l'idée de chasser mon adorable belle-famille … et Emmett »

« - Eh! » s'exclama ce dernier indigné , tandis que les autres éclataient de rire

Bella posa sa main sur l'épaule de son beau frère :

« - Tu sais bien que je t'adore cesse donc d'être aussi ronchon »

« - Comment fait donc mon frère pour te supporter » soupira le concerné taquin

Sa belle-sœur lui tira la langue pour toute réponse , elle alla cherche de quoi grignoter , puis rejoignit les autres sur le canapé , de nouveau un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit ce qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas de rire aux blagues d'Emmett et de sourire en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras :

« - Tu sais quand Edward va rentrer , ma chérie ? » demanda soudain Esmé

« - Je l'espère dès que les routes seront plus sûres mais avec votre tête de mule de fils on ne sait jamais » soupira la jeune fille

« - Je me demande vraiment de qui il tiens » interrogea innocemment Bella

Aussitôt les regards se tournèrent vers Carlisle , qui fit mine d'être surpris :

« - Ne me regardez pas comme ça … votre mère n'est pas mal dans son genre »

Ce qui déclencha aussitôt les rires de l'assemblée sauf Esmé qui fit semblant de bouder . Le téléphone rétablit soudain le silence, Bella sentit son cœur accélérer sans savoir pourquoi :

« - Excusez moi … je reviens vite »

« - ça doit être Edward … » supposa Alice

Bella se dirigea rapidement vers le téléphone qui se trouvait dans l'entrée , elle avait une atroce impression de déjà vu :

« - Allo? Edward c'est toi ? »

« - Madame Cullen ? » demanda une voix étrangère. Le cœur de la jeune femme eut un raté

« - Oui , c'est moi » répondit elle en gardant son calme , c'était peut être un institut de sondage ou un truc dans ce genre. ça ne pouvait qu'être ça

« - Madame Cullen … » hésita la voix

« - Oui... » demanda patiemment Bella de plus en plus émue , dans le salon les discussions avaient repris

« - Je suis désolé...votre mari »

« - Quoi » déglutit difficilement Bella

« - Vote mari a eu un accident »

« - Vous devez vous tromper » bafouilla Bella , en s'appuyant contre le mur

« - Je crains que non madame »

« - Est-ce qu'il .. »

« - Il est dans le coma … si vous pouviez venir le plus vite possible »

« - Où ? » murmura la jeune fille

« - A l'hôpital de Port Angeles »

« - Merci ... » marmonna Bella avant de raccrocher , toujours appuyée contre le mur , elle se sentait si mal qu'un pas aurait suffit pour qu'elle s'étale sur le sol, son cœur lui faisait mal :

« - Emmett » hurla -t-elle

Celui ci aussitôt alerté par le ton de la voix de sa belle-sœur , il la découvrit comme ce jour là , il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras :

« - Bella .. »

« - Edward … Edward .. » appela-t-elle

« - Qu'est qui est arrivé à mon frère ... »

« - Il a eu un accident »

« - QUOI ? »

« - Il est dans le coma » articula difficilement la jeune fille

« - ... »

« - Il faut que j'y aille tout de suite » affirma Bella en se dirigeant vers la porte

« - Laisse moi te dire que c'est hors de question , je te laisserai pas conduire ...tu comprends petite sœur »

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers le salon , elle expliqua la situation , tout le monde prit dès lors le chemin de l'hôpital , Emmett conduisit la voiture , Bella à l'arrière , le regard perdu dans le vague :

_idiote ! Idiote … tout ça tu aurais pou l'éviter encore une fois _

_Il va peut être mourir …_

_Non … il ne faut pas … je ne le supporterais pas _

_Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller , tu n'ai pas la seule à souffrir _

_Oui … Esmé.. Carlisle … _

_Reprends toi_

Ils finirent par arriver à l'hôpital , tout le monde se précipita dans le hall d'accueil , heureusement Carlisle qui malgré la situation arrivait à garder son calme demanda les renseignements nécessaire. Bientôt le médecin s'entretint avec l'ensemble de la famille :

« - Sa vie sera en danger tant qu'il ne sera pas sorti du coma … il faut attendre , c'est tout ce que l'on peut faire »

« - Est-ce qu'on peut le voir? » demanda la mère d'Edward

« - Oui … cependant soyez préparés … il y a de nombreuses machines autour de lui , mais il respire par lui même »

Bella et le reste de la famille entrèrent dans la chambre , Bella retient un cri en le voyant ,ainsi allongé les yeux clos , elle prit une profonde inspiration :

« - ça va Bella » demanda Emmett inquiet aussi bien pour son frère que pour sa belle-sœur

« - Oui » murmura-t-elle

Elle s'assit près du lit et pris la main d'Edward dans la sienne tandis qu'Esmé s'emparait de l'autre :

_ne nous laisse pas tomber , je te l'interdis _

Les minutes s'écoulèrent monotones, Bella arrivait tant bien que mal à ne pas pleurer , Emmett se tenait derrière elle une de ses mains tenant celle de Bella et l'autre autour de la taille de Rosalie :

« - Excusez moi messieurs dame , mais l'heure des visites est passé »

Tout le monde commença à se lever mais Bella ne voulait pas lâcher la main de son mari :

« - Bella viens ... » demanda gentiment Emmett

« - Je ne le laisserai pas Emmett … je ne bougerai pas d'ici »

« - Bella il faut que tu te reposes « interviens Carlisle

« - Si je le laissais maintenant , je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... jamais vous comprenez »

L'infirmière la regarda quelques instants et alla voir sa supérieure , quelques minutes après elle fut de retour :

« - Vous pouvez restez madame Cullen , vous désirez une couverture »

« - Merci » répondit Bella , elle embrassa et rassura Esmé , enfin elle se retrouva seule avec son mari, le bip lugubre indiquant que le cœur de son mari battait encore :

« - Edward ... » murmura-t-elle avant de poser sa joue contre la main d'Edward

« - Je t'aime … j'ai besoin de toi , ta famille a besoin de toi. Pourquoi as-tu pris la route … tu m'avais promis de prendre soin de toi … tu te souviens »

Les minutes s'égrenèrent comme une lente torture , une infirmière lui apporta un plateau repas qu'elle ne toucha pas , elle comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment qui l'envahissait , elle l'avait déjà ressenti avec force il n'y a pas si longtemps . Le lendemain Jasper et Alice qui venait rendre visite a leurs frère la trouvèrent assise dans un fauteuil le regard perdu dans le vague :

« - Bonjour Bella … tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? » demanda Alice

« - Bonjour … à vrai dire … je n'ai pas dormi »

Les deux nouveaux arrivants se regardèrent soucieux , eux aussi avait comme une impression de déjà vu

« - Tu devrais rentrer chez toi ... »

« - Je vais bien » contra Bella

« - Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes »

« - Edward est tout ce qui me reste »

« - Ne parle pas comme ça Bella … tu sais bien qu'on est là » interviens jasper en ébouriffant ses cheveux

« - Tu as mangé ? »

Bella ne répondit pas et Alice fit la moue , elle quitta la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard , elle tendit un sandwich à Bella , elle le prit et, sous le regard appuyé d'Alice, mordit dedans. Tout à coup elle lâcha le sandwich et se précipita dans les toilettes :

« - Bella .. » soupira Alice soucieuse

« - Ça va ... » murmura Bella en revenant. Elle était blanche comme un linge , Alice l'aida à reprendre place dans le fauteuil

« - Bella s'il te plait prends soin de toi »

« - Je vais bien Alice … je suis juste inquiète »

« - Je le suis aussi … pour vous deux » murmura la sœur d'Edward

La journée passa longue et monotone , Bella ne prononça plus un mot et ce fut pareil les jours suivants , dès qu'elle mangeait , son estomac n'arrivait pas à l'accepter , souvent ils la retrouvaient prostré dans ce même fauteuil. Au bout d'une semaine Carlisle décida de prendre les choses en main :

« - Bella … je t'en prie prends soin de toi »

« - Carlisle ... »

« - Je ne dis pas ça seulement pour Edward quand il ira mieux … parce que j'en suis certain il ira mieux mais aussi pour le reste de ma famille , une fois nous avons failli te perdre et je ne veux pas revivre ça maintenant , as-tu décider de te laisser mourir »

«- Carlisle … j'ai l'impression que si je dors ne serais ce qu'une minute il pourrait prendre cela comme un abandon … je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle perte »

« - Je sais ce que tu as vécu Bella … mais je ne veux pas te perdre , tu es comme une fille pour moi... tu as maigri »

« - Je ne sais pas … je vous assure que je mange mais … mon estomac ne le supporte pas »

« - Je peux t'examiner si tu veux »

« - Je ne veux pas le laisser »

« - Esmé veillera sur lui … et puis il faut que tu dormes , depuis quand as tu dormi plus de deux heures d'affilé ? »

« - …. »

« - Fais ça pour lui , pour rassurer Esmé aussi »

« - Esmé …. »

« - Oui … tu fais partie de notre famille ... »

Au bout de longues négociations il parvint à la convaincre , Bella serra Esmé dans ses bras et la supplia de l'avertir au moindre changement. Après avoir été examinée par son beau-père Bella retourna à l'hôpital , elle se retrouva encore une fois seule avec son mari :

« - Il faut que tu te réveilles … pas seulement parce que j'ai besoin de toi , mais parce que tu illumines ma vie chaque jour , que ta musique est merveilleuse , que chaque note que tu joue est un enchantement … parce que ta famille compte sur toi ...parce que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie … qu'elle t'appartient pour toujours et a jamais , quand ton cœur bat c'est le mien qui continue de battre , dans chacun de mes souffles se trouve le tien … tu m'as ramené à la vie et je ne te laisserai pas la quitter, et s'il le faut je donnerais ma vie pour la tienne »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire , elle embrassa les lèvres de son mari avec douceur puis posa son visage au creux de la main d'Edward , elle finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres. Les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient par la fenêtre, se posant sur les paupières d'Edward quand celui-ci ouvrit un œil , puis le second , il battit des paupières ébloui. Il regarda autour de lui étonné , puis son regard tomba sur la jeune femme endormi sur le rebord du lit , il caressa ses cheveux , retient un gémissement de douleur et murmura la voix rauque :

« - Isabella ... »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et resta bouche bée , Edward la détailla , il remarqua aussitôt ses joues creusé , les cernes sous ses yeux :

« - Tu ne sais décidément pas prendre soin de toi » murmura-t-il dans un souffle , des larmes perlèrent sur les joues de sa femme:

« - Edward … Edward … » pleura-t-elle

« - Chut ma belle … je suis là »

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la regarda avec amour , elle lui sourit :

« - Il faut que j'appelle ta famille … le docteur … je t'aime »

Elle disparu quelques instants , Edward fit une grimace de douleur , elle ne tarda pas à reparaitre avec un médecin qui l'examina sous toutes les coutures , il semblait étonné. Les yeux d'Edward ne quittaient pas Bella , elle semblait épuisée … à bout de force , était-ce à cause de lui ? Depuis combien de temps était il là ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver des réponses, sa famille ne tarda pas à arriver folle de joie... Les médecins ne comprenaient pas. Edward semblait miraculeusement hors de danger, quelques semaines suffiraient à le remettre totalement sur pied , le soir même la famille Cullen fêta ça , Emmett avait amené une bouteille de champagne , Rosalie un énorme gâteau , Bella y gouta du bout des lèvres :

« - Chéri , tu n'aimes plus les gâteaux de ta belle-sœur? » demanda Edward inquiet

« - Si mais à vrai dire je n'ai pas très faim » à peine eut-elle prononcé ses mots qu'elle disparu aux toilettes , Edward interrogea son père:

« - Ne me dis pas qu'elle … elle a replongé ? »

« - Edward …. »

« - Réponds moi papa … je dois le savoir, j'ai déjà failli la perdre une fois et je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur ! »

« - Laissez moi lui expliquer … » interviens Bella livide

« - Venez les enfants on va les laisser seuls »

Petit à petit la chambre se vida , Bella s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la main de son mari dans la sienne :

« - Edward ... »

« - Bella .. dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ... » coupa-t-il

« - Edward ... »

« - Tu es si pâle » coupa-t-il a nouveau

« - Tu veux bien me laisser terminer » ricana Bella

« - Pardon … mais je t'ai déjà vu comme ça … je ne veux pas te perdre. Regarde je suis là , je ne vais plus partir ... »

Bella lui sourit et l'embrassa avec douceur:

« - Cette fois j'ai bien cru te perdre … j'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude , c'est toi qui ne sais pas prendre soin de toi , je t'avais pourtant dit mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais »

« - Regarde comme tu es pâle … depuis quand n'as tu pas vraiment mangé ? »

« - Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois , mon estomac fais des siennes ...en ce moment » dit elle en rougissant

« - Tu es malade ? » paniqua Edward

« - Edward calme toi … j'ai quelques chose à te dire »

Le cœur d'Edward se serra dans sa poitrine:

« - J'attends un bébé ... »

« - …. »

« - Reste pas la bouche ouverte comme ça , tu va gober des mouches »

« - Tu ??? »

« - Oui »

« - Moi ? »

« - Oui … tu vas devenir papa »

« - Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! »

« - Moi non plus … bientôt nous serons trois !... »

Edward posa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme avec précaution:

« - Je t'aime ... »

« - Pour toujours et à Jamais » répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
